Devuélveme la vida
by ai no kotoba
Summary: Abres los ojos y lo primero que ves es… ¿El cuarto de un hospital?, te desesperas. Buscas a alguien, que este feliz de que estés viva pero… ¿a quién buscas? Hasta llegas a preguntarte: ¿Quién soy…?
1. Y abrió los ojos

**Devuélveme la vida. **

Hola a todos otra vez, gracias por estar aquí, esta es mi segunda historia, se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio pero lo he escrito con todo mi empeño y con un toque de amor, para todos ustedes los que me acompañen hasta el final de la historia: Arigatou gozaimasu.

ai no kotoba.

Ps. Esta vez espero no hacerlos llorar, ni matar a nadie. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es totalmente mía, cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

"_Sí, estamos vivos en una vida donde todo puede pasar: Nada es imposible"_

Capitulo 1: Cuando abrió los ojos.

De vuelta del trabajo otra vez cansado, se quito la corbata y se tiro en la silla detrás del escritorio, que estuviera en casa no significaba que no tenía trabajo.

Recibió una llamada que le taladraba los oídos, es su novia Karin, que quería que cenaran juntos. Él aceptó, siempre le hace bien distraerse.

Otro día en la oficina sin más nada que hacer, un día cualquiera, como otros… eso pensó.

-Señor Sasuke… -habló la nueva secretaria de piernas largas- tiene una llamada… de un hospital… -y después de escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta que en realidad, algo había cambiado, algo iba a cambiar.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Un día nublado y gris, como su memoria, cuando despertó abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración se agitó, miro a su alrededor y…Nada…, tenía la bolsa de suero a un lado conectada a su vena, un respirador artificial que se quito casi por reflejo, la máquina a su derecha indicó los acelerados latidos de su corazón, traía puesta una bata de hospital, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, una enfermera entró para revisar sus signos vitales como hacía todos los días desde que estaba ahí, cuando la miro despierta abrió los ojos como platos

-Doctor… ¡Doctor venga rápido! –gritó la mujer de la bata blanca. Un hombre alto pasó tras ella y la miro igual o más sorprendido- ¡Es un milagro!

El hombre se acercó a ella y se aseguro por el mismo de los signos vitales de la chica, Sakura no sabía que decir; trataba de recordar algo y la cabeza le dolía, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, quién la había llevado y por qué estaba sola ¿No se supone que cuando estas en un hospital es porque algo malo te ha pasado, que alguien que se preocupa por ti te ha llevado ahí, y que cuando despiertas esta ahí esperándote y se te va enzima con una gran sonrisa en el rostro? Quizás, así era, pero junto a ella no había nadie, tan solo el joven doctor y la enfermera.

-¿Un milagro? –pregunto Sakura confusa, qué le había pasado entonces

-si… usted lleva así casi 4 meses –dijo la alegre enfermera, el medico la miró fulminante, la sacó al pasillo y se podían oír los gritos del regaño que le dio, aquello la pudo dejar en shock, pero lo único que provoco en Sakura fue llanto, un llanto imparable ante el vacío que sentía, el medico volvió a entrar mientras trataba de calmarla, como no sabía qué hacer, ella lo abrazó, intentando aferrarse a algo real en ese momento mientras entre lágrimas y con su respiración cortada decía

-4 meses… casi 4 meses… qué-qué pasó, quién me trajo aquí –dijo queriendo saber por qué esa persona no se encontraba ahí- y… ¿Quién… soy? –dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, la desesperación, eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento. El joven doctor aun no sabía que decir, hiso una reservación de la sala de radiografías para observar su cerebro, pero mientras eso ocurría, se sentó al lado de la chica y la acurrucó en su regazo con un cálido brazo.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –ella asintió- tranquila… -susurraba mientras le acariciaba su hermoso cabello largo- ya verás que todo estará bien, yo sé mí nombre pero no sé quién soy, al menos tus ojos parecen bondadosos… -le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco- t-tengo que atender a otros pacientes pero volveré al rato, así que tranquilízate o te darán un calmante ¿Bien? –le dijo con una pasible sonrisa

Entonces se fue dejando a la chica sola, otra vez, sola en la habitación de un hospital, sin nadie a su lado, sin recuerdos ¿Qué haría, dónde viviría, cómo pagaría 4 meses de hospital, tenía familia? Tantas cosas agobiaban su mente en ese momento, si tenía familia por qué no estaba ahí, si tenía trabajo era obvio que ya estaba despedida, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta, como los últimos 4 meses, quieta, luego vería qué hacer; se quedo ahí esperando a que alguien apareciera por esa puerta pero nada, solo una enfermera, tres horas después quizás, un doctor de unos 54 años. Ya se había duchado y había comido, se había encargado de llenar cada hueco de su estomago, tenía tanta hambre como nunca antes, al menos eso pensó, pues no sabía nada del "antes" de su vida.

El primer doctor que la había atendido cuando había llegado al hospital entro, pero ella no lo conocía, por algún motivo quería ver al que la atendió esa mañana, pero era algo normal, en un hospital hay muchos doctores y ese hombre era el que debía llevar su caso, se notaba por su edad, el otro doctor seguro solo checaba a pacientes como ella o pasaba por el pasillo cuando la enfermera lo llamó.

-¿Esta bien? Le tengo una sorpresa… -se hiso a un lado para que alguien pasara- por favor pase señor Uchiha… pero procure no alterarla… -por algún motivo los ojos de la chica rebosaron de alegría al verlo, aunque no sabía quién era, no le importaba, alguien estaba ahí.

**~4 MESES ANTES~**

Otro día _normal_ para la vida de Sakura, pensando en qué haría ese momento, seguro terminar de desempacar sus cosas, ya hacían 6 meses desde que se había graduado como doctora, y aunque era una de las mejores, no encontraba trabajo hasta esa mañana que le habían llamado, iba despistada por la calle, con una enorme sonrisa que no se le había borrado del rostro desde que el hospital más prestigiado de Konoha, le ofreció una oportunidad, pero tendría que presentarse en el hospital y demostrar sus conocimientos, aunque con haber visto su tesis e historial la mayoría pensó que sería muy útil tenerla ahí, además todos mejoraban con la experiencia de los años.

La "entrevista" sería al día siguiente, aunque ella estaba segura de que lo haría bien, por el momento solo quería comprarse algo dulce y llegar a su nueva casa. Se detuvo frente a una tienda y compró pan, amaba esa panadería, ninguna otra estaba abierta hasta las 8 de la noche con el pan recién salido del horno, era feliz, en su vida normal como cualquiera de las personas que cruzaban la calle en ese momento, estaba a casi 30 minutos de su casa, tendría que pasar la calle y caminar a la estación de tren si quería llegar a tiempo para ver su serie favorita.

-cuando valla al trabajo casi no tendré tiempo… -dijo para si misma ilusionada, todo estaba bien, aunque era una noche fresca y ella no traía abrigo, estaba bien, su cabello largo le cubría los brazos dándole confort, camino como 15 minutos hasta que ya no hubo gente cerca, esa calle no era muy transitada por la noche ya que estaba llena de puestos de verduras, tortillerías, y otros puestos, estaba más lleno en la mañana. Cogió un pan y se lo llevo a la boca después de cerciorarse que el semáforo aun estaba en rojo, entonces se aventuro a cruzar la calle, sin saber qué ocurría después, sintió un gran golpe, mucho dolor, sangre, perdió la conciencia, no sintió nada más.

**~UNA HORA ANTES~**

Sasuke estaba en la oficina como siempre, con sus problemas resueltos y con los que no tenían solución, sintiendo su vida algo vacía y falsa, condujo hasta el bar y bebió como otras noches, vale, esa vez bebió un poquito más pero daba el mismo efecto, se despidió su amigo Naruto y se fue, al otro día tendría mucho trabajo, siempre tenía mucho trabajo.

Directo a su departamento, eso creyó, nunca se imagino que en la siguiente hora estaría en el hospital con una completa extraña. Tenía prisa, mucha prisa por volver pues se le había olvidado darle de comer a Rex, su mascota desde hacía 2 años ¡Y todavía se había ido al bar!

Dobla la esquina, perfecto, ese tramo era recto y no había más coches circulando, semáforo en rojo, maldición, no había nadie del otro lado para pasar la calle, y él no era muy paciente pero pararía de todos modos, sin fijarse que en el último minuto una chica que se metía un pan a la boca, con la melena en su rostro y perdida en su propia vida se decidió a pasar, justo cuando el semáforo se ponía en verde y él aceleraba (le encantaba la velocidad y no había tenido que frenar), lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba al lado de la chica tirada en la carretera, su cabeza sangraba debido al gran golpe que se llevó al rebotar contra el coche y golpearse muy fuerte en la acera, él no sabía que hacer.

Dios, ¿pensarían que estaba ebrio y la atropello, no fue del todo su culpa, o sí? Sin saber que hacer la tomo en los brazos y la llevo al hospital, cuando le preguntaron porque la había llevado dijo "porque las ambulancias tardan mucho", todo nervioso y tembloroso esperando en la sala, siendo llevado después por unos oficiales, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en Rex.

En la comisaria explico la situación según sus hechos, si bien había tomado, no rebasaba los limites de alcohol permitido. Lo dejaron ir al día siguiente con una gran multa, puesto que no había huido y en cambio ayudo a la joven (lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla al hospital), dijeron que esperarían a que ella reaccionara para que diera su declaración, mientras eso sucedía él se haría cargo de los gastos médicos, lo que fue un mal trato según él al saber que la habían operado para estabilizarla y debido al golpe había quedado en coma.

Qué debía hacer, si bien pensaba no era su culpa del todo, le había arruinado la vida a una joven. ¿Y si alguien la esperaba en casa, si tenía familia, trabajo…? En ese momento se sintió devastado y se sumergió en el pánico.

Al día siguiente no fue al trabajo, además eran vísperas de navidad y sus vacaciones llegarían pronto, se pasó el día en el hospital esperando que mágicamente la chica abriera los ojos, sentado en una silla azul como las otras personas en la sala de espera, cuando un medico se acercó a él

-Es usted el señor Uchiha ¿verdad? El que trajo a la joven de la habitación # 463 –él asintió- entonces sígame por favor.

Así se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica, el medico le tendió una ficha medica que tenían que llenar y que no habían podido pues apenas la había llevado la semana pasada él había desaparecido.

Nombre: no lo sabía. Dirección: no la sabía. Edad: aunque se veía de su edad realmente no sabía. Teléfono: no lo sabía. Tipo de sangre, alergia a algún medicamento…: no sabía nada. Ni siquiera supo por qué había puesto su número telefónico y dirección donde decía "en caso de emergencia".

Llegaron a la habitación y la vio ahí, en la cama sin poder moverse. Se sintió culpable, "si me hubiera fijado, si hubiera volteado antes de acelerar, sino hubiera parpadeado…"

-¿Me esta escuchando? –preguntó el doctor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él asintió- pues entonces… quedó en coma… es una pena porque muchas personas nunca despiertan, pero no se desanime, también hay muchos casos exitosos…

Fue entonces cuando decidió que no podía decidir sobre la vida de alguien, pero tenía que tomar una decisión

-D-déjela conectada un año… si en un año no despierta… entonces… -quizás con el tiempo ella abriría los ojos, pero sino no le veía caso esperar

-entiendo… A partir del primer mes el coma suele ser parcial o irreversible, la mayoría que no despierta a lo largo de un año ya no despierta más así que no se sienta culpable, eso era todo señor Uchiha, ahora debería descansar, que usted este aquí no significa que ella abrirá los ojos mágicamente.

Así comenzó un cambio repentino en la vida de Sasuke, un cambio muy drástico en la vida de Sakura, un cambio hasta para el doctor que la atendería los siguientes 4 meses… para un cambio todos.

_Próximo capitulo: En esa habitación._

_En una habitación pueden pasar muchas cosas, en especial durante cuatro meses._

_¿Les gusto, o Al menos les pico la curiosidad? Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido. _


	2. En esa habitacion

Aquí estoy otra vez como les dije, creo que publicaré los viernes así que nos vemos.

Capitulo 2: En esa habitación.

Itachi llevaba 2 años en ese hospital pero aun así no podía entender por qué la gente tan joven a veces, desde niños hasta ancianos, perdían la vida, un anciano al menos ya habría vivido con o sin arrepentimientos pero, una persona joven, tendría todo una vida por delante, sueños, metas, familia.

"El destino es demasiado cruel a veces" pensó para sí

Esa mañana un medico superior lo puso a cargo de un caso "extraño" por decirlo pues nunca había tenido una situación similar, un caso de coma.

Llego a la habitación a revisar los signos vitales de la chica, cuando la vio se repitió lo mismo "ella seguramente tendría una vida por delante… pero esta ahí sin poder moverse…" se acercó a ella y se sorprendió un poco, ella era realmente hermosa y joven. "Pobrecilla" pensó.

Así se pasaron los días, primero se limitaba solo a anotar sus signos vitales y realizarle chequeos rutinarios, que sus medicamentos estuvieran bien, que si tenían que aplicar terapia para que sus músculos se relajaran… Entonces sin darse cuenta, aunque no le tocara revisarla, se paseaba por su habitación y se le quedaba mirando, lo único que reflejaba que estaba viva era su pecho contrayéndose en cada respiración y los latidos de su corazón marcados en el electrocardiógrafo. Parecía un ángel dormitando. Cuanto más pasaban los días, más se daba tiempo libre para verla, a veces le cepillaba el cabello, pero todo lo hacía en silencio hasta que, sin darse cuenta, empezó a hablar con ella, como si supiera que lo escuchaba, hablaba y hablaba contándole de su día, de sus problemas, de sus sueños, siempre, no solo cuando le tocaba verla, a cada rato libre, en sus descansos, cuando terminaba sus turnos y le tocaba irse. Nadie más iba a verla y él también estaba solo. Así se pasó los primeros dos meses desde que se la habían asignado, tiempo después le tomo aprecio y, más que eso.

Le daba tristeza verla así, sin moverse, sin hablar, siempre se preguntaba quién era ella, así que simplemente la empezó a llamar "Mi ángel" pues eso era para él, aunque no sabía nada de ella, sin darse cuenta, la empezó a querer.

Aquella mañana no le tocaba verla, solamente la atendería la enfermera para darle terapias pero de todos modos, antes de empezar su día quería verla.

-Doctor… ¡Doctor venga rápido! –gritó la enfermera apenas y abrió la puerta, en ese momento le invadió la angustia y corrió rápido para verla más sorprendido que la enfermera- ¡Es un milagro!

-¿Un milagro? –pregunto confusa. Itachi se puso feliz mientras revisaba sus signos vitales con manos temblorosas

-si… usted lleva así casi 4 meses – le dijo la enfermera ¿Pero qué le pasaba, no se daba cuenta de que aquello la pudo dejar en una crisis? La tomo por el brazo y la sacó para regañarla todo lo que pudo, luego respiró profundo, no quería perder tiempo y pasó a verla

-4 meses… casi 4 meses… qué-qué pasó, quién me trajo aquí –la miró confundida y llorando, se acercó a ella- y… ¿Quién… soy? –se veía desesperada, confundida, Itachi no sabía que hacer así que dejo que sus impulsos lo guiaran como había hecho ella al abrazarlo, se sentó a su lado y con su brazo izquierdo la acurruco en su pecho. Parecía tan frágil y él quería protegerla. Sin que Sakura lo notara sonrió de felicidad porque al fin, después de 4 meses había despertado.

-¿No recuerdas nada? –ella asintió- tranquila… ya verás que todo estará bien, yo sé mí nombre pero no sé quién soy, al menos tus ojos parecen bondadosos… -limpió sus lágrimas con su mano libre y ella se sonrojo, una sensación desconocida recorrió el cuerpo del joven- T-tengo que atender a otros pacientes pero volveré al rato, así que tranquilízate o te darán un calmante ¿Bien? –le sonrió y la dejo ahí, si se apuraba tendría tiempo para verla después.

Volvió alegre después de atender a 6 pacientes diferentes, quería verla como lo hacía a diario pero, al abrir la habitación ella estaba abrazando a su hermano, Sasuke. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro pero antes de irse pudo ver cómo Sasuke la apartaba rápidamente de él, entonces se puso a escuchar.

-Escucha… yo no soy tu hermano ni tu novio, ni siquiera soy un amigo… -escuchó que le empezó a decir- ni siquiera te conozco -entonces entro rápidamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas- lo siento, pero esa es la única verdad

-Cállate Sasuke –le dijo Itachi con voz grave- la podrías alterar más –Sasuke lo miró algo sorprendido al ver como había reaccionado "Quizás solo estoy imaginando cosas… solo la atiende como a todos los demás, además… él y yo nos peleamos desde ése día, ese tonito asesino es el mismo que yo uso con él"- te pido que te vallas

-pues yo soy quien se encarga de ella… -le dijo Sasuke sosteniendo la mirada, si Sakura se hubiese volteado hubiera percibido la atmosfera peligrosa que se estaba creando en la habitación, pero solo lloraba porque estaba sola. El tipo que la había ido a ver no era nadie en su vida.

-Pues yo soy su medico… esto no es bueno para mi paciente así que te pido por favor que te marches, puedes venir mañana temprano o después de las radiografías que tomaremos de su cerebro –luego bajo considerablemente el tono de voz para que ella no escuchara- Como ya te abras dado cuenta perdió la memoria y fue por el gran golpe que se llevó, más bien que tú le diste. Solo la estas alterando así que ven mañana que yo se lo haya explicado y ella esté tranquila…

-Esta bien… mañana vendré después del trabajo -dijo resignado, él nunca la quiso alterar pero apenas ella lo vio lo abrazó y no lo soltaba. Era obvio que no sabía quién era él, por eso se lo tenía que dejar claro. Aunque se arrepentía, ahora que sabía que había perdido la memoria y que pensaba que él era su novio.

Sasuke también la pasaba a ver de vez en cuando por la culpa de que ella estuviera así. Pero después iba cada vez que tenía problemas y se ponía a vaciar sus frustraciones con ella que siempre estaba ahí, sin que Itachi se diera cuenta. Ella era hermosa, lo admitía. Había algo que le gustaba de ella pero no sabía qué "Me estaré volviendo loco… quizás solo necesite acostarme con ella para quitarme este pensamiento tan absurdo, simplemente es otra más, ni la conozco, tal vez sea la culpa de verla así pero no deja de ser igual a todas, sí, solo es eso" se decía a sí mismo. Ahora también tendría que esperar que recuperara la memoria para que declarara lo que había pasado esa noche y quedaría libre de esa mujer.

Salió de la habitación, y se fue a su casa, al menos ya podría dormir tranquilo, aquella chica había despertado, lo que no entendía era por qué se sintió mal al verla llorar, quizás era porque, en el fondo, ya no quería causarle daño, nada más simple que eso.

Itachi se quedo solo en la habitación con Sakura como tantas veces pero esta vez ella estaba despierta y además, lloraba.

Se sentó a su lado otra vez y la abrazó, ella no dijo nada, lo sintió tan cálido y extrañamente agradable y reconfortante que también lo abrazó.

-es mi culpa… -empezó ella- ni siquiera sabia quien era y lo abrasé… es que… pensé que alguien me había venido a ver y me sentí feliz… -decía con su voz dulce

-yo te he venido a ver… -soltó él de repente, otra vez se sonrojo cerca de ese guapo doctor- ya verás que todo esta bien… solo es cuestión de tiempo… -Itachi se sintió extrañamente bien al poder al fin platicar con ella y escucharla- además… -no sabía si decirlo, quizás aquello la sorprendiera pero sintió la necesidad de decírselo- yo siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites –y se volvió a sonrojar mientras se apartaba de él

-seguro que tienes la placa de "Mejor doctor del mes" –dijo ella, Itachi rio

-quizás…

-ese rato… dijiste que tu tampoco sabias quien eras… pero sabes tu nombre ¿Verdad?

-Uchiha Itachi, pero solo dime Itachi…

-muchas gracias Itachi… ya me siento mejor… -el corazón de Itachi se aceleró repentinamente cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- tal vez sea tu trabajo pero, gracias por cuidarme

-N-no importa, bueno… me tengo que ir, de hecho ya termine mi turno y me tengo que ir… -dijo rápidamente

-aha… -sola, se quedaría sola otra vez, no quería estar sola en ese momento que no tenía nada- bueno…

-Si quieres… -dijo Itachi percatándose de su reacción- me puedo quedar aquí contigo, pero primero voy y compro algo para comer, te advierto que yo hablo mucho y me tendrás que aguantar –Sakura rió, Itachi sonrió- ahora vuelvo –dijo adentrándose a los pasillos blancos y casi vacíos, para después de casi media hora volver con una caja de donas y dos cafés en manos.

-creí que no volverías… -dijo Sakura alegre al mirarlo entrar

-es que a esta hora todos quieren café, y estamos en el tercer piso así que yo diría que soy demasiado veloz –dijo de forma chistosa, era agradable estar a su lado.

Entonces empezó a hablar hasta por los codos, como lo hacía siempre contándole cada detalle del día, solo que esta vez ella lo escuchaba y se reía de sus ocurrencias. Así se pasaron casi 2 horas.

-Y luego yo le dije "Señor Pérez, cómo espera curarse sino se ha tomado las pastillas correctas" y él dijo "a ¿no? Pensé que eran estas…" "No, por eso mismo le dije que no las pusiera junto a las de su gato, usted a estado tomando un tratamiento para: Pelo fuerte y brillante" –ambos rieron, las mejillas de Sakura se habían sonrojado de tanto reír y le dolía el estomago.

-eso no le pasa a cualquiera… -dijo ella intentando calmarse

-Ya sé. Y es que el pobre casi no ve

-y… ¿Su pelo si quedo fuerte y brillante…? –siguió ella

-Ni siquiera tiene pelo –entonces se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en risas. Eran casi las 11:00 p.m. y una enfermera que pasaba por ahí les dijo que no hicieran mucho ruido pues había más pacientes ahí.

-bien… creo que ahora sí me tengo que ir… a menos de que quieras que me duerma aquí… -le dijo bromista y perspicaz

-pues yo… -Y él se sonrojo violentamente antes de terminar de escucharla si quiera- quería preguntarte algo antes de que te fueras…

-aha… dime

-tú… conoces al hombre que vino esta mañana… ¿Verdad? Quiero saber quién es y por qué estaba aquí… -ahora que lo apreciaba mejor y lo pensaba, ellos dos se parecían

-Él… es mi hermano –soltó- y él fue quien te trajo a este hospital hace 4 meses… estaba aquí porque él se ha hecho cargo de tus gastos médicos y le informaron que habías despertado… él te… -respiró profundo y exhaló- por favor no te alteres, él fue quien te atropello hace 4 meses… -entonces le contó toda la historia, cada detalle, con calma y tacto. Sakura solo se limito a parpadear algunas veces y escuchar atentamente

Lo que no le conto es que se había peleado con su hermano por ella, porque el estúpido, después de haberla atropellado, no quería pagar sus gastos y ni siquiera la visitaba (al menos eso pensaba Itachi), y Sasuke con su orgullo e inmadurez había decidido no hablarle hasta que se disculpara. Itachi nunca se disculpo por apoyar a la chica que no podía hablar ni por la actitud de su hermano.

-por eso es que no sabemos quién eres… ni sé cómo decirte… -bueno, ya no le podría decir "Mi ángel" ahora que ella escuchaba todo

-oho… ya veo… -y no dijo nada más

-este… yo… -

-no importa, sé que te tienes que ir… de verdad te agradezco tu sinceridad -Itachi se sintió culpable cuando se tuvo que ir y la dejo ahí perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura se sintió otra vez sola en esa oscura habitación, tenía miedo en el silencio y la soledad sin sus recuerdos.

-que tal si alguien me esperaba en casa… -se dijo antes de quedarse dormida, aunque en el fondo, deseaba que no fuese así.


	3. Extraños sentimientos

_¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad _atrasado_! Espero que la hayan pasado bien. Recuerden que amor no solo es ese día. Y aunque las peleas son normales, todos los días con tu pareja pueden ser de amor y todos los días puedes ser feliz con tus amigos o solo contigo misma de mil maneras diferentes. Sonríe._

_Un beso a todos._

Capitulo 3: Extraños Sentimientos.

"_La esclavitud más deliciosa es el amor, siempre y cuando quien te tenga presa también sea tu esclavo"_

Sakura no había podido dormir bien esa noche, tal vez porque ya había dormido 4 meses pero solo pudo dormir un par de horas y dar vueltas en la cama, se sentía bien y entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Era cierto que alguien estaba pagando sus gastos médicos pero de todos modos ya no quería estar ahí, quería salir y descubrir quién era, aunque luego otra duda invadió su mente "¿Dónde viviré cuando salga del hospital?" era agobiante pensarlo, si alguien se había dado cuenta de que de la noche a la mañana había desaparecido ¿Por qué no la habían buscado, o es que en verdad estaba sola? Además estaba lo que había pasado esa noche, según lo que le había contado Itachi que su hermano le dijo, Sasuke no tenía la culpa del accidente y entonces ¿Ella era la culpable? Su cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar, pensaba y pensaba pero solo le dolía la cabeza y ningún recuerdo se dignaba a aparecer.

Decidió entonces dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, miro el televisor que estaba en su habitación y así se entretuvo bastante tiempo, "que tal si soy famosa y salgo ahí" se rió de sus ocurrencias, si fuese famosa obviamente ya se habrían enterado de que estaba ahí y además no imaginaba su rostro en el televisor, pero la idea la distrajo un buen rato hasta que Itachi llegó, apenas eran las 7:00 a.m. y se sorprendió de verla despierta, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa muy alegre. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación al verlo.

-Buenos días… Doctor favorito… -le dijo ella animada, era la primera persona que veía en el día, tenía ganas de hablar y él era muy amable

-¿favorito o será que soy el único que te atiende…? –dijo él serio y sin expresión alguna alzando la ceja- ¿Insinúas que tengo preferencias…? –ella lo miro expectante, "Quizás no debí decirle eso…" pensó Sakura, Itachi estallo en risa- deberías de ver tu cara… -Sakura se sonrojo pero luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro

-tonto… -dijo casi en un murmullo

-¿Sí, soy tu favorito?

-… quien sabe, quizás solo es que nadie viene ¿no? -dijo Sakura alzando la ceja

-… que lastima porque tú si eres mi paciente favorita y eso que tengo muchos… -silencio- bueno, te llevaré a la sala de radiografías, hoy miraremos tú cerebro.

-¡Genial… con lo que me gusta mirar cerebros!

-¡Bien! Ya recordaste qué te gusta hacer, quizás hasta fueses medico.

-… no entiendo porque me tienen que llevar en silla de ruedas, me siento tan bien como para correr un maratón –dijo ella mientras la llevaban por los pasillos del hospital en una molesta silla de ruedas ¡Quería caminar un poco! La sala estaba dos pisos arriba y tuvieron que coger el ascensor. Luego más pasillos.

-Es normal que tus músculos estén bien… siempre se te dieron terapias…

-¿En serio, Quién?

-pues regularmente yo, pero a veces lo hacían las enfermeras… -Itachi que llevaba la silla de ruedas no pudo notar el sonrojo de Sakura, le iba a preguntar Qué clase de terapias le daban pero se lo pudo imaginar, la sola idea le subió el calor al rostro "Que vergüenza" pensó al imaginar a Itachi dándole masajes por todo el cuerpo para relajar sus músculos, se puso un poco tensa, Itachi pensó que era miedo por el electroencefalógrafo frente a ella

-tranquila… es un procedimiento sin dolor alguno

-¿he? Aha si… gracias por la información –Itachi le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Sakura se estremeció al pensar en las manos blancas, finas y largas de Itachi recorriendo su cuerpo "Pero qué me pasa" pensó. Seguro se estaba volviendo loca, tal vez como no tenía nada en su mente su cerebro se ponía a trabajar de más, luego se pregunto si sería así todo el tiempo "no lo creo… es que él es muy guapo…" analizó detenidamente, era alto, delgado pero no exageradamente, moreno claro, unos hermosos ojos negros, pestañas largas, sonrisa hermosa y además tenia el pelo largo en una coleta suelta que caía en su espalda.

- Registra la actividad eléctrica cerebral –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos- es para identificar si tu cerebro tiene alguna lesión y ayudarnos a saber sobre tu amnesia, sino pues tendríamos que ver las radiografías, quizás alguna zona de tu cerebro con el golpe pues…

-Ya, gracias, eso me tranquiliza mucho –dijo ella con sarcasmo interrumpiéndolo.

Le hicieron la electrocardiografía y luego tomaron unas radiografías a su cerebro, se tardaron como dos horas y ella se moría de hambre. Se había quedado quieta mientras le sacaban las radiografías pero ahora no se podía aguantar, esos médicos tardaban mucho analizando sus resultados y ella no era muy paciente. "Y eso que soy paciente" rió. Una enfermera la llevó luego a su habitación y ¡al fin! Le dio su desayuno, aunque no le gustaba la comida de hospital, recordaba que su madre le decía "Esto esta peor que la comida de hospital…" y ahora qué podría ser peor que eso. "Espera" se saco la cuchara de la boca para no atragantarse "¿Recordé algo?" pensó entusiasmada, aunque no era mucho lo recordó

-pensar que la comida de hospital me ayudaría, aunque sea un poco pero quizás si sigo así recuerde más cosas –dijo para sí

Itachi llegó como 6 horas después porque también tenia otros pacientes, estaba ya cansado de no haber tenido descansos "ciertamente las rondas de 24 horas son algo agobiantes" pensó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sakura comiéndose una gelatina y mirando en el televisor un programa de comedia. Se veía tan linda y risueña mientras se llevaba esas cucharadas a la boca.

-hola otra vez… -le dijo ella al verlo en el marco de la puerta- ¿ya encontraron el defecto en mi cerebro?

-puede ser… -dijo divertido mirándola comer las cosas sobre su plato tan alegremente- la mayoría se queja de la comida de hospital –dijo soltando una risita

-Lo sé. Mi madre me decía "Esto esta peor que la comida de hospital…" y ahora no sé con que comparar esto –le dijo conteniendo una risa, esperando a ver su reacción, el asintió y luego

-¡Espera! ¿Recordaste algo?

-¡Sí! justo cuando pensé lo mala que es la comida de hospital

-eso es muy bueno, es posible que tu cerebro reaccione a ciertos estímulos y situaciones…

-genial ¿no? Aunque me hubiese gustado que me llegara todo de golpe, aunque fuese como un balde de agua helada, es que mi cerebro no para de maquinar cosas a cerca de mi vida y de cómo es, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de mi cerebro por hoy. Pareces feliz

"feliz de verte" pensó Itachi

-aha… si, es que ya es mi hora de descanso y ayer no dormí bien, así que pienso aprovecharla, hoy me tocan 24 horas, de hecho me toca hoy y pasado mañana.

-con razón tienes esas ojeras… hora no me vallas a decir que vives en este hospital –dijo de broma- ya te veo, a mitad de la noche despertando por un café o algo y deambulando por los pasillos entre dormido

- Desmintiendo lo que dicen la mayoría de las personas, tengo casa propia. Así que no, no vivo aquí… -la expresión de Sakura cambio, pensativa, tensa y quizás, triste- ¿qué tienes?

-no es nada… es solo que pienso dónde viviré cuando salga de este hospital… realmente quisiera recordar todo rápido… supongo que a estas alturas no tengo trabajo así que debería de encontrar uno, pero no sé en qué soy buena, tal vez la haga de comediante o algo mientras recuerdo –dijo componiendo su expresión al notar la de Itachi- ¡Me iría bastante bien! ¿Te imaginas?

-no realmente…

-Pues en realidad si la harías bien… -dijo Sasuke metiéndose en la habitación

"Apenas abrió los ojos ayer y ya se llevan tan bien" pensó Sasuke "de hecho… se ve muy feliz"

Sakura se tensó e Itachi volteó bruscamente para mirar la expresión divertida de su hermano

-supongo que ya Itachi te lo habrá dicho todo, aunque al parecer… no has recordado nada, tu también tienes que declarar lo que pasó esa noche S… seguro que no solo yo fui culpable del accidente, pero aun así pagaré todo –Itachi lo miraba fulminante, Sakura cabizbaja no decía nada- ahora bien, es cierto que si no sabes quién eres no tendrás a donde ir… lo he estado pensando y dado que yo fui el responsable… -a Itachi no le gustaba nada por donde se dirigían sus palabras- supongo que te puedes quedar en _mi casa_ hasta que recuperes tu memoria, pero solo si quieres, tampoco es que yo tuviese mucho dinero para rentar una habitación o algo

-¿ehe…? ¡Gracias! –dijo Sakura- y… lo siento, siento los problemas que te he causado si es cierto que no fuiste culpable del todo, y siento haberte abrazado ayer… es que pensé que eras algún familiar o algo y me sentí feliz y aliviada, pero prometo no molestarte mientras este en tu casa, trabajaré y casi ni me verás… -Itachi estaba ahí escuchando, furioso con Sasuke, era obvio que ella aceptaría en su desesperación, pero conocía muy bien a su hermano como para decir que lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlo enojar. Y lo había logrado.

-No creo que te debas precipitar tanto… ya pensaremos en algo –le dijo Itachi serio

-¿pensaremos-s…? –dijo Sasuke interrogante- yo no veo mucho para pensar, además pronto saldrá de aquí y ¿Dónde se quedaría entonces?

"En mi casa donde este a salvo" pensó Itachi, pero sabía que no podía soltar algo así como si nada, lo cierto es que para Sakura solo sería el medico que la atendió 2 días después de despertar, al menos eso creyó Itachi.

-No creo que sea tan malo si es hermano tuyo –dijo Sakura- además si sigo así, recuperaré mi memoria pronto –Sasuke se tenso pero nadie lo noto- sino pues entonces cuando encuentre trabajo rentaré un cuarto o algo

-tienes razón… -dijo Itachi pensando "qué tendría yo que opinar aquí: Nada. No tengo derecho"- mañana haremos otras pruebas así que saldrá por la tarde. Bueno, entonces me retiro, tengo que descansar –dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura- que descanses

-Hasta luego… -dijo ella moviendo la mano pero Itachi ya se había ido

"Se nota algo molesto ¿le habrá pasado algo?" se pregunto ella, Sasuke seguía en la habitación.

-Bien, entonces así quedamos ¿Te parece? –dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa, pero Sakura no la sentía sincera

-si… y respecto al accidente… no sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas pero, si no tuviste la culpa entonces ¿por qué me ayudas tanto…?

-digamos que… Por culpa. No lo sé realmente –"Es muy inteligente" pensó él.

-oho… gracias –dijo ella componiendo una sonrisa- oye y… ¿No traía nada ese día, una identificación o algo?

-Nada. Traías un pan en la boca pero nada más

-entonces seguro soy una despistada… -Sasuke la miró divertido con cada expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica. Se le veía mejor hablando y risueña que tirada en esa cama sin ninguna expresión, se sintió menos culpable: No había muerto.

"Aun así no sabe que yo no soy como Itachi…" pensó para si mismo. "Ya veremos qué sale de este experimento"

-Bien. Entonces vendré hasta que salgas, nos vemos, _extraña._ –dijo remarcando demasiado la última palabra y se fue dejando a Sakura dudando de sus intenciones

"Para decir que no tuvo la culpa y pagarme el hospital… es extraño que ahora hasta me ofrezca quedarme en su casa… quizás solo sea un buen tipo pero… hay algo que no me gusta. No… son solo ideas mías" pensó Sakura restándole importancia y quedándose sola en la habitación otra vez.

Ella miraba aburrida el televisor. Al tiempo una enfermera pasó a darle su cena.

-Buenas noches señorita… aquí tiene –le dijo la enfermera sacándola de su ensimismamiento

-aha, Gracias –dijo ella componiendo una sonrisa- este… a usted le gusta este trabajo ¿verdad?

-Mucho, cualquier trabajo es bueno cuando se disfruta y se entrega… -aunque Sakura se la pasaba todo el día o en la cama o en chequeos, ahora que lo pensaba, no le desagradaba el hospital, y mirando sus circunstancias hasta era demasiado feliz para estar ahí. Le daba un aire de calidez, como en una gran familia

-Me alegro, aquí todos parecen disfrutarlo

-¿Verdad? Es que este trabajo es muy demandante, así que todos los que están aquí es porque de verdad lo disfrutan mucho y les apasiona la profesión. Bueno, yo atiendo aquí en la noche así que tal vez te vea otra vez, soy Shizune –dijo extendiendo la mano, la cual Sakura sujeto- mucho gusto…

-Mmm lo siento… yo no sé mi nombre… -dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza- es que perdí la memoria… y todo ocurrió tan extraño que… nadie sabe quién soy… ¿Qué gracioso no? –dijo con algo de amargura lo último

-no debería sentirse así, en esta vida TODO puede pasar, si supiera qué tantas historias y qué historias me encuentro a diario –suspiró- no se desanime, esta viva, qué mas podría pedir para empezar

-Muchas gracias Shizune-san –le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Dé qué? Espero que tenga suerte y bueno, me voy porque otros pacientes esperan–dijo enseñando el carrito de alimento- Hasta luego

-Hasta luego… -dijo ella, quizás hubieron hablado muy poco pero, esas palabras alegraron a Sakura porque eran ciertas, ella estaba viva y saludable ¿Qué más podría pedir?

"Quizás una memoria sana no estaría nada mal" rió para si. Durmió después de terminar su cena.

Como ya era costumbre, Itachi paso a verla como cada vez, eran ya las dos de la mañana y se tomaría un pequeño descanso de su pesada ronda. La encontró dormida, como era de esperarse. Se veía tan hermosa con sus cabellos rosas revueltos en la almohada. Él también tenía sueño así que, después de un tiempo de observarla, se quedó dormido en una silla al lado de la cama.

Sakura se había dormido temprano y para esa hora ya no tenía sueño "Por culpa del coma se me van a hacer unas ojeras…" pensó, estaba enrollada en una sábana porque con el aire acondicionado en todo el hospital hacía frio, entonces se volteó para encontrarse a Itachi dormitando mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Y ahí estaba otra vez, Ese sentimiento extraño cada vez que lo veía.

Así sin moverse parecía indefenso, muy lindo con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando en cada respiración.

"Que bueno que esta dormido porque si no se daría cuenta de mis sonrojos" lo observo más de cerca "Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, guapo es y de más, además es muy agradable su compañía, es tan… cálido" sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con su sábana, de todos modos ella no tenía sueño. "Además, esto que siento cuando estoy con él… siento como si lo conociera de años con solo mirar sus ojos" Se paró un rato. Se estiró. Fue al baño. Lo observó. Y caminó. Salió de su habitación y camino un rato, solo un rato, mirando a los demás pacientes dormidos y ella como si fuese sonámbula a las 2:30 a.m. deambulando por los pasillos sintiendo todo muy familiar. Volvió a su habitación. Y lo miro ahí todavía en esa incomoda posición. Ella sabía que los doctores tendrían alguna habitación para descansar pero no, él estaba ahí con ella. La sola idea hiso que su cara pálida se tornara a un rojo granete. Se sentó en el bordo de la cama y con la cara recargada en ambas manos lo miro "siento que…", y él abrió los ojos.

Y ambos se sonrojaron.

…Silencio…

-Lo siento –dijeron los dos a la vez y luego estallaron en risas nerviosas.

-pensé que tenías frío y… -dijo ella volteando la vista

-que mal… yo pensé que estarías dormida y tenía un rato libre, pero creo que solo te quité tu manta –se puso de pie y la envolvió en ella- así esta mejor… no quisieras resfriarte y quedarte más en este hospital ¿o si… te quedarías más aquí?

-no lo sé… -entonces sintió la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos y subió sus ojos jade para encontrarse con esos sinceros ojos negros, sus ojos reflejaban bondad y calidez, sintió una gran tranquilidad y otra vez ése sentimiento, el corazón le empezó a latir más fuerte- sí –se escapó de sus labios, entonces Itachi subió su temblorosa mano para acariciar su rostro. Ella se sonrojo y él subió la otra mano para tomar su rostro entre estas y acercarse lentamente a ella mientras una sensación electrizante recorría sus cuerpos

Entonces Itachi se percató de que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, y no le importo. El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente como el de él al sentir su respiración en la cara. Le retiro un mecho rosa que le caía en el rostro y la besó. La beso lenta y dulcemente mientras ella alzaba las manos y tomaba gentilmente su rostro entre sus dedos fríos.

-…por qué… -empezó ella cuando sus caras se separaron un poco- por qué siento que te quiero tanto si apenas te conocí hace 3 días…

-No lo sé. –dijo él en un susurro- quizás porque yo te quiero tanto, mucho más antes de esos 3 días –y continuo besándola dulcemente, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera y se le erizaran los bellos de la piel. Sus labios parecían danzar junto a los de ella hasta que se tuvo que ir a atender a otros pacientes. Pero ahora estaba más que feliz, igual que ella. Itachi se apresuró a anotar los resultados y signos vitales de los pacientes y volvió para abrasarla y besarla y contarle la suerte que tenía.

Tanta suerte de tenerla a su lado.

Tanta suerte porque ella era Su ángel.

Tanta suerte, de que ella también sintiera esos extraños sentimientos.

/ / / / / /

Capitulo siguiente: Bienvenida, Extraña.

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos el martes porque tengo mucho trabajo ahora, pero no se preocupen, siempre me hago un espacio para mí y mis vicios.

Un abrazo para todos a donde quiera que estén.

Cuídense mucho y los espero luego.


	4. Bienvenida, Extraña

Hola! Les dije que lo publicaría mañana pero, ya lo tenía terminado y esta semana no tendré tiempo. Gracias por leerme

Capítulo 4: Bienvenida, Extraña.

Esa mañana Sasuke se despertó un poco más animado. La sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro al descubrir el día que era, el día en que Sakura saliera del hospital para mudarse con él. Ese sería un día muy divertido.

Se vistió y salió a trabajar como hacía cada mañana, de lunes a viernes. Encendió aquella camioneta Nissan negra ya algo vieja y se fue.

En el trabajo se encontró con su mejor amigo, Naruto, el que lo acompañaba a las fiestas y lo aconsejaba como su hermano. Le conocía desde ya hacia años y le había contado casi toda la verdad a cerca de la mujer que viviría con él por algún tiempo, le había dicho los extraños pensamientos que tenía al verla, Y la solución que les daría.

"Eres un imbécil, Teme, Karin puede ser un poco chocante y habla mucho y todo lo que tú quieras pero ella te quiere de verdad" le había dicho el rubio.

"Cállate, Dove. Karin no tendría por qué enterarse y además es solo un pequeño juego" le había respondido el pelinegro.

"Como si me fuese a casar con Karin" pensó Sasuke algo molesto.

Esa mañana no pudo resistir contárselo. Si bien no lo apoyaba en sus locuras, nunca le había fallado.

"¿En serio lo piensas hacer? Estas enfermo. Ninguna mujer merece ser tratada como un juguete para un niño malcriado" le dijo el rubio antes de irse a su sección "Mejor no me metas en esto porque si me sigues contando tus planes psicópatas te golpeare"

"Lo que tu quieras Santo-san" le dijo burlón.

-Como si fuese un crimen, a cualquier mujer le encantaría estar conmigo. Esa pelirosa no es diferente de las otras… -dijo para sí antes de salir de la oficina y largarse con una gran sonrisa a recoger _su premio_- pagué el hospital y ahora se quedará en mí casa, sin duda me debe mucho y yo sé cómo cobrar.

Ya casi daban las cinco de la tarde. Sakura había descubierto gracias a las pruebas que se le hicieron que su estado físico estaba muy bien. "Sin memoria pero sana" pensó. Tendría que ir a terapias con un psicólogo de ese mismo hospital cada sábado, o sea en otros 3 días para ser inducida a hipnosis y otros tratamientos.

Después de ésa madrugada y ésa mañana estaba reposando en felicidad, aunque cuando lo pensó bien, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que se iría de ahí. Itachi se escapo un rato para verla antes de que su hermano pasara por ella.

Como las persianas estaban cerradas, nadie se dio cuenta de los besos que Itachi le daba a Sakura con tanta pasión y amor.

Sakura se había pasado horas tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Y si es solo porque creo que estoy sola… y si es una mala jugada de mi mente porque quiero llenarla de recuerdos hermosos…?" Pero No. Esos eran solo pretextos para intentar cubrir el hecho de que amaba a Itachi a unos días de conocerlo. Lo supo al ver sus ojos. Lo supo al sentir sus labios. Y ahora lo sabía con la sola idea de alejarse de él.

-Itachi… -dijo casi en un susurro por los besos que él le daba- Itachi… -y él no la soltaba, con una mano la sujetaba por la cintura y con la otra le tomaba dulcemente el rostro. Ella le quería decir algo- Itachi –dijo al fin consiguiendo que este se separara un poco, todo sonrojado

-p-perdón… ¿me querías decir algo verdad? –ella asintió

-hoy… me dan de alta –le dijo abrazándolo y con un tono algo triste- tengo miedo… de ya no verte como ahora… No me quiero ir de aquí.

-valla, eres la primera paciente que quisiera quedarse más en un hospital… -le dijo en broma, ella hiso unos pucheros y él la acurrucó en su pecho- yo nunca te dejaré sola… además no creo que te haga bien estar aquí encerrada –tomo su cara en sus manos y la miró a los ojos- Prometo quedarme contigo todos mis días libres y pasar por ti siempre que salga a comer. La casa de Sasuke no esta muy lejos de aquí, caminando a unos 15 minutos –la beso de nuevo- aun así, yo también te extrañaré… porque a tu lado esta bien ser solo Itachi… -la volvió a besar- y porque te quiero de una forma que no puedes imaginar.

-¿Insinúas que tú me quieres más de lo que yo te quiero a ti? –le dijo ella expectante y risueña

-tal vez… un poco más

-Mentiroso… -…- pruébalo –dijo casi en un susurro con las mejillas rojas como el granete y él la beso dulce y lentamente- a-aun no me convences…

-A ¿no? -él alzó la ceja divertido y la volvió a besar.

Sakura volaba por las nubes en ese momento, pero la necesitaban en la tierra. La perilla de la puerta daba vueltas, pero tenia seguro.

-¿Esta bien? Por favor abra… -escucharon la voz de la enfermera que los había callado alguna vez. Ambos se tensaron, Sakura se recostó en la cama e Itachi abrió.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que le he puesto el seguro. –compuso Itachi, la enfermera los miro incrédula- Le informaba a la paciente que ya esta dada de alta y puede pasar a recoger sus cosas.

-Yo le venía a decir lo mismo. Si ya esta lista por favor sígame, le entregaré sus pertenencias

-¿Pertenencias? Pensé que no tenía nada –dijo Sakura confundida

-La ropa que traías en ese momento… -le dijo Itachi a Sakura- Si me disculpa Temari-San, como es mí paciente me gustaría entregarle sus cosas yo mismo, si no le importa, claro.

-Por supuesto que no importa, además esta usted en su hora de descanso, bien entonces, me retiro –se dirigió a la pelirosa- Que tenga suerte señorita –le dijo en tono amable

-Gracias, usted también, gracias por todo. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, seguramente aquella enfermera le había atendido en más de una ocasión durante ese tiempo.

Itachi la guio hasta donde se encontraban las pocas cosas que traía consigo: Una blusa gris de tirantes, unos jeans algo raspados (por la caída), ambas prendas ya limpias sin rastro de sangre, unas botas negras de invierno y doscientos pesos que traía en la bolsa del pantalón. Nada más. Ni celular, ni cartera, ni identificación.

"Al menos no hay ningún anillo de bodas o compromiso" pensó para sí viendo siempre el lado bueno.

Ya eran las 4:30 p.m. cuando Sasuke llegó al hospital y encontró a su hermano con aquella mujer. Traía la misma ropa de aquel día, y estaba en la sala de espera hablando animadamente de No Sé Qué con Itachi. Él, como siempre, interrumpió para molestar a su hermano mayor, como cada vez que se peleaban e Itachi estaba acompañado, y esa vez, se veía muy feliz al lado de la pelirosa.

-¿Lista para vivir conmigo, Extraña? –dijo como algo de lo más normal y sin expresión alguna, como si no le importase la idea y además, había conseguido su objetivo: Un Itachi molesto.

-Aha… si… -Sakura había volteado rápidamente para encontrarse con Sasuke

-Bien, vámonos… Aha Hola Itachi. –dijo como si nada, no le decía Nii-san cuando estaba molesto.

-Hola Sasuke –Esta vez Sakura se había dado cuenta de la atmosfera a su alrededor y se tomo del brazo de Itachi, este la miro a los ojos.

Lo cierto es que aunque le molestara, era demasiado pronto para decirle "vive conmigo" y más cuando se habían besado, era demasiado pronto, quizás no fuese tan malo y además… ella se mudaría cuando encontrara trabajo. No le pudo decir nada más que:

-Esta bien, Mi ángel –y besarla frente a Sasuke que los miraba atónito- Te pido que la cuides Sasuke, porque es mí novia. –Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, Itachi miraba firmemente a Sasuke- Al rato que salga te iré a ver… -dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura y la volvió a besar.

-sí, yo te esperaré… -dijo ella. Sasuke estaba enojado, no se había pensado que en solo 3 días Itachi la enamorara.

-¿Es tu novia? –Dijo ocultando su enojo, casi sin importancia- ¿Cómo podría ser ella tu novia? No sabes a qué se dedica ni quien es, es solo… una Extraña.

-¿Y tú si sabes quién es? –Le dijo Itachi subiendo el tono de voz- con lo que conozco de ella me basta para decir que la quiero. No me importa nada más. –Sasuke solo dejo caer sus hombros, las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon por las palabras de aquel doctor

-Tsk. Como tú quieras… ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó de nuevo- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-Aha Lo siento. –miró a Itachi que le dedico una sonrisa y lo beso- yo también… te quiero. –dijo de repente también, pues eso sentía en verdad- Te esperaré para comer… -dijo antes de irse rápidamente pues Sasuke ya se había subido a la camioneta.

Al mirar la oscura camioneta, una sensación extraña y desagradable la invadió. Esa era la camioneta que la había atropellado. Se detuvo un momento antes de subir en ella, aunque no recordaba nada, su cabeza le empezó a doler de pronto.

Sasuke la miro extrañado al ver su rostro que se había tornado pálido.

-¿Estas bien…? –dijo empezando a conducir

-…si… es solo que de pronto me empezó a doler la cabeza

-¿has recordado algo?

-no, solo es el dolor de cabeza… seguro se me pasa al rato

-Bien. Seguro que Itachi te habrá dicho que vivo aquí cerca ¿No? Ya casi llegamos.

Así fue, en solo 10 minutos de conducir a una velocidad normal habían llegado a una casa color verde agua y Sasuke estaciono la camioneta en el garaje al lado derecho de esta.

La casa era de una planta, pero era amplia, al entrar estaba la sala-comedor, delante de ésta la cocina, un pequeño estudio para su trabajo que estaba frente a su habitación, y dos recamaras con baño propio además del patio trasero donde mantenía a Rex por las mañanas y donde realizaba su trabajo de lavandero. Sasuke se saco las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que Sakura, a su espalda, no pudo ver.

-¡Bienvenida,_ extraña_! –dijo él invitándola a pasar. Estaba un poco desordenado pero Sakura no dijo nada, todo parecía tranquilidad y silencio… tranquilidad y silencio… silencio…

…

-… Sasuke…

-¿Sí?

-tú… ¿vives… solo?

-Sí.

_ / / / / / / / / /_

_Capitulo siguiente: Todos nacen, la vida los hace_.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Que tal les va? Espero que bien.

Bueno, ya vamos para el quinto capitulo y la verdad yo quería hacer la historia cortita pero bueno, se me ha salido de las manos así que seguiré adelante con más capítulos

¿Ya vieron que horrible actitud tiene Sasuke, peor, cómo piensa?

Sino pues creo que el otro capitulo les interesará, pienso poner algo de su pasado. Aquella pelirroja lo hiso sufrir mucho, y no me refiero a Karin

Cuídense y gracias por los comentarios, realmente me suben el ánimo; cualquier crítica es bien recibida (Todo para mejorar O_C)

Gracias a Dulcecito311 y a ladyrose23 por acompañarme de nuevo y gracias a todas (os) los que también están ahí por sus lindos comentarios y por acompañarme en esta historia.

Si me llego a atrasar de nuevo, les pido su comprensión, estoy en exámenes y entre mis obligaciones y la escuela no me queda mucho tiempo, pero seguiré n.n

Un beso a todos, los quiero.


	5. Todos nacen la vida los hace

Hola a todos otra vez, perdón si creen que me tarde mucho, pero siempre hay que ser responsables n.n

Capitulo 5: Todos nacen, la vida los hace.

_Sasuke era el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, su madre, Mikoto, siempre lo llenó de amor, a él y a su hermano por igual; su padre, Fugaku, siempre fue estricto, le gustaban las cosas perfectas y que no hubiese errores, esos eran imperdonables._

_Los dos hermanos crecieron como cualquier joven normal, bajo los criterios y enseñanzas de sus padres. Itachi siempre fue más serio, no obstante, tenía muchos amigos a la vez de que siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones en todo, su padre siempre se decía orgulloso de él. Sasuke por su parte, era más mimado por su madre, no tenía muchos amigos y en cambio tenía muchas admiradoras aunque él era un poco tímido, sus calificaciones no eran tan buenas como las de su hermano mayor, aun así nunca bajaban de ocho y sabía que se esforzaba por lo que para él eso bastaba. _

_Ambos se apoyaban en todo, Itachi ayudaba a Sasuke con sus deberes y jugaban al baloncesto juntos de vez en cuando. Se guardaban secretos entre sí y se aconsejaban. Itachi siempre había sido guapo, carismático, amiguero, atlético, bueno en la escuela y ante su padre y la sociedad. Sasuke le admiraba mucho y por su parte, también era guapo, sus facciones eran finas y su piel era un poco más blanca, se parecía a su madre. Era muy bueno en baloncesto y nunca habían recibido ninguna queja por la conducta. _

_Ambos hermanos llevaban una vida normal, a veces se peleaban como todos pero siempre terminaban riendo después. Sus padres eran un matrimonio normal que quería, como la mayoría de los padres, lo mejor para sus hijos._

_Un día también, como era normal… el Joven Sasuke se enamoró._

_Para aquel entonces ya tenía 17, ella le llevaba un par de años pero eso no le importaba, era hermosa y simpática. Alta y esbelta, con sus ojos color miel y su mirada picara, con sus dientes de marfil hermosamente blancos como su suave piel, en contraste con su hermoso y largo cabello rojo. _

_Cada vez que la veía sonreía como un tonto, siempre la veía caminar por los pasillos acompañada de sus amigas y los otros chicos populares._

"_Seguro nunca se fijará en mí" pensaba Sasuke cada vez que ella pasaba sin mirarle. Siempre. Pero un día sin más se acercó a él y le hablo; entonces todo cambio. Sasuke cambió._

_Ella ante los demás podría parecerse a un ángel caído del cielo pero en realidad era frívola, le gustaba llamar la atención y ser tratada como una diosa, aun así, Sasuke estaba embobado con ella, con un pequeño saludo, con un beso en la mejilla, con una de sus sonrisas ya estaba fantaseando. Era su primer amor. _

_El joven e inocente Sasuke… ya estaba a sus pies._

_Entonces se hicieron novios, en un noviazgo de lo más lindo para Sasuke, ella siguió fingiendo hasta el final con él sobre su actitud y sus sentimientos, no le importó que él sufriera con tal de divertirse pero, antes de que pudiese tenerlo hasta donde quería, como a toda adolecente descuidada le puede pasar, descubrió que estaba embarazada. _

_Sasuke lo descubrió una mañana cuando había llegado temprano a la escuela por la clase de algebra a primera hora, ellos ya llevaban tres semanas de novios y aunque ella poco a poco se iba mostrando más real ante él, para Sasuke seguía siendo una inocente jovencita._

_Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente escuchó su voz. La quería sorprender para invitarla al cine después de las clases o llevarla a caminar por ahí para seguir recibiendo sus apasionados besos y tal vez… atreverse a continuar lo que ella había empezado hacía unos días, pensó que estaba listo y la amaba demasiado._

_Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba tras el pilar de concreto fantaseando y practicando lo que le iba a decir cuando ella empezó a decirle al joven que tenía enfrente _

_-Estoy embarazada, eres el padre de este niño_

_La expresión de Sasuke cambio violentamente a una de tristeza, de decepción, se tomo la cabeza entre las dos manos enredando su cabello entre los dedos, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. _

"_No es cierto" pensó. "No es cierto" empezó a decir por lo bajo. "Ella me ama"_

_-Mejor encájaselo a otro idiota, te conozco demasiado bien… -dijo el alto y fornido joven frente a la pelirroja recibiendo una cachetada por parte de ella, a lo que él respondió sujetándola firmemente de las muñecas, Sasuke seguía escuchando- No te quieras hacer la digna ni la ofendida, solo la pasamos bien un rato. Eso es todo. _

_-Eres un estúpido –decía ella intentándose zafar del agarre_

_-Vamos linda, tú eres igual que todas. Bueno, tú eres un poquito peor… Mejor díselo a Bob o mejor al pequeño con el que sales y deja de perder el tiempo conmigo –dijo por último dándose la vuelta y dejando a la chica haciendo berrinches sola y a Sasuke llorando detrás_

_-Maldito… aunque me ha dado una idea… -decía ella aun en voz alta mientras una sonrisa torcida se le dibujaba- ese niñato con el que pensaba jugar ya esta en la palma de mi mano y quizás si me apresuro, ¡Le de la buena noticia de que será padre!_

_-Pues muy mala suerte para ti… -empezó a hablar Sasuke limpiándose las lágrimas y cambiando su expresión- porque quizás ese niñato del que te pensabas burlar por ser tan estúpido, tan incrédulo… -trataba de contenerse y apretó los puños- te estaba escuchando y arruinaba tus planes ¿No crees?_

_-Sa-Sasuke… no es lo que tu crees –dijo ella mustia componiendo un gesto lastimoso_

_-¡No soy tan estúpido! –gritó él, algunos de los demás alumnos se empezaban a acercar desde hacía rato- ¡Eres una…! –se mordió el labio inferior- ¡Pero de lo que me he librado! Justo HOY te invitaría a salir… ¡Te amaba y tú…! Y tú… te amo…_

_-Bien, creo que no eres tan ingenuo, quizás si no hubieses escuchado aun seguirías a mis pies… ¡Pero qué le puedo hacer! –dijo ella subiendo la voz- ¿Te lastimé? Pobrecito del pequeño Sasuke… -dijo como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años, pero luego su voz se volvió seca para decirle- Aprende algo: El amor no existe. Solamente puedes disfrutar un poco de lo que hay. Eso es todo. –y se fue como si nada. Esa misma semana abandonó la escuela y se enteró por los rumores que su madre la había echado de su casa por "pecadora". Luego no supo más._

_Sasuke cambió._

_Itachi intentaba hacer que hablara para apoyarlo pero él decía "Estoy perfectamente bien", no se mostró triste o enfadado pero su hermano sabía que algo había cambiado en él: Su manera de pensar y de tratar a las chicas con las que Salía después de terminar con la pelirroja._

_Si Sasuke había aprendido algo, es que todos quieren algo. Las muchachas con las que empezó a salir simplemente se querían divertir o tener un novio guapo para que le comprara regalos y cosas por el estilo. Sus demás experiencias solo le llenaron el cerebro de estupideces y prejuicios baratos sobre el amor y las mujeres pero, tenía que entender que, no porque con las que él había estado no lo amaban… no por eso el amor no existía, no por eso las mujeres eran objetos sin sentimientos con las que podía jugar y divertirse como él creía. _

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

…

-… Sasuke…

-¿Sí?

-tú… ¿vives solo?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema… te molesta?

-aha… no…

En realidad Incomodidad era lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento, quizás solo era su imaginación pero algo en ese hombre no le gustaba aunque fuese hermano de Itachi y ahora, resultaba que, sin imaginarlo, estaría sola con él, no le pareció bien, nadie le dijo que él vivía solo, se imaginó que tal vez tenía familia o algo pero no, se sentía incomoda. ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? A caso no pensaron que eso afectaría Mucho su decisión. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Nada. De todos modos, de momento no tenía otra opción más que quedarse ahí.

-En realidad vivo con Rex, pero esta en el patio trasero mientras yo trabajo

-¿Rex es… tu perro, verdad?

-Aja.

-Genial… seguro que es lindo

"Tranquila… no es tan malo como piensas…" se decía a sí misma "si esta casi todo el día en el trabajo y yo consigo uno no tendré por qué verlo tanto, además, son solo imaginaciones mías, parece gentil y simpático, no tendría que preocuparme tanto, a Itachi le pareció bien… y él debe conocerlo perfectamente"

-Sígueme –dijo como siempre, con su tono despreocupado- Te mostraré la recamara que usarás

-Sí, gracias por todo… -entonces camino tras él por el pasillo, le fue mostrando la casa donde viviría de momento, por suerte, tendría su propia habitación, que estaba al lado del estudio y pegada al patio.

Sakura entró y hecho un vistazo, era un cuarto sencillo, una cama, un buro con lámpara, un armario y un pequeño baño. Después de 5 minutos ahí se aburrió, en realidad, no tenía nada como para desempacar o acomodar algo, así que decidió salir a la sala pues, lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar encerrada en un cuarto blanco.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había metido a Rex, un labrador color castaño en edad adulta. Inmediatamente empezó a ladrarle a Sakura pero, con una orden de su dueño se calmó al instante.

-Lo siento… es que, quería saber que si te podría ayudar en algo… -Sasuke la miraba interrogante, ella no sabía qué decirle a él, no lo conocía y no le agradaba demasiado- quizás pueda cocinar mientras tu trabajas, dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo –Sasuke la seguía mirando curioso, sus planes iban a cambiar cuando se enteró de que era la novia de su hermano pero, mientras conducía se pensó para sí mismo que eso no tenía importancia, en realidad ¿Cuánto la podría amar Itachi cuando la acababa de conocer? Estaba decidido que jugaría con ella un rato y además, así hasta le podría mostrar a Itachi lo que él no quería entender: Que todas las mujeres son iguales, no importa que tan inocentes parezcan.

-Me parece muy bien. ¿Recordaste que sabes cocinar o ya es algo natural en las mujeres? En realidad yo no sé cocinar otra cosa que no sean huevos o algo que lleve pan o sea frito… -dijo en un tono amistoso fingido del que Sakura aun incomoda no se había dado cuenta así que rió nerviosamente mientras él sonreía- La verdad esto me facilita las cosas… -dijo con su tono serio y peligroso

-¿…Qué quieres decir? –pregunto ella rápidamente

-No sé que estés pensando –dijo divertido al ver su rostro, parecía tan inocente o quizás nada- Yo solo te iba a decir que… podrías trabajar aquí, para mí –dijo finalmente

-…- Sakura estaba confundida, y otra vez desconfiada- no lo sé… por favor explícate

-Es fácil. Yo casi no tengo tiempo así que le pago a alguien para que limpie y haga el quehacer, pero esa persona renuncio… -Sakura escuchaba atentamente- Eso es lo que tú harías a parte de cocinar, claro, yo te pagaría, a parte de que ya vives aquí –le recordó con intención- así podrías comprarte ropa y cosas que necesites mientras recuperas tu memoria y vuelves a donde quiera que pertenezcas… -Sakura aún no se convencía, aunque eso no sonaba nada mal, en realidad no sabía a qué se dedicaba… - piénsalo

-creo que tienes razón… además estoy viviendo aquí y quiero hacer algo para distraerme –dijo finalmente, sabía que estaba a merced de su caridad, tenía que hacer algo para pagárselo

-muy bien. Además cuando tengas dinero para más cosas podrás conseguir otro empleo y yo puedo contratar a otra persona. Tómalo como algo temporal que nos beneficia a ambos –ella respondió con una sonrisa igual que quien le hablaba- Además… mi casa, mis reglas –dijo mirándola fijamente y sonrió, la incomodó, definitivamente algo de él no le gustaba- Encontrarás cosas en el refrigerador, si te falta algo me avisas para darte dinero, hay una tienda cerca de aquí. Yo estaré en mi estudio, adiós _extraña_… -a ella le irritaba que le dijera extraña

-Por favor te pido que no me digas así… no me gusta

-Esta bien, adiós… Sakura.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

¿Qué les pareció? Espero no traten de lincharme por cambiarle tanto la personalidad a los personajes pero estamos en otro contexto.

También una disculpa si voy muy lento, pero quiero explicar lo mejor posible las personalidades y sentimientos de cada personaje.

Espero no atrasarme para la otra así que si no tengo mucha tarea los espero el martes.

Gracias por los comentarios que ponen (si los leo), me hacen sentir bien y me alientan.

Un beso y nos vemos.


	6. En esa mesa se comen mentiras

Hola a todos ¿les sorprende que ya lo haya subido? Es que iba un capitulo atrasado y como ya hice mis exámenes (¡Yes, Yes!) y me dio tiempo pues aquí esta. Los dejo para que le den una hojeada.

Capitulo 6: En esa mesa se comen mentiras.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta, confundida ¿Por qué la había llamado Sakura? Apenas se lo iba a preguntar cuando el pelinegro se encerró en su despacho, entonces decidió respirar y calmarse, seguramente no había sido nada más que una tontería de ese tipo o eso quiso pensar.

Por lo pronto se dispuso a cocinar, no sabía de dónde había aprendido ni como sabía que ingredientes tenía que poner, pero lo sabía. Cuando abrió el refrigerador y esculco todos los cajones y las cosas que había, dijo:

-Lo suficiente para hacer una deliciosa sopa con verduras y un poco de ensalada con arroz y pollo –ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado aquello pero era como si su mente la dirigiera paso a paso, así que se apresuró a cocinar comprobando que en efecto todo estaba quedando bueno. Sonrió para sí. Itachi dijo que pasaría a verla.

Se apresuró a picar todas las verduras necesarias, no le faltaba nada pero, seguía con aquel extraño sentimiento que le provocó Sasuke al decirle "Sakura", la cabeza le empezó a doler más fuerte al grado de que se apretaba ambos lados, ya habían pasado casi dos horas y ya había terminado así que decidió sentarse un rato.

Revisó entre los cajones y encontró una caja llena de aspirinas, eso era lo único que había ahí a parte de pastillas para dormir. Tomo un vaso con agua y se llevó a la boca dos de aquellas píldoras que le ayudarían a sentirse mejor.

Miro el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 5:30 p.m., se estaba muriendo de hambre pero se dijo que no comería primero dado que no estaba en su casa, se quedo sentada un buen rato llegando casi al punto donde el sueño era lo único que quería su cuerpo.

-Lo siento por despertarte –dijo de nuevo aquella voz muy cerca de ella, Sakura se levantó rápidamente, a Sasuke le divertía ver sus reacciones pero a ella le molestaba su actitud- ¿No piensas comer?

-si… gracias… -dijo Sakura mirándolo con desconfianza dirigirse a la comida y olisquear todo

"Después de todo está en su casa" pensó ella.

-Todo se ve delicioso, aunque creo que es mucho ¿no?, quizás estés esperando a mi hermano, tal vez no tarde mucho –Sakura no decía nada, Sasuke estaba de espaldas sacando unos platos, se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener su risa, quería volver a ver _esa_ reacción en su rostro así que volteó y le dijo- ¿No me piensas ayudar a servir, Sakura? –dijo mientras colocaba los trastos sobre la mesa de madera barnizada y vidrio tallado.

De nuevo Sakura se había tensado, su gesto cambió bruscamente, abrió la boca pero no supo qué decir, Sasuke se rió por lo bajo. Ella no recordaba nada de sí misma ¿A caso Sasuke sabía quién era?

-P-por qué me dices así –dijo la pelirosa con voz nerviosa pero firme- Responde ¿A caso sabes quién soy? –Sasuke rió divertido y se acercó a ella

-Deberías ver tu cara –Sakura ya estaba enojada- No sé cómo puedes cambiar tan violentamente

-Respóndeme, ¿Por qué me dijiste Sakura otra vez?

-dijiste que no te gustaba que te dijera extraña, eso es todo –dijo adoptando una postura seria

-¿Pero por qué Sakura? Por favor dímelo

-Pues no te gusta que te llame extraña, Sakura es un nombre muy común y además tienes el pelo rosa, o ¿prefieres que te diga Ichigo?

-¿…eso es… todo?

-¿Por qué crees que yo tendría que conocerte, dímelo? –empezó con tono serio y su voz ronca se tornó grave, su rostro mostraba algo de enfado- Para mí, lo mejor sería que recuperaras la memoria y declararas qué fue lo que pasó esa noche en verdad –se veía ofendido- así no tendría que ir cada mes a reportar tu estado a la policía. –Sakura se sintió realmente tonta en ese momento y además incomoda

-Yo…

-Antes de que digas otra cosa déjame terminar –siguió- Para empezar como tú no has dado tu declaración de los hechos la policía aun no ha levantado un acta, por eso no han investigado nada, además nadie se imagino que no tendrías memoria cuando despertaras –respiró, Sakura se sintió extrañamente humillada, ella solo quería una explicación y al parecer Sasuke lo había malinterpretado, sin saber por qué, una lágrima resbalo de sus ojos

-…lo siento… no pensé en ofenderte, no era mi intensión… yo solo quería… -entonces sintió aquellos brazos cálidos sorprendiéndose bastante

-Perdón. No debí decirte eso, es solo que estoy estresado y… -él sabía que ya la tenía donde quería, era muy buen actor, se separó de ella y la miro fijamente- ¿He hecho algo para que desconfíes de mi? Sé que mi actitud no es muy buena y… te pido me disculpes… es solo que todo esto es muy repentino –Sakura empezó a tratar de entender lo que le decía- Dime, ¿Qué harías tú si una noche cuando te diriges a tu casa sin previo aviso atropellas a alguien –ella se empezó a sentir culpable- y después de todo el estrés y los nervios te dicen que salió de una operación y quedó en coma, Y además tienes que pagar sus gastos médicos, te sientes culpable y de repente, después de tanto tiempo despierta? ¿Dime qué harías? –ella solo dirigió sus ojos verdes al piso de madera, no sabía que decir pero ahora, se sentía mal, pensó que lo había juzgado mal

Si bien ella no tenía la culpa, quizás él tampoco.

-…Tienes razón… -fue lo único que dijo, el plan de Sasuke estaba funcionando

"Solo un poco más de tiempo… pero primero tengo que alejarla del santo de Itachi, además así verá al fin que todas son iguales" Pensó Sasuke mientras observaba a la pelirosa servir la sopa y lo demás. No todo lo que le había dicho fueron mentiras, solo omitió algunos detalles importantes que ella no debía conocer.

Sasuke podría ser cualquier cosa pero, no era asesino ni le gustaba huir. Justo por eso cuando aquel incidente había ocurrido la llevó rápidamente al hospital y declaró ante la policía.

Con eso para él era suficiente para pagar su error de no fijarse bien, de hecho, sí había visto a Sakura pero ella solo estaba parada en la acera hurgando en una bolsa de pan, en el momento justo cuando él parpadeó mientras aceleraba y ella se decidía a pasar.

No le pareció nada justo cuando le dijeron que tendría que pagar sus gastos médicos, aun así accedió ¿Cuánto podría ser? La verdad es que ella si se veía mal. Cuando se enteró que la habían operado haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse y sintiéndose en parte culpable, pagó la operación, pero él no era rico, quería comprarse un coche del año, trabajaba muy duro para eso y luego, ella quedó en coma. Pagara la habitación y las atenciones de un hospital no es nada barato, tendría que tomar más dinero de sus ahorros en el banco y Adiós coche nuevo; al menos por un muy buen tiempo.

Fue ese el momento en el que se peleo con su hermano Itachi, que para aquellos momentos ya había atendido a Sakura ¿Por qué tendría él que pagar con todo si no todo había sido su culpa? Se sintió realmente molesto y empezaron a discutir y hasta ese momento seguía enojado, Sasuke no pensaba en disculparse, porque según él no hiso nada malo y menos siendo tan orgulloso.

Aquella mujer según Sasuke, le había quitado mucho, le debía mucho, de repente se vio yéndole a reclamar o hablándole de sus problemas cada vez que se estresaba, de repente se vio dándose cuenta de que era hermosa, de repente, algo en él estaba cambiando

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensó él "Todas son iguales… y esta ya me debe mucho, yo sé cómo me lo pagara…" dijo al fin, porque para él todas las mujeres eran iguales y esa ya le había dado muchos problemas como para solo dejarla ir. Jugaría con ella, de eso estaba seguro pero, nunca pensó que Itachi estaría ahí.

Sakura no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del hombre con el que viviría y, en ese momento con lo que le había dicho Sasuke y sintiéndose como se sentía pensó "¿Cómo pude pensar eso? Además, por su carácter ya se disculpo, en realidad no es malo ni nada… es solo… ¿Estrés?".

Y tras la sonrisa del pelinegro todo era falsedad "Se parece tanto… parece que fuese muy buena y la victima, la que sufre con unas palabras… es amable y ahora ¡Llora! Esta es de las peores… es como si fuese _ella_… es como si, la odiara"

Desde el jardín de enfrente alguien tocaba la puerta, Itachi había llegado.

-Yo abro –dijo ella y cruzó la sala en un par de zancadas. Ya había terminado de servir tres porciones.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró otra vez con esa sonrisa que la estremecía y esos ojos negros que sin decir nada le hacían sentir tanto. Itachi tenía una rosa en la mano, y se la extendió a Sakura que la cogió con alegría.

-pasa, pasa… -dijo ella- te dije que te esperaría a comer y además ¡Cociné yo! –dijo orgullosa

-Esta bien pero… –la miró a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara- ¿Me perdonas si me como el postre primero? Tengo ganas de algo dulce –dijo agachándose a la altura de su rostro y besándole los labios, Sasuke había caminado hasta la puerta

-Bienvenido, Itachi. ¿Por qué no pasas al comedor? La comida ya esta servida –dijo interrumpiéndolos

-Eres muy amable, hermano –le dijo Itachi dándole un abrazo que el menor recibió sin ganas

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa y tomaron asiento, la comida olía realmente deliciosa además de que se veía apetitosa. Itachi la probó comprobando que sus sentidos no le mentían.

-Esta delicioso… -dijo mirando a Sakura- Creo que la cocina ya es algo natural de las mujeres…

-¿Verdad? Eso mismo le dije yo… -dijo Sasuke con tono normal, como si ya no estuviese enojado con él

-y… ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Itachi a Sakura- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, me siento bien… no ha pasado nada –mentira

-Es cierto –la secundo Sasuke- Bueno, nada aparte de descubrir que sabe cocinar

-eso me parece bien porque te pedí que la cuidaras, ¿La has tratado bien? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Claro que sí –mentira- la he tratado muy bien… hasta le ofrecí trabajo ¿Qué bien, no?

-Es cierto, bueno, es que ya estoy viviendo aquí y además, si encuentro trabajo no me darán una prestación el primer día ¿verdad? y necesito comprar ropa para ponerme porque, aparte de lo que traigo ahora no tengo nada más –Sasuke la miro con esa sonrisa falsa

"_No tengo ropa…_¡Claro! Se lo cuenta como por casualidad para que el estúpido de mi hermano termine comprándole cosas"

-Tienes razón. Ni siquiera me pasó por la mente pero si quieres terminando de comer te llevo a comprar, además hoy ya termine mi turno –dijo Itachi tomando su mano

"Era obvio que diría eso, Itachi no baka" seguía pensando Sasuke "ahora ella acepta con una cara de alivio y seguro dice algo como _¡Gracias, me has salvado!_ O _¡Qué haría yo sin ti!_"

-No –dijo ella- de verdad no tienes por qué molestarte o preocuparte

"Es lista" seguía el pelinegro en su mente "Lo rechaza dignamente aunque sabe que de todos modos mi hermano lo hará y además pensará que ella no lo quiere por su dinero"

-¿Molestarme? –siguió Itachi- claro que no… es solo como… una ayuda. Tómalo así, me lo puedes pagar después

"Lo sabía, solo que él nunca aceptaría otra vez el dinero" dijo en su mente, era tanta su diversión en sus propios pensamientos que tuvo que tomar un poco de Coca-Cola para no tirarse a reír como psicópata "Esta conversación es tan predecible, mi hermano es estúpido y ella… ella es de las peores: Es calculadora"

-En serio no, gracias –repeló la pelirosa- Sasuke me dijo que me puede adelantar algo y además ya vivo aquí, con mi trabajo se lo puedo pagar.

-Esta bien… pero solo para que no sientas que yo estoy contigo por compasión –dijo Itachi y Sakura le dio un golpecito en el hombro, él hiso un gesto de "¡Qué dolor!" y ella rió- esto se llama violencia en el noviazgo ¿Sabes?

"¿Esta bien?, ¡¿en serio ella lo dejará así!?"

-Teatrero, no te pegué fuerte. Además nunca podría creer eso, si fueses compasivo ya me estarías dando otro beso.

Sasuke aun permanecía en silencio hundido en sus pensamientos mientras las dos personas frente a él se besaban con ternura

"Mentira. Es una mentirosa" se decía en su mente "Definitivamente ella no es como las que se conforman con una baratija, esta es de las que quieren el oro de verdad. Claro, se muestra buena e independiente para ganárselo pero, cuando ya lo tenga en sus manos… Adiós Itachi"

Así se encontraban esas tres personas compartiendo alimentos en la misma mesa, pero no los mismos sentimientos. Sasuke pensaba que todo a su alrededor era falso, nunca pensó que en realidad lo único falso era su propio mundo, el mundo donde vivía desde que le habían roto el corazón.

Él la había tratado tan bien, con tanta ternura, la consentía, le daba lo que quería, le entregaba su amor e inocencia y ella… lo había engañado, había jugado con él sin importarle el dolor que le causo, ni que a consecuencia de ese dolor el cambiase tanto.

"Todos son falsos, todos mienten… hasta mis padres mentían, mi madre mintió siempre" pensó el pelinegro con algo de amargura terminando de comer y llevándose el vaso a la boca para por fin poder pararse de esa mesa, donde al menos él, sentía que comía mentiras.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Ichigo= fresa

Baka= tonto (pero creo que ya lo sabían)

¿Qué les pareció? Sin duda Sasuke tiene atrofiado el cerebro o es bipolar. En fin, pobre de él.

Pero recuerden, este fic es: ITASAKU. Así que todavía hay más.

Espero sus comentarios (quejas) (insultos) y otras cosas son bien recibidas.

Nee Dulcecito311 Gracias por captar la idea de personalidad de Sasuke: Él se desilusionó y bueno, algunos tenemos diferentes formas de reaccionar, él, se volvió frío y además, se enredo solo con muchachas que querían dinero, un novio para presumir… Pero creo que esto ya lo había dicho.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de escribir y por seguir leyendo.

Un beso y nos vemos.

Capítulo siguiente: El idiota y la triste pelirroja


	7. El idiota y la Triste pelirroja

Capitulo 7: El idiota y la triste pelirroja

_Amor: te tienes que amar a ti mismo y amar a tu pareja. No solo amar a tu pareja, no solo amarte a ti._

/ / / / / / /

Después de aquella pre-cena Itachi se fue despidiéndose de su novia como cuando había llegado y Sasuke se quedó ahí, pensando.

"parece que la quiere… No, ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que acaba de conocer? Además ella es igual a todas, le haré un favor a ése tonto"

Si algo había conseguido con lo poco que había hablado con ella era su confianza, ella se sentía mal por "juzgarlo mal o al menos haberlo pensado" y él sabía cómo aprovechar todo, además, según él ella estaba fingiendo, cuando le quitara la máscara de mujer inocente todo sería más fácil, o al menos eso pensaba el pelinegro.

Por su parte Sakura estaba contenta, cada vez que miraba a Itachi sentía que no le faltaba nada, aunque aun se preguntaba cómo es que lo podía querer así si lo acababa de conocer, quizás era que, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, cada vez que lo escuchaba, cada vez que lo besaba… sentía que conocía todo de él, todos sus sentimientos, confiaba plenamente en él.

La pelirosa dio las buenas noches y se encerró en la habitación que utilizaría, se tiró a la cama quitándose las molestas botas, sintiéndose por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, cansada. Abril estaba empezando y además de los pronósticos lluviosos, hacía calor. Estaba decidida a tomar un baño cuando se percato de algo evidente: No tenía ropa, ni bata. Nada.

-Dios… es cierto… -dijo quedándose en la entrada del cuarto de baño, en este había toallas limpias pero nada más, soplándose con la mano izquierda por el calor que sentía mientras con la derecha se dio un golpecito en la frente- Justo estábamos hablando de esto y se me olvidó –suspiró- tal vez mañana pueda comprarme algo pero ¿hoy me quedaré así y mañana saldré así?

Entonces, el sonido provocado por los toques en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Puedes abrir? –dijo aquella voz ronca del otro lado de la puerta, ésta se abrió

"Ni siquiera preguntó para qué…" pensó él mirando su cara sonriente

-Lo siento, es que estaba

-No importa, quizás esto te sirva… -dijo dándole una muda doblada de ropa de mujer- creo que es de tu talla –Sakura las tomo extrañada, preguntándose de dónde las había sacado.

-G-gracias… me es de mucha ayuda… emm…

-Es de mi novia, se la devolverás después de que compres tu propia ropa, es una pijama y un vestido para mañana, cuando llegue de trabajar saldremos. –Sakura apenas iba a preguntar a dónde pero Sasuke cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que ella abriera siquiera la boca dejándola con sus dudas.

-¿Saldremos? –dijo ella confundida- mañana le preguntaré, por lo pronto sí me podré dormir fresquecita –dijo poniendo el seguro a la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la regadera.

Al otro día, la pelirosa despertó temprano por los ruidos de su compañero en la cocina. Apenas eran las 7:30 a.m. cuando se paró de la cama a preparar el desayuno pero él ya se había ido.

Después de eso, mejor se dio un baño para despejarse y se quedó en pijama para limpiar la casa y ver televisión. Era un pijama de dos piezas, pantalón y blusa mangas largas, ambas prendas de algodón color verde claro.

Sakura termino exhausta pues la casa no era tan pequeña y, otra vez estaba sudando a mares. Se sentó un rato frente al ventilador mirando la televisión, ya eran alrededor de las 12:40 y el sudor se le había secado dejándole la piel pegajosa

-¡Qué asco! –dijo la pelirosa en voz alta encontrándose sola- si me baño ahora y me pongo el vestido ese… pero… si vuelo a sudar y además para qué querrá que me lo ponga… aunque

Entonces sonó el timbre sacándola de sus razonamientos, aun en pijama, se puso de pie, apago el televisor y se dirigió a la puerta mientras decía "voy" en voz alta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muchacha como de su edad y estatura, piel blanca, pelirroja, lentes, con una expresión no amigable en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí con mi pijama puesto? –exigió Karin al encontrar a una desconocida en casa de su novio y con la pijama que se había quedado en casa de éste hacía unos días- Contesta…

Sakura se quedó como boba, no sabía qué decirle a esa mujer, ese parecía un mal entendido pero se tranquilizó y respiro: La pelirroja le estaba dando tiempo de hablar; aun así ¿Cómo le explicaría todo eso que le estaba sucediendo y por lo cual termino viviendo en casa de Sasuke? Lo único que se le ocurrió decir para ganar tiempo de dar una explicación antes de que la pelirroja se fuese con una idea equivocada fue:

-Soy novia de Itachi…

-¿Qué? –dijo Karin confundida

-Si… bueno… es una historia muy complicada pero no quería que pensaras otra cosa… -Sakura se retiro del marco de la puerta dejando pasar a Karin- Sasuke esta…

-Trabajando. Lo sé…

-pero… tocaste la puerta –dijo Sakura contradiciéndola

-pensé que estaría la señorita Ino, ella se encargaba de la limpieza pero aun no me has dicho ¿qué haces aquí con mi pijama puesto? Aun pienso que me podrías estar engañando

-Aha sí, lo siento. Veamos… dónde empiezo… -balbuceaba Sakura- esto es muy difícil de explicar… incluso hasta de creer –comenzó a contar

-¿Por qué?

-pues… bueno, porque en realidad no sé quién soy

-¿QUÉ?

Así fue como Sakura le empezó a resumir todo lo que le había ocurrido los últimos cuatro días, en un principio Sakura pensó que Karin lo sabría pero, al parecer, Sasuke no le había dicho nada del accidente.

Unos minutos después de haber desecho la idea que tenía en su mente, Karin empezó a sentir agradable la compañía de la otra, sin saber por qué, le había caído bien, además siempre fue de la clase de personas que ella admiraba: siempre con una sonrisa para ofrecer y en sus ojos esa llama de lucha, no como ella.

La pelirosa hablaba maravillas de Itachi, Karin que lo conocía ya de hacía meses, sabía que todo lo que ella decía era verdad y por un momento la envidio. Ella tendría ya 5 meses con Sasuke y el seguía tratándola tan… fríamente.

A la pelirroja siempre le dolía su comportamiento y su poca muestra de cariño

-Realmente eres afortunada, en apenas cuatro días y ya se quieren así… Itachi-san es un bueno hombre –dijo con nostalgia- tú debes ser especial, nunca supe que saliera con alguien ni que tuviese citas…

"Especial" repitió Sakura en su mente, sin duda él era especial para ella pero las palabras de la pelirroja la hicieron sentirse un poco más segura.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Itachi iba caminando por el hospital, era viernes y le tocaba el turno completo: No podría ver a Sakura.

Además de querer estar con ella, sentía que debía hacer algo para ayudarla. Sí, la pelirosa se veía fuerte pero en realidad, no saber nada de tu pasado también se puede tornar frustrante.

Pasó frente a aquella habitación, donde la miraba todos los días sin falta y que ahora estaba habitado por un nuevo paciente. Sin pensarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro: Sabía que era afortunado al encontrarla a ella y no la perdería ni por los horarios.

Estaba decidido, el sábado la llevaría a conocer a su madre, seguro le agradaba y además, podría pasarse todo el camino junto a ella.

-¿Por qué sonreirá así Uchiha-san? –preguntó una enfermera a otra por los pasillos al ver a Itachi frente a la habitación de un paciente listo para cirugía- nunca lo he visto sonreír así tanto rato

-Quién sabe. Quizás es sádico –dijo la otra

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Sin saber cómo las dos jóvenes empezaron a platicar de la familia y el amor.

Sin duda Sakura seguía teniendo miedo, miedo y angustia por no saber nada de su pasado, de su vida, de las cosas que habría hecho pero aun así, a Karin le pareció ver mucha felicidad en sus orbes verdes cada vez que se expresaba de algo, lo hacía con pasión y sin titubeos, tenía bien clara su definición de amor.

"si tan solo por una vez… él me dijera que me ama…" pensaba Karin mientras Sakura se encontraba hablando ahora del mal día que abría al mirar las nubes espesas por la ventana "¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo? ¿Por qué no te puedo dejar aunque me causes tanta tristeza?"

Lo único que no le gustaba de él era cómo la trataba, lo único por lo que no lo dejaba era porque lo amaba de verdad y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para demostrárselo

"como la vez que sin que él se disculpara perdoné su infidelidad solo para no perderlo…" recordó y sintió ganas de llorar

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto la pelirosa frente a ella al darse cuenta de que Karin no la escuchaba, tenía los ojos fijos en un punto muerto y sus ojos nublados amenazando con derramar unas lágrimas como el cielo de ese día tras los cristales.

-¿ehe? Amm… no es nada. Es que me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste de la familia…

-aha… -dijo asintiendo y asimilando- lo sé, me frustra no saber si tengo familia o si alguien se preocupa por mi mientras yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada

-Justo en eso pienso. Dijiste que, que una familia debía ser unida y donde todos se amaran pero… no siempre es así, ¿sabes? mis padres _no_ se amaban… _ni_ me amaban. Lo único que les agradezco es que se hayan hecho cargo de mi y no me abandonaran… -sin saber por qué, sentía una gran confianza hacia Sakura

"_¿Qué no te das cuenta? Solo te tuve para que tu padre no me dejara… pero ahora ya no está aquí"_ Esto paso rápidamente por la cabeza de Sakura, se sintió aturdida y a la vez… le dolía algo, en el alma.

-Aunque siempre es doloroso que te recuerden que tú… no debiste nacer… -continuó Karin, además necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella no tenía muchos amigos, en realidad ¿tenía?- que eres solo un error con muchos problemas incluidos… -la otra escuchaba atentamente sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla- y después… -su voz se quebraba- lo único que quieres en la vida es… que alguien te ame. –Sakura terminó de escucharla y sin pedir permiso, la abrazó, Karin se sorprendió pero luego recibió el abrazo y dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos escarlatas

-todo estará bien… -dijo sin saber qué decir- tienes a Sasuke –dijo ella sin saber que le dolía un poco pues, en realidad ella no tenía a Sasuke, solo se aferraba a él- y ahora también cuentas conmigo, ¿amigas? –dijo apartándose de ella, componiendo una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano, la cual Karin estrechó pintando una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias… amiga

-La vida no puede ser tan mala, solo tienes que esforzarte y saber lo que quieres en verdad

"saber lo que quiero en verdad" repitió la pelirroja en su mente

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke se encontraba apurado redactando documentos en la computadora, Naruto le miraba con escepticismo, la verdad sabía que Sasuke nunca había tomado en serio una relación pero, ya llevaba casi cinco meses con Karin y ¿Quería también jugar con la novia de su hermano? Definitivamente algo en su amigo estaba mal y él lo sabía. Y se lo haría saber.

Sasuke estaba extrañado, ya pasaban las 2:00 p.m. y Karin no le había llamado; y siempre lo hacía

"Es extraño" pensó pero le resto importancia mientras vio a Naruto acercarse hasta el

-teme… tenemos que hablar –Sasuke lo miro ceñudo pero Naruto no dio explicaciones- ¿Podemos ir hoy al bar?

-Hoy no puedo, dobe, tengo otras cosas que hacer… -dijo cortante

-Vale. Entonces te acompañaré, siempre te acompaño.

En el fondo, aunque Sasuke se convirtiese en el mayor de los idiotas Naruto siempre iba a estar ahí, ¿Por qué? Simple: El idiota el hermano que no tuvo. Con el que creció, jugó y aprendió. Porque era su mejor amigo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

-Bueno… creo que me tengo que ir a mi trabajo –empezó Karin- yo trabajo en la tarde así que a veces paso por aquí temprano y veo que hace falta

-¡Aha! Gracias por prestarme el pijama, te prometo que te lo devolveré mañana mismo

-No hace falta, yo tengo muchos en mi casa, es más –dijo procesando una idea- mañana vendré otra vez a ver a Sasuke, si quieres luego vamos a mi casa y te presto ropa, yo tengo mucha y como casi siempre estoy en el trabajo no la uso, también podríamos ir al centro comercial

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo- la verdad es que quería salir, estuve mucho en el hospital y ahora aquí… Itachi está muy ocupado así que no le digo nada…

-entonces mañana iremos de compras –dijo ya con más animo- hasta mañana, amiga. –dijo yéndose de ahí con una sincera sonrisa.

A Sakura le había agradado mucho, aunque había algo en ella… que le decía que no era feliz. Le dio nostalgia… quizás por eso la había abrazado

-¿Solo quiere sentirse amada? –ese pensamiento se escapó de sus labios casi en un susurro- por alguna razón… yo también quiero necesitar un amor.

Después de eso, continuó con lo que se dispuso hacer antes de la repentina visita de su ahora amiga: Darse un baño, y uno largo con agua fría.

Porque quizás iba a llover, pero no por eso dejaba de hacer calor.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, les gustó? Vale, que me han dicho que Sasuke no tiene que ser tan emo pero ya verán lo que pasará después.

Por cierto, que si, ok, este fic es Itasaku ¿Dónde? Pues prometo ponerlo en el otro capítulo, todo lo que Itachi no ha salido saldrá después, porque él es el personaje principal, pero creo que me meti mucho en los otros, lo siento. n.n

Capitulo siguiente: Cuando hay lluvia, te refugias.

Por cierto darkzuryan: Gracias por el comentario, en serio, y me alegra que haya más personas por ahí que les guste (adoren) Ouran High School Host Club, tienes razón, yo también quisiera un Kyoya aunque mis personajes favoritos eran Hikaru y Kaoru, son tan lindos, (no soy fuyoshi), siempre estuvieron juntos porque en realidad nadie los entendía, estaban solos, incluso cuando la tipa esa dijo "me conformo con cualquiera de los dos" ¿Qué le pasaba? Los lastimaron mucho… cuando un personaje es adorable, yo lo adoro. Y a ellos los quería abrazar cada vez que mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos, Ja, yo también me voy mucho del tema, gracias por el lindo comentario. Nos vemos.


	8. Cuando hay lluvia, te refugias

Na: Estas "vacaciones" de semana santa no publicaré, Lo siento.

Capítulo 8: Cuando hay lluvia, te refugias.

Sakura se había quedado sola en casa de nuevo, sin nada más que hacer, ya limpia y pensando en Itachi, ese guapo doctor que además de curarla la había hipnotizado con esos intensos ojos negros. Miró desganada el reloj en la pared 3:59 p.m. Quería verlo

Clic clock Clic clock Ese sonido la volvía loca, en realidad solo habrían pasado quince minutos desde que había salido de la ducha y ella sentía una eternidad.

-Hoy Itachi trabaja todo el día, entonces mañana seguro esta cansado… -entonces se le dibujo una sonrisa- bueno, yo puedo ayudarlo a descansar. –Miro el reloj otra vez: El tiempo pasaba lento, apenas eran las cuatro en punto.

Afuera todavía el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Escuchó la camioneta de Sasuke, aunque para ese momento ya tenía la comida hecha y todo ordenado. Cuando el pelinegro entro, para la sorpresa de ella, él no fue el único en entrar. Tras él paso un joven alto y guapo, rubio y de ojos azules, que ella no conocía.

"seguro un compañero de trabajo" pensó al ver que el rubio traía un traje gris casual.

-Bien teme, después de que termines tus asuntos me tienes que escuchar…

-ya cállate, eres molesto.

-mira quién lo dice. –Sasuke notó la presencia de la joven en la cocina y compuso una sonrisa

-Hola Sakura, espero que estés lista para salir. –terminó por decir y Naruto volteó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la de pelo rosa, con cara de confusión.

-Buenas tardes… -saludó el rubio al ver que ella no respondía

-aha… Buenas tardes –dijo ella ofreciendo una amable sonrisa

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto –dijo pasando por el lado del otro y ofreciéndole la mano, ella entreabrió la boca pero no dijo nada, Naruto notó esto- no te preocupes –ella hiso un gesto de extrañeza- yo sé lo que te pasó, así que no tienes que decir nada si no quieres

Aquel alto rubio parecía honesto, entonces tomó su mano. Naruto siempre tenía un aura amigable, era amable y gracioso, aun así también era serio y decidido en otros aspectos.

-Yo le digo Sakura… -dijo la voz desde atrás

-¿Por el pelo? -Sonrió él soltando su mano

Bien, quizás si se veía algo extraña con el pelo así, era rosa ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-Eso creo… -mascullo ella- si quieres puedes decirme así también

-¡Genial Sakura-chan! Seguro te llevarás de maravilla con Karin-chan –dijo con intensión, mandándole una indirecta a su amigo quien rodó los ojos- es la novia del teme, y Hinata-chan que es mi novia.

-Eso creo… Karin es una buena persona… mañana iremos de compras –soltó

-¿Karin estuvo aquí? –interrogó el pelinegro sin importancia

-…si… ¡Vino a ver si faltaba algo! –compuso

-Ya veo – "Es extraño" pensó para sí.

Los tres comieron con un ambiente animado gracias al rubio, aunque en realidad, Sakura no sabía de qué platicar, se remetía a asentir y reír de las ocurrencias. El otro por su parte, siempre tuvo un carácter serio y más cuando Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos: "Si le hago caso nuca se callará" es lo que pensaba siempre. Así pasaron alrededor de una hora hasta que Sasuke paro la amena conversación por parte de su amigo.

-Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde –dijo sin importancia

-pero… ¿Dónde exactamente? Nuca me lo dijiste –a ella le exasperaba la actitud del pelinegro

-Hmp

-Ahí están otra vez tus molestos monosílabos, Teme, te dije que el molesto eras tú.

-¿En serio? –se dirigió a Naruto con la ceja curveada- Vamos a la policía, Dobe

-¿policía? –susurró ella más que preguntar.

-Hoy es viernes, Sakura, ya inició otro mes –dijo como lo más obvio del mundo, ella no comprendía su explicación explicita- tenemos que ir a la delegación

-¿Para qué? ¿Saben algo? ¿Hice algo? –el pelinegro rió ante sus gestos tan cambiantes- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti –dijo serio- tus cambios de humor son graciosos

"Tan graciosos como los tuyos… bipolar" pensó la pelirosa sin decir palabra

-Cada que inicia el mes tengo que ir a dar reporte a la policía de tu estado, fue un trato para que no me molestaran tanto, y voy los viernes porque los otros días simplemente no puedo. ¿Contentos?

-¿Lo vez? –dijo bromista Naruto- Me hubieran llevado billones de años descifrar que ese "Hmp" significaba todo eso –y logró hacerlo reír un poco

-Esta vez, como ya has despertado tienes que ir conmigo a declarar… -dijo dirigiendo la mirada otra vez a ella

-Pero no recuerdo nada… ¿Esperas que mienta?

-Eso ya lo sé. En el reporte medico esta que perdiste la memoria pero aun así tienes que ir. Es una obligación.

-Yo te dije que también iba a ir… Sasuke –dispuso Naruto con cara seria antes de que le dijera que se fuera.

Ahora que ya había conocido a la pelirosa, el rubio estaba dispuesto a darle toda una catedra a Sasuke por sus pensamientos y tratos tan denigrantes hacia todas las mujeres. Joder, él estaba saliendo con Karin y se notaba cuanto lo amaba ella, pero ¿que hacía él? Engañarla con cada mujer guapa que se dejara, hasta con su empleada la habría engañado y esa vez ella lo supo. ¿Él qué hiso? ¿Le pidió perdón, cambio? No, pero ella lo perdonó.

A Naruto no le gustaba ver esa relación, ella sufría para ser feliz de vez en cuando y su amigo, a ese le daba igual. Y así ninguno sería feliz. Naruto sabía de la primera relación que tuvo Sasuke pero eso no le daba derecho a ser así, en especial con su novia; la pelirroja no era como la otra que lo había engañado, no. De hecho, Naruto sabía que podía haber toda clase de mujeres y hombres, pero él sabía distinguirlas y le enseñaría a Sasuke. Su novia lo amaba y él era un idiota.

Los tres salieron rumbo a la delegación en el coche del rubio. No tardaron mucho pues en realidad no estaba tan lejos y ellos vivían en el centro de la ciudad.

Fueron atendidos por el oficial que se encargaba de "cuidar" su caso, le entregaron el reporte medico y le explicaron la situación.

-Que mal hija… -dijo el señor de edad mayor- Pues bien señor Uchiha, tendrá que hacerse cargo de ella, como ya sabe, pagar sus medicamentos–reviso el papel que tenía en las manos, Sasuke estaba algo molesto- aquí dice que tiene que ir al hospital cada sábado y si es necesario que consuma medicinas me temo que usted se las deberá proporcionar –hiso una pausa para entregarle el documento a la pelirosa- Bien, entonces cuando recupere la memoria deberá venir a declarar los hechos y entonces se decidirá si debe pagarle al señor Uchiha o darle la mitad de los gastos… todo depende de su declaración.

Después de eso, el día se le fue muy rápido a Sakura. Naruto la llevó de vuelta pero salió nuevamente con Sasuke, que le encargo darle comida a Rex. Hacía mucho calor por lo que decidió salir un rato después de cumplir no tan fácilmente la petición de su compañero.

"si me fijo bien por donde voy no me perderé" pensó ella.

Había lavado la ropa que le dieron en el hospital y se la puso una vez seca; no quería salir con un vestido a la calle. Traía aun los doscientos pesos en el pantalón. Quizás se comprase algo. Salió de aquella casa cerrando con la llave que el pelinegro le había dado antes de irse. Si llegaba rápido, antes que él, no se daría cuenta.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo OoooOoooOoooO

Ya sábado a medio día, había regresado del hospital donde un medico jugó con su mente sin resultado alguno. La tarde pasada no había caminado mucho por miedo a perderse, solo se compró un helado en un puesto que encontró por ahí y volvió ante las gotas de agua que empezaban a cubrir las calles. Sasuke no se había tardado ni tres horas en volver, había tomado pero no estaba borracho, ni se dio cuenta de que ella había salido.

Karin ya estaba llegando por su nueva amiga. Se bajo del taxi y tocó la puerta, esta vez, fue recibida por su novio. No le dijo nada, solo la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y la beso apasionadamente por un momento.

-hoy estas hermosa… -le dijo al verla en uno de sus shorts negros cortos, y una camisa blanca holgada, con unas sandalias negras y el pelo suelto. Su corte la hacía lucir hermosa. Ella era hermosa.

"quisiera que me dijeras otra cosa" pensó ella mientras sonreía recordando la conversación con la pelirosa.

-gracias… amor… -dijo ella- vine por tomodachi-chan para ir de compras

-yo las puedo llevar –dijo él pues quería observarlas juntas, estaba seguro de que ellas eran iguales.

-No hace falta –dijo ella, entonces él la soltó y se dio la vuelta dejándola en la puerta, ella entró y cerro

-la pelo chicle esta…

-Aquí –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y saludando rápido a Karin en un abrazo- hola Karin-chan –dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa que Karin devolvió- ¿Vamos?

-Espera Sakura… -dijo su voz fastidiada- toma… -le extendió algo de dinero, lo suficiente- fue un acuerdo

-Cierto –dijo ella- y yo lo pagaré trabajando aquí –no tenía por qué verlo de otra manera, ella no le debía nada hasta que se demostrara lo que había pasado aquella noche

Ambas salieron y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta tomar el metro. 10 minutos después estaban frente a una gran tienda.

-El centro comercial… -dijo Karin- ¿Lo reconoces?

-no…

¿Cómo lo iba a reconocer? ¿Cómo reconocería algo de aquella ciudad si apenas se acababa de mudar y va Sasuke y la atropella? Apenas y conocía unas calles de su casa y la panadería.

Entraron un par de horas recorriendo cada tienda, compraron ropa para la temporada de calor y algo de ropa casual, no mucho en realidad.

-También podemos ir a mi casa y hacer muchas cosas –dijo Karin emocionada- podríamos hablar, ver películas… No sé pero sería divertido

-Claro que sí –dijo la otra entusiasmada, en ese momento, el celular de la pelirroja sonó

Se emocionó un poco al descubrir quién la llamaba, era Sasuke, su novio, el que apenas y la llamaba cuando quería verla. Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Sasuke? –dijo dulcemente

-¿Aun están comprando ropa? –dijo seco, como de mal humor pasando la voz de Karin que entristeció un poco

-s-si –respondió

-Bien, necesito que vuelvan rápido, Itachi esta esperando a tu tomodachi

-Claro… -"era eso" pensó pero luego miro animada a Sakura, el otro ya había colgado. Sakura la miro preocupada por sus gestos pero sus preguntas se enterraron con las palabras de Karin- ¡¿Adivina qué?! Tu dulce novio te esta esperando en casa de Sasuke –dijo con más animo al ver el rostro de Sakura emocionado

-Pues entonces vamos.

Se tardaron más en encontrar un taxi que en regresar. Al entrar a la casa Sasuke se notaba molesto, estaba en el sillón. Karin saludó a Itachi amablemente y paso a sentarse al lado del otro.

Antes de siquiera decir una palabra, Itachi había tomado a Sakura entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí y cerrando sus labios con un beso cálido. Se separó un poco después de unos segundos y la miro a sus ojos verdes y brillantes

-Necesitaba verte –dijo dejándole otro pequeño y rápido beso en los labios

-Yo también… quería que estuvieses conmigo… -ante sus palabras Itachi sonrió de lado

-entonces te gustará lo que te voy a decir… -soltó misterioso y antes de que ella hablara continuó- ¿Quisieras salir de la ciudad, para visitar a mi madre?

-¿E-enserio? –preguntó incrédula e Itachi asintió- Claro que sí

-bien, entonces ¿vamos? Es un poco lejos pero vale la pena el paisaje y mi madre te adorará

Itachi ya había hablado con Sasuke, y Sakura por su parte, no tenía nada que empacar, guardo un poco de ropa que había comprado en el cajón de su recamara y salió despidiéndose de Karin y Sasuke.

-se ven tan lindos… -suspiro Karin, Sasuke solo gruñó- oye… Sasuke, me tengo que ir, aun tengo cosas que hacer

-No tan rápido –dijo el pelinegro, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida- Aquí también hay _cosas_ que hacer –dijo enredándola entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente

-Sa-sasuke… -susurró ella ante sus actos

Su sonrisa de hielo le erizaba la piel, sus caricias frías la hacían sentir la calidez que ella quería, que no podía rechazar. Lo miró a esos ojos llenos de deseo, solo eso, pero ella se encargaría de poner lo que faltaba, algo de amor.

Itachi y Sakura llegaron al departamento de éste en casi una hora, un limpio y amplio apartamento de soltero. Al entrar se podía apreciar la sala-comedor, a un lado de este estaba la cocina, con un refrigerador, una alacena, un horno de microondas, y otras cosas ordenadas y limpias.

-Solo iré por mis cosas y luego tomamos el tren… -dijo yendo a su habitación por su maleta, no la había llevado pues todo había sido repentino, su madre le llamó diciendo que estaba un poco enferma y qué mejor doctor para curarla, además no sabía si Sakura aceptaría ir con él

-Si… -dijo ella sentándose en el mueble- ¡Pero apúrate porque esta lloviendo! –dijo en un casi grito

-¡Si! –se escucho

Itachi salió por el pasillo casi 10 minutos después, cuando la ligera lluvia se había vuelto una tormenta

-No me gusta que llueva… -dijo ella más para si misma

-No dijeron que llovería, el clima está cambiando mucho… -respondió

-Cuando llueve hace frío y no puedes salir a ningún lado, es molesto. Solo compré ropa para calor –Itachi rió para sí

-¿Tienes frío? –dijo envolviéndola entre sus fuertes brazos. Sin esa bata blanca se podían distinguir perfectamente sus trabajados músculos, además de que tenía puesta una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo- ¿Mejor? –dijo inclinándose a besarla suavemente. Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron levemente mientras asentía –Nuestro tren sale en 40 minutos, nunca pensé que fuese a llover tan fuerte, probablemente no lo alcancemos a tiempo

-¿y entonces? –inquirió ella

-¿Entonces, podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la tormenta pase e irnos en otro tren, o irnos hasta mañana? –Sakura se sonrojo más y el aprovecho para besarla de nuevo- aunque no creo que deje de llover en un buen rato -afirmó

-Si lo hará… -dijo ella, sabiendo que perdería, él alzó la ceja divertido

-¿Por qué no te sientas a esperar entonces? ¿Mientras, Quieres comer algo? Te advierto que solo cocino cosas sencillas

-Claro.

Comieron mientras Itachi le contaba a ella todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, reían amenamente, hablaron desde el clima de ese día hasta de la sociedad, ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Aun estaban en esa casa solos, y no paraba de llover, Sakura tenía un poco de frío e Itachi lo notó.

Se fue acercando a ella como un depredador asechando a su presa, ella le seguía el juego. Entonces, aun sentados en el suelo donde algún momento atrás se habían sentado, Itachi se fue enzima de ella para hacerle cosquillas, Sakura se rió hasta que ya no pudo y él la dejo.

Había quedado acostada en el suelo y él arriba de ella sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no dejarle caer el peso de su cuerpo, esta vez ella fue la que se acercó a el para llenarlo de besos. Los besos se hicieron más intensos, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Sakura se percató de la situación en la que estaba e intentó pararse pero Itachi no la dejo.

-I-itachi… -susurró antes de que él sellara sus labios, esta vez mordiendo su labio inferior levemente haciéndola estremecerse.

Ella quería estar con él, ¿Quién no querría? Pero tenía miedo, de no poder ofrecerle lo que él le ofrecía, ella no sabía aun nada de su vida y entonces ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada.

-yo… -alcanzó a salir- yo no te puedo ofrecer nada… tu mereces –antes de que siguiese hablando Itachi puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-Tu me ofreces lo que nadie más puede –se acercó hasta su oreja y susurró- …amor… -ella enrojeció- no sabes que tantas cosas me haces sentir... –Sakura sintió un revuelco en su estomago, todo de él también le hacían sentir tanto- me gusta... que aun después de estos días aun te sonrojes cuando te beso

-tu también... siempre te sonrojas –se defendió- y tu eres peor... a veces hasta tartamudeas

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo

-Así es. No hagas como si no lo-lo supieras –le imitó

-Mentirosa, si no te callas…

-¿qué? –interrumpió ella

-Te callaré con un beso…

-sabes que soy muy habladora

-entonces no soltaré tus labios –dijo casi en un susurro acercándola hacia él y volviéndola a besar. La miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso, una oportunidad que ella no negó, en sus brazos se sentía segura.

La fue llevando hasta la habitación mientras la besaba con devoción.

Intoxicación. Del perfume de sus cabellos. De sus besos que la perdían, él era un hombre, ella una mujer. Estaban solos en casa de éste, le ofrecería otra recamara pero… un rato solos y no podía dejar de besarla, su cuerpo le reclamaba que avanzara, que recorriera su blanca piel suavemente hasta conocerla toda y ella, ella por consiguiente, estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

Una caricia repentina la estremeció por completo, haciendo que el color subiera a sus mejillas y el calor a su cuerpo. Querían descubrir la suave línea entre el amor y el placer. Sus largos dedos pasaron bajo la delgada tela de la blusa verde, recorriendo su espalda en una suave caricia mientras la besaba con dulzura y pasión y se despojaban de la ropa que ya parecía estorbar.

Ella, correspondiendo con igual intensidad sus besos, se dispuso a enredar el hermoso pelo negro de Itachi que había quedado suelto cayéndole en el rostro entre sus dedos; se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente.

-Te amo –dijo excediendo lo pasable para entregar sus almas en ese instante

Así se les pasó la noche. Afuera llovía, ¿Y qué? Ellos estaban refugiados. No faltaba calor sobre esas sábanas ni entre sus brazos.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Tomodachi – amigo(a)

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal esta vez? Me faltaron algunos detalles pero los daré en el otro capitulo. Les prometí Itasaku: Jiji, esto es lo máximo que mi cerebro da para escribir, Yo también quiero ser Sakura, la vida es tan injusta. LOL

Prosigo, estuvo un poquito largo, en fin, espero les haya gustado.

Un beso a todas (Si, todAS, porque hasta ahora no he encontrado ni un solo hombre aquí, si me equivoco avísenme) Las quiero y nos vemos para la otra.


	9. Esas palabras

Advertencia: Les dije que me había comido partes importantes el en otro capitulo, ahora tenemos Mucho flash back, jeje igual en el próximo (un poco menos pero sí), pero les gustará ¿O no?

Ahaaa, es universo alterno pero ¿Recuerdan que estamos en konoha? Seguiré usando los nombres de nuestras conocidas aldeas creadas por Kishimoto-sensei. Eso es todo.

Capitulo 9: Esas palabras.

La mañana llegó sin contratiempos, lenta y amablemente entre sus brazos, el sol apenas amenazaba con pintar franjas naranjas y rojizas en el cielo. Sakura lo miraba atentamente mientras él aun dormía, parecía un ángel con su gesto tranquilo y agradable; ella se mordía los labios mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban nuevamente al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Aun podía sentir esas caricias sobre su piel que la hicieron estremecerse y gemir de placer, esos labios que la recorrían ansiosos y jugueteaban con su piel, y esas palabras que habían salido de ellos "Te amo". Definitivamente era feliz.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios al verla a ella a su lado, se dio la vuelta completamente para abrazarla y depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Te amo –le dijo segura, con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que este sonriera, Itachi le iba a decir algo pero ella lo calló con un beso- se perfectamente… lo que es el amor, aun me pregunto cómo es que me enamoré tan rápido, pero no es confusión ni nada parecido, es solo que, al ver tus ojos sé que puedo confiar completamente en ti y entregarte todo lo que tengo sin miedos, cada vez que estas cerca de mí, me estremezco, me haces volar con un beso y… -otros labios presionaron los de ella ¿Era una lágrima eso en los ojos de Itachi?

-Lo sé, por eso hicimos el amor –dijo dándole otro beso, sonrió- No me habían dicho algo tan hermoso y sincero… desde hace mucho –la beso de nuevo lentamente con ternura- Te amo a ti, mi ángel –dijo jugueteando con sus cabellos revueltos en la almohada- Nos deberíamos apurar para no perder el otro tren –le susurro, la lágrima le calló a ella en el rostro

-…Itachi…

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke despertó otra vez solo, si bien esa era la forma que él había elegido para vivir. Vio el gran hueco en la cama por la noche anterior y se levantó con pesadez. Aun estaba enojado, por todo lo que había pasado pero ahora que estaba solo tendría tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas. Esos dos le habían dicho muchas cosas.

Primero estaba todo lo que le había dicho su rubio amigo la noche que fueron al bar, al que por cierto, hacía mucho ya no iba.

_-Flash back-_

_-Ya estamos aquí dobe ¿Qué es lo que según tú no podía esperar para que me dijeras? –le dijo después de sentarse en una mesa alejada y haber pedido un par de tequilas _

_-Es sobre ti… sobre tu vida –le dijo titubeante, pero luego su postura se tornó seria- Quiero que me escuches todo lo que te tengo que decir, y si tienes algo que decirme o reclamarme será cuando haya terminado_

_-Ja, siempre dramático, parece que me fuese a morir… Ya dilo rápido, dobe, sabes que estoy cansado… y espero no sea una estupidez porque te juro que te golpearé_

_Naruto suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para que su idiota amigo lo dejara terminar de hablar antes de que le diese un golpe, Sí, Naruto conocía muy bien su forma de ser y hasta sus reacciones, y lo que le quería decir sabía que no le gustaría para nada escucharlo pero lo tenía que escuchar._

_-Es sobre tu forma de ser, hablo de cómo tratas a todas las mujeres… de cómo piensas en ellas… -el pelinegro se iba a levantar molesto, no quería más sermones de nadie; pero el rubio lo tomo del hombro y lo obligó a sentarse- Cuando termine de hablar te puedes largas si quieres, pero escucharas todo lo que yo te diga._

_-Hmp. –volteó a mirar a otro lado- Habla si quieres, perdedor. –Naruto sonrió_

_-Bien, Teme… -se aflojó la corbata, respiro profundo y empezó con voz seria y grave- Realmente eres un estúpido si crees que puedes seguir jugando con la vida y los sentimientos de otras personas, especialmente de las mujeres ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que Karin-chan te ama de verdad? ¡¿Y Qué es lo que tu quieres hacer ahora, he?! ¿Seducir a la novia de tu propio hermano solo porque crees en tu retorcida mente que las mujeres no valen nada o que todas son iguales? ¿Qué le quieres demostrar a quién? –Sasuke le había volteado a ver, quedándose atónito ante las palabras de su compañero- ¿A caso piensas que porque con las que has salido quieren dinero y placer todas son iguales? ¡Te equivocas Teme, date cuenta de una jodida vez! –aunque su mesa estaba un tanto alejada de las otras, varias personas volteaban al escuchar las palabras del rubio, Sasuke se exasperaba y comenzaba a hartarse- no porque te hayan engañado o hayan jugado contigo tu tienes que hacer lo mismo –dijo un poco más calmado- tu eres una buena persona, un buen amigo pero con las mujeres… -suspiró_

_-¿Terminaste, Dobe? –dijo ya molesto, tomándose de un solo trago el liquido de su vaso- Si eso es todo lo que querías me largo_

_-No, aun no termino –dijo el volviendo a detenerlo, la cara de Naruto ahora reflejaba algo de tristeza- Tu eres mi amigo, Sasuke, eres como mi hermano, siempre hemos estado juntos compartiendo muchas cosas pero desde que aquella tipa te engaño tu has cambiado mucho, y no precisamente para bien… por favor entiende que así nunca serás feliz… y dañarás a otras personas -Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto y volvió a sentarse con resignación asiendo caso omiso a su amigo, pidiendo otro par de tequilas- Karin… ¿sabes? Ella es una buena mujer, no se merece cómo la tratas… ella te ama de verdad_

_-A ella le gusta cómo la trato, y no es que me ame, solo aguanta porque sabe que yo tengo mucho que ofrecer, por nada más –afirmó con desdén_

_-No. A nadie le gusta sufrir_

_-A ella sí y le gusta más lo que le ofrezco –dijo sin interés_

_-Escúchame ya, ¿Crees que ella se merece que la engañes y la humilles solo porque se parece a esa tonta adolecente inmadura que jugo contigo? ¿Crees que ella es como "todas"? Mira la realidad, desde que terminaste tu primera relación el único que se a empeñado en buscar a chicas así eres tú ¿Por qué lo haces he, dímelo?_

_-No sé de qué hablas_

_-Si lo sabes, desde ese día te has empeñado en salir solo con chicas que buscaban tu dinero o cualquier otra estupidez, nunca tuviste una relación seria con nadie hasta hace unos meses cuando Karin apareció ¿Tan siquiera sientes algo por ella, o solamente quieres castigarla porque se parece mucho a esa otra… Kim?_

_-¡Suficiente Naruto! Cállate de una vez. Si solo quieres seguir hablando de esto entonces me largo, ya estoy harto de ti e Itachi siempre con sus malditos sermones. Y si quieres seguir insistiendo, es mejor que no me vuelvas a hablar entonces. –sentenció furioso yéndose al fin de aquel bar, dejando a un Naruto solo y preocupado_

_-Después de todo no me golpeaste, Teme._

_-fin flash back- _

Se encontraba ahora dando vueltas en su habitación, apretando los puños con algo de rabia ¿Qué sabía Naruto de él para hablarle así? Mucho, Naruto lo conocía hasta más que él y lo que no quería aceptar.

Era domingo, un día para descansar, sin embargo él estaba ahí pensando y pensando, se metió a la regadera dejando que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo y le despejara la mente, tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio pero ya hacía el suficiente calor ahí afuera, además seguía pensando, ahora, en lo que le había dicho su hermano.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-¡Wow! –Sakura miró asombrada la gran y hermosa mansión a la cual le había guiado Itachi- Es hermosa –su vista exploró curiosa mientras Itachi la miraba feliz.

El viaje había durado aproximadamente tres horas pues el tren viajaba un poco lento, sin embargo, agradecían que fuese así, el paisaje era digno de admirar, verde aun virgen, los árboles frondosos y el paisaje cálido al lado del hombre que amaba.

Al llegar al pueblo de su destino, Sunagakure, el paisaje se volvió más seco y con menos árboles pero ciertamente la arquitectura de las casas y las calles era hermosa y digna de recordar, caminaron con lentitud, Sakura mirando todo lo que podía mientras Itachi le contaba algunas historias como buen guía, y después de media hora de caminar, habían llegado frente a esa hermosa mansión blanca de estilo gótico. Si bien Sunagakure no se distinguía por su vegetación, ese lugar era la excepción por el verde y gran jardín lleno de flores que recibía a los visitantes

-Aquí es –comunicó él pasando un brazo por su cintura para inducirla a avanzar con él- Vamos

-¿Aquí viven tus padres?

-Mi madre en realidad

-¿Sola? –no podía evitar preguntar cuando estaba tan eufórica

-En realidad, vive con su esposo, ella y mi padre se separaron hace años, pero a mi no me molesta, es su vida y tomo las decisiones que creyó correctas para su felicidad –Sakura se le quedó mirando embelesada ante sus palabras, se paró de puntitas y lo beso

-Eres maravilloso

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Ahora que Sakura se había ido con su hermano ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguiría con sus mismas intenciones? No podría, aunque le desagradaba y hasta dolía perder en un juego que para él aun no había empezado.

-Para colmo… -apretó el puño y golpeo la pared, le gustaba que todo saliera como él planeaba, pero él no había previsto que Itachi quisiera llevar "de viaje" a su novia, para esos momentos ya se imaginaba todo lo que habían hecho esos dos- Joder ni Itachi es tan santo… ¿Entonces… no le podré cobrar? ¿Dejaré que ella este con Itachi? Si ya fue de él entonces no le veo el caso a esto, además; ya no solo me pelearía con Itachi sino que seguro hasta me odiaría el idiota, que él se dé cuenta solo: Que se dé cuenta de que Haruno Sakura es igual a todas –se siguió sumergiendo en sus pensamientos y en esas palabras que había escuchado

El día anterior, después de que Karin y Sakura salieran al centro comercial

_-Flash back-_

_Se sentó en el sofá a ver las noticias algo aburrido, tomó un poco de café ya que parecía nublado afuera, a punto de llover. Justo estaba centrando su atención en las noticias climatológicas y un poco en lo que le había dicho su amigo hasta que alguien tocó el timbre y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento._

_Se paro lento y fastidiado y al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con su hermano_

_-¿Al fin te vienes a disculpar? –dijo intentando molestarlo_

_-Vengo a ver a _mí _novia, ¿Dónde esta?_

_-Hmp. Tu "novia" fue de compras con Karin ¿Recuerdas que no tenía nada? Ya puedes irte –intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Itachi lo detuvo_

_-No, en realidad me alegra que estés solo, así puedo hablar contigo –dijo pasando confianzudamente y sentándose frente al ventilador para encenderlo y refrescarse- Me alegra que ella se lleve bien con Karin-san, es una buena mujer tu novia_

_-¿Aun no sabes cómo llamarla? Yo le digo Sakura –Itachi lo miró extrañado pero Sasuke cambió rápidamente- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?_

_-Yo le digo: Mi ángel o Mi amor –dijo molestando- Y bien, siéntate primero antes… -Sasuke le hiso caso irritado, luego lo miro con interrogación para que continuara- Es sobre nuestra madre, esta enferma_

_-No me interesa nada acerca de esa mujer –hablo despectivo y con desprecio _

_-Pues me vas a escuchar quieras o no. –se quedaron en silencio por un momento enfrentando sus miradas intensas, luego Itachi siguió hablando- Yo pedí unos días para cuidarla empezando desde hoy que salí del hospital._

_-Bien por ti, pásatela bien en tu profesión_

_-Sasuke… -se toco el puente de la nariz irritado, a veces se tornaba imposible intentar hablar con su hermano menor- No es nada grave pero ella quiere verte, hace meses que ni siquiera te dignas a hablarle, _

_-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo –le interrumpió molesto_

_-outoto no baka -susurró- Eres mi hermano y ella es mi madre, claro que es mi problema. Deberías de una buena vez arreglar tus problemas, te lo digo seriamente como tu hermano… -era cierto, su rostro era serio y su voz calmada- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ir con un psicólogo? Creo que necesitas hablar con un profesional para que despejes tus pensamientos y emociones, Karin-san parece una buena mujer y_

_-¡Suficiente, esto era lo único que me faltaba! –bufó molesto y con rabia- ¿Ahora hasta crees que estoy loco?_

_-Yo no dije eso, solo que tu actitud y pensamientos no son muy buenos, pero ya llevas muy buen tiempo con tu novia a diferencia de todas con las que has salido, ella merece algo estable, y alguien que la haga feliz_

_-Pues si la quieres te la dejo ¿Tú si eres digno verdad? ¡Mírate!, estas saliendo con una tipa que ni conoces y además, no es como si tuvieses mucha experiencia ¡Desde que ella murió hace años no has salido con nadie y ahora te enamoras de una completa desconocida! –le grito en la cara haciéndolo sentirse, en el fondo, triste_

_-Puede que tengas razón, pero al menos yo se cómo tratar a una mujer –dijo poniéndose de pie- Iré a ver a nuestra madre… y quiero que Sakura venga conmigo; solo te lo digo porque a fin de cuentas ella vive en tu casa_

_-Pues esa no es mi decisión, si ella se quiere ir que se largue, no es como si la fuese a detener ¿o es que tengo alguna razón?_

_-No lo sé, pero si lo que estas diciendo es que si ella se va ya no regrese entonces –Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que Itachi diría y le interrumpió_

_-Yo no he dicho eso, aun me tiene que pagar _

_-¿Lo que le diste? Yo te lo puedo dar ahora mismo_

_-¿Entonces el que quiere que viva contigo eres tu? –dijo con burla, en su rostro no reflejaba enfado por esto, pero él sabía fingir muy bien, y por dentro, estaba furioso de pensar que ella se fuese de su casa sin antes haber jugado un poco_

_-Tal vez, pero eso también es decisión de ella, ¿Serías tan amable de decirle a Karin-san que la traiga? Quiero preguntarle a ella si le gustaría venir conmigo al viaje –Sasuke sabía lo que significaba eso, en la más mínima posibilidad quizás porque estarían viajando y en una casa ajena pero, eran ellos dos, solos, novios… _

_Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco enojado de lo que le estaba sucediendo_

_-Fin flash back-_

Y ahora ¿Qué haría cuando ella regresara? ¿Seguiría con el plan de llevársela a la cama y luego como hacía con todas, sacarla de su vida, o simplemente se encargaría de hacerle saber la verdad para terminar con todo? Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que quería y debía hacer; por lo pronto, necesitaba ver a Karin, si estaba un momento más solo estallaría.

La llamó para comer juntos, si ella tenía trabajo aun, que lo acabara después pero que estuviera con él. Porque sin saberlo necesitaba sus besos, aunque según él, fuesen falsos. Porque en realidad, estaban llenos de amor siempre para él.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Jeje, Hola a todas otra vez, ya regrese con Itasaku y Sasukarin.

Si salió mucho Sasuke para el otro saldrá mucho más mi lindo Itachi-san.

¿Realmente Sasuke dejara todo así? ¿Dónde se fueron todas sus fantasías? Aun nos falta un buen desenlace, ¿ya pronto? No creo.

¿Comentarios de este capitulo?

Un beso para todas, espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas vacaciones, yo sí, con trabajo y todo pero agradables con la familia.

Cuídense y muchas gracias por los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior, en verdad me alegra que les haya gustado, han alimentado mi lado de escritora y ahora es feliz, jiji. Mis amigas dicen que soy bipolar (y sadomasoquista)

Na: ¿Que alguien me dijo que no había doctores guapos? (¬¬) ¡Guapísimo! Lástima que no me atendió a mí, jeje, que ironía, estoy empezando a escribir de doctores y voy a parar al hospital; pero si los hay… (°°3) Los doctores guapos. Para colmo casi me echo a reír cuando recordé esto y mi madre me miró extrañada de mi comportamiento jeje…

Nos vemos en el siguiente hasta el próximo martes porque tengo unos asuntitos por ahí, ojala comprendan (Ya sé que me he atrasado). Las quiero besos

Capitulo siguiente: Para enfermos, Enfermeras.


	10. Para enfermos, enfermeras

Capítulo 10: Para enfermos, enfermeras.

Se encontraban ya frente a aquella hermosa casa. Al tocar, un hombre alto y guapo, pelo albino y que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Itachi los recibió.

-¡Bienvenidos! –dijo abrazando Itachi de manera confianzuda, alegre- Que bueno verte después de tanto, hijo, ¿Y quién es la señorita tan linda? –pregunto con respeto y a la vez simpatía

-Es mi novia, por el momento no te diré su nombre, cuando estemos con mamá se los explicaré… ¿Dónde esta ella? –pregunto- Aha, Él es el esposo de mi madre y buen amigo mío, Hatake Kakashi

-Mucho gusto señorita novia de Itachi-kun –extendió la mano y Sakura la recibió y lo miró alegre- Mikoto esta en su habitación, en verdad le alegrará verte, no sabe que vendrías, le alegrará mucho más saber que tienes a una linda mujer a tu lado, ¡Kami-sama hiso el milagro! –dijo bromista haciendo reír a la pareja frente a él, pero Sakura recordó la lágrima de Itachi esa mañana y una sensación extraña la recorrió.

Entraron en la casa y tuvieron una vista muy lujosa y bella por dentro, los muebles de piel, el azulejo en juego con el color de las paredes, una lámpara con figuras talladas de ángeles en el techo y un espacio muy grande. Subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Mikoto; el primero en entrar obviamente, fue su esposo que tanto la amaba. Le había pedido a Itachi que no avisara a su madre de su visita, quería sorprenderla y darle esa alegría

-se ve que la quiere mucho ¿Verdad? –susurro Sakura a Itachi quien sonrió pasible, ella quería preguntarle por qué había llorado, quería preguntarle por qué de repente en sus ojos… había cierto toque de tristeza

-Realmente me alegra que se separara de mi padre, él no la merecía… -soltó mirando algún punto de la pared- Me hubiera gustado que mi hermano viniese pero él… no comprende incluso después de tantos años que mi madre tenía que separarse de un hombre como mi padre, aun no sabe muchas cosas de la realidad pero mi madre insiste en no decirle, piensa que sería mejor que lo comprendiera solo y viniera cuando este seguro de si mismo –Sakura lo miro con algo de tristeza al sentir su dolor, lo abrazo, pero sentía que su tristeza además de eso, era por algo más…

-Nuca me separaré de ti, por eso… puedes confiar en mí ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –el asintió- te agradezco que seas siempre sincero conmigo y que me cuentes lo que hay en tu corazón pero… siento que hay algo que aun no me has dicho –se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos, dentro de la habitación se escuchaba la voz de Kakashi y Mikoto

-¿Pero qué es?

-Ya lo verás, y viene con sorpresa incluida –abrió la puerta e hiso una seña a Itachi para que pasara

-yo… te lo diré ¿si? –soltó él al fin dejándola un poco más aliviada y entrando a la habitación, Mikoto se paro de su cama aun estando débil por la temperatura y la fuerte gripe que tenía, su cara reflejó una enorme felicidad, Itachi corrió a abrazarla para que no callera y para saludarla, la amaba demasiado

-¡Que alegría verte hijo! ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?

-Sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa, ella no lo soltaba, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, lo adoraba tanto como a Sasuke, pero Sasuke la hacía sufrir, él, solo le daba amor- No te ves muy bien ¿sabes? El otro día te hable y dijiste estar perfecta

-Ya me siento mejor con solo verte –Sakura escuchaba desde fuera contenta

-Y te dije que venía con sorpresa incluida –dijo Kakashi al acercarse a ella para recostarla en la cama y cubrirla otra vez con la sábana, Itachi sonrió

-Mamá… tengo a alguien que quiero presentarte –dijo con una sonrisa, salió a la puerta y tomo la mano de Sakura haciéndola pasar, un tanto tímida "¡Espera! ¿Conoceré a su madre?" pensó ella apenas reaccionando- Ella es mi novia, estoy enamorado de ella -La cara de Mikoto se lleno de alegría, hiso afán de levantarse pero Itachi la detuvo, cuando la abrazó se dio cuenta de que en realidad apenas y se podía poner de pie- Necesitas recostarte, Kakashi dile algo

-a mí no me hace caso –soltó el otro resignado

-Acércate hija –le dijo a Sakura con su voz aunque algo ronca, dulce; ella hiso caso y Mikoto le beso la frente- No sabes que alegría me da que estés con mi hijo –dijo como si la conociera de años y no hubiese mejor mujer en el mundo para su hijo que ella. Lo que había dicho Kakashi también la tenía pensando, además si recordaba _"__tu debes ser especial, nunca supe que saliera con alguien ni que tuviese citas…" _le había asegurado Karin cuando la conoció. Sakura tenía un extraño presentimiento

-Mamá ella… no recuerda nada de su pasado –informó Itachi- Por favor, no se vallan a alterar, antes de todo quisiera contarles cómo pasó todo

Entonces ambos empezaron a relatar la historia, cada quien lo que sabía, aunque quien habló más fue Itachi. Por la tarde comieron juntos un estofado que Kakashi había preparado, parecían una muy linda familia, pero el pensamiento de Mikoto estaba centrado en Sakura, después de escuchar todo, y ver lo mucho que Itachi la amaba y la forma en la que ella lo miraba, sabía que estaban enamorados de verdad, aun cuando todo sonase extraño y precipitado; lo que le preocupaba era el pasado de Sakura.

"y si… esta casada o algo peor… No me gustaría que mi hijo vuelva a sufrir después de tanto" aun pensando esto, al verlos juntos, sonreía alegre y tranquila

Al llegar la noche Kakashi les mostró la habitación en donde se hospedarían

-¿Solo es una? –Preguntó Sakura algo apenada y sonrojada, Kakashi los miró con complicidad

-Mikoto dijo que les diera dos pero, no creo que sea necesario ¿Verdad, Itachi-kun? –dijo mirándolo pícaro y haciéndolo (si) sonrojarse

-Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad –soltó Sakura al no saber qué decir exactamente

-Pásenla bien, jóvenes –dijo dándose la vuelta y alejarse por los largos pasillos

-Bien, quizás lo que su socio y mejor amigo le decía cada segundo del día le afectó

-¿ehe, qué cosa? –pregunto ella sin entender a qué se refería

-"Hay que vivir el poder de la juventud" –dijo Itachi con una voz graciosa imitando a Gai-san, socio de la compañía que Kakashi había fundado y de la cual sacaban mucho dinero- a fin de cuentas –susurro acercándose a Sakura lentamente- somos jóvenes –declaró y la beso- quizás tenga razón

Ya estaban solos en la habitación, e Itachi empezó a jugar con los labios de ella

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que son solo unos milímetros de tela, muy fácilmente retirables, los que nos separan? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios haciéndola sonrojar completamente.

-No creo que debamos… -dijo sintiendo los labios de Itachi presionar los suyos, y a su lengua jugar con la suya

-¿No deberíamos qué, según tú? Yo solo te estoy besando

-Al diablo –dijo Sakura dejándose llevar por sus brazos fuertes hasta la cama, antes de que siquiera le quitase la camisa, ella recordó que le tenía que decir algo y un sentimiento extraño le dijo que no podía esperar- I-Itach…i –dijo susurrando intentando contenerse, su respiración irregular no ayudaba en nada al hecho de querer hablar entendiblemente- E-espera… por favor –él la miro extrañado y algo apenado porque pensó que se había dejado llevar y que tal vez, ella quería ir más lento, entonces la beso más lento, un beso… otro- tengo que decirte algo –alcanzó a salir de sus labios, el parecía ignorar su petición

-Mañana –le dijo sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos pero, ella hablaba muy rápido

-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que contar? ¿Por qué todos se sorprendes de que tengas novia? –y otra vez, notó algo de tristeza en esos ojos negros, él la dejo de besar y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-Yo… te dije que te diría todo lo que quisieras saber de mi vida, tendría que empezar por eso… -ella lo escuchaba atenta- ¿Recuerdas cuando abriste los ojos, que te dije que ni siquiera yo sabía quién era?

-Si pero quería que me lo dijeras por ti mismo, el por qué dijiste esas palabras

-Pues… en realidad yo nunca quise ser doctor –declaro captando toda su atención, la pelirosa tenía mucho que preguntar pero lo dejo hablar- No te rías pero, quería ser un cantante de Rock, incluso junto con mis compañeros formamos una banda "Akatsuki", pero mi padre nunca lo aprobaría él era muy estricto y severo, siempre _Intachable y correcto _aun así la familia respetaba sus decisiones; un día me atreví a decírselo pero él dijo "que dirá la gente… esas son estupideces de niños… ya se te pasará después" nunca comprendió mis ideales y sueños pero con él las cosas no se discutían así que lo empecé a hacer a escondidas… practicar con la banda… -Sakura lo miraba atenta y notando su toque de nostalgia en la voz, no sabía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo- en ese entonces yo tenía una novia –soltó, Sakura se dio cuenta de que todo estaba relacionado- Era la primera mujer de la que me dije realmente enamorado, incluso fantaseábamos con casarnos cuando adultos

-tu… -Sakura no pudo tragar esa pregunta, sabía que seguramente habrían pasado años pero ese sentimiento de celos por la forma en la que él la recordaba y al sentir la tristeza en su voz notable ya a simple vista la hiso decirlo- ¿Estuviste con ella, verdad…? ¿Fue la primera vez que…? –pensó que seguramente se escuchaba estúpida pero Itachi ni siquiera pensó en eso

-Sí, fue la primera vez que hice el amor –soltó sin pensar que Sakura se sintió mal, nunca fue su intención pero estaba tan sumido en los recuerdos que no pensó siquiera al decirlo- Una noche en la que la banda tocaría en vivo le dije que fuera a verme tocar… mi padre me descubrió y escapé de casa. Le habló a su padre quien también era muy severo, para contarle, ella también escapó… -sonrío con amargura- solo para verme, solo por verme ella –susurro, trago saliva- Tuvo un accidente automovilístico y ella –entonces las lágrimas se hicieron presentes- murió –salió de su boca, lleno de dolor, Sakura se sintió aun más estúpida y no sabía qué hacer, tomo su mano e hiso que la mirara a los ojos, luego lo abrazó muy fuerte "tranquilo" susurraba- entonces me alejé de la banda porque pensé que era mi culpa, nunca debí desobedecer, volví a casa; hice lo que mi padre quería. Yo no amo mi profesión, amo ser bueno en ella para salvar a las personas, amo las sonrisas en los rostros de mis pacientes al decir que todo esta bien, amo… devolver la esperanza que muchos pierden para siempre

-yo siempre estaré contigo… perdón por hacerte recordar todo esto –dijo llorando con él

-A tu lado esta bien ser solo Itachi. No tengo miedo de que veas lo que hay en mi corazón, si eres tú, entonces esta bien –le dijo besándola de nuevo, necesitaba sus besos, aun se sentía culpable de aquel accidente- Ya pasaron casi 7 años, y nunca volví a salir con nadie pero cuando tu llegaste al hospital… no sé cómo paso pero… me enamoré de ti.

-y yo de ti –decía ella limpiando los restos de las lágrimas y besando su rostro

-pensé que tal vez me estaba mintiendo, incluso pensé que te idealizaba porque siempre estabas ahí sin moverte pero luego me di cuenta de que no era eso. También pensé que me estaba volviendo loco pero ahora agradezco a Dios que haya sido así.

-¿podemos… Dormir abrazados? –pregunto ella dudosa pero la sonrisa gentil de él la hiso sentirse mejor

-Claro… hoy solo quiero abrazarte, quiero sentir tu calidez –dijo de verdad, así fue como ella lo abrazó a él como si fuese un niño pequeño que necesita amor.

-te amo, te amo… -susurraba despacio mientras él ya estaba dormido- Yo no te haré sufrir, lo prometo.

/

"_Nunca me enamorare, tu sabes que no puedo, tampoco me interesa perder mi tiempo así que déjame en paz"_

"_Que agresiva eres, Sakurita, nunca dije que te enamoraras de alguien, solo que la pases bien, ya que estas en este lugar y seguramente pasarás mucho tiempo aquí"_

"_Te equivocas, yo saldré de aquí, solo lo hago para pagar mis estudios"_

"_Si cariño, lo que tu digas, pero te darás cuenta de que esta es una forma mejor y más divertida de ganar dinero, tu ere demasiado joven y bella"_

"_Ya déjame en paz, incluso no me enamoraré al salir de aquí, no echaré a perder mis sueños por algo tan… estúpido y falso"_

/

-¿Q-qué esta pasándome? –susurró Sakura y se tomo con una mano la cabeza que le empezó a doler- ¿Por qué… recuerdo esto?

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke estaba con Karin al despertar, por alguna razón no la dejo ir la noche pasada, como algunas otras. Karin había cocinado mientras Sasuke la observaba atento, ella parecía feliz, él sonrió un momento pero, "sabía" que era una mentira.

Estaban en la mesa mientras ella servía una especie de sopa.

-Karin… ¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto de la nada

-¿ehe? Bueno, es que me hace feliz estar al lado de Sasuke-kun

-¿En serio…? –susurró, a veces, muy pocas veces, se sentía solo. Pero ella estaba ahí, aun así, su estupidez no lo dejaba ver que ella lo amaba de verdad, su orgullo nunca le permitiría tratarla mejor; para el todo era falso, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir el "juego"- Pruébalo tu primero –dijo seco cuando Karin se sentó

-Es la primera vez que cocino para ti, siempre me pides que me valla…

-Hmp.

-bueno… -tomo un poco del guiso con la cuchara y se lo llevo a la boca y tragó, luego vino su cara de asco, se paró rápidamente de la silla y corrió hasta el baño para devolver, él solo la miro perplejo, asqueado

-¿Y querías que yo comiera eso? Ni siquiera tú puedes comer lo que cocinas –dijo con desprecio y burla cuando ella volvió, pero Karin estaba avergonzada y no lo notó, solamente sonrió tímida

-Lo siento, nunca

-¿Al menos sabes qué le echaste?

-estuve algunas semanas en un curso para cocinarte algo especial

-Tsk, pues deberías pedir que te regresen tu dinero. –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves del auto, se dirigió a la puerta mientras ella lo miraba triste- ¿No piensas venir? –dijo mientras se quedo parado, ella sonrió, Sasuke sabía que era egoísta, eso lo aceptaba, y ese día no quería estar tan solo, además a ella le daba igual- Tenemos que comer algo

"Aunque… probé mi comida mientras la hacía, no sabía mal" pensó Karin mientras seguía a Sasuke

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Después de eso no pudo dormir muy bien, así que solo se dedico a abrazar a Itachi y pensar, pero ya no recordó nada más. Al despertar Itachi la miraba dormir y era él quien la abrazaba

-Te amo mucho, mi ángel –le dijo y la beso

-yo… también te amo –dijo temerosa por lo que recordó, quería saber quién era, ¿por qué había dicho que nunca se enamoraría? Y ahora, se había enamorado.

-¿Estas bien?

-es solo que me duele mucho la cabeza…

-Traeré una aspirina entonces –dijo él

-Me duelen también los parpados y estoy mareada, quizás deba tomar xxx para quitarme más rápido el dolor, Mikoto-san debe tener ya que su resfriado aunque no es complicado es fuerte, su medicamento debería contener un poco de la medicina. –Itachi la miró sorprendido

-¿Cómo es que sabes ese nombre?

-A qué te refieres

-Solo los médicos y enfermeras lo llaman por el nombre de la droga y saben para qué se utiliza, como la enfermedad de mi madre… ¿cómo sabrías que sus medicinas la contienen? ; será posible que… tú podrías ser enfermera o una doctora

/ / / / / / / / / /

Hola a todas, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, bien me tarde así que les digo que mejor lo subiré los Lunes, después del fin de semana, así me dará más tiempo.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?

(a parte de mis extrañas explicaciones)

Espero sus comentarios, mis amigas dicen que me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas (es que escribo poemas y ellas los leen, y siempre son tristes o trágicos) así que hice sufrir un piquín a mi lindo Itachi-san (lo siento Itachi ya te recompensare en el fic)

¿Aclaraciones que quieran que haga?

¿XXX? No sé de medicamentos y no tuve tiempo de investigarme algo, jiji

Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer las quiero y Nos vemos el Lunes.


	11. Cuidado con lo que deseas

Los deseos a veces tardan en hacerse realidad, a veces deseas algo que después ya no quieres porque simplemente estabas confundida o quizá tus gustos hayan cambiado, por eso piensa bien lo que pides.

(Yo siempre pido sacar 10 (me pregunto cuando me escuchará Kami-sama))

Capítulo 11: Cuidado con lo que deseas.

-¿Doctora, yo? Jajajaja –no pudo contener la risa ante semejante idea ¡¿Ella doctora?! Aunque… ¿Por qué no?- Yo… doctora, no… no creo que pueda ser –dijo adoptando una cara de reflexión un tanto seria

-Piénsalo, podría ser posible

-Quizás, pero también podría ser una coincidencia

-Tal vez, pero eso nos ayudaría a buscarte más rápido

-¿Buscarme? Pero si estoy aquí –dijo pasando su mano derecha rápidamente frente a sus ojos una y otra vez, intentando relajar el ambiente, además que por reírse le incremento el dolor en la cabeza convirtiéndose en punzadas

-Sabes a qué me refiero –tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente- podríamos descubrir quién eres –soltó finalmente provocando que Sakura hiciera un gesto de preocupación que él confundió con el dolor que en ese momento ella tenía- Iré por las pastillas –le dio un beso en la frente y se paró de la cama

-si… -Itachi salió dejándola sola, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez nada, porque no tenía nada en su mente para pensar, excepto ese recuerdo que la hacía tener escalofríos- si yo descubriera mi pasado…

/

"_Nunca me enamorare, tu sabes que no puedo, tampoco me interesa perder mi tiempo así que déjame en paz"_

"_Que agresiva eres, Sakurita, nunca dije que te enamoraras de alguien, solo que la pases bien, ya que estas en este lugar y seguramente pasarás mucho tiempo aquí"_

"_Te equivocas, yo saldré de aquí, solo lo hago para pagar mis estudios"_

"_Si cariño, lo que tú digas, pero te darás cuenta de que esta es una forma mejor y más divertida de ganar dinero, tu ere demasiado joven y bella"_

"_Ya déjame en paz, incluso no me enamoraré al salir de aquí, no echaré a perder mis sueños por algo tan… estúpido y falso"_

_/_

-si lo que pienso es cierto de mi pasado… ¿Tu aun me querrías, Itachi? –sin darse cuenta había estrujado muy fuerte las sábanas, tenía miedo- ¿Tirar mis sueños por algo estúpido y falso? ¿Qué no me podría enamorar nunca? –se llevó las manos a la cabeza tomándola fuertemente, lloró- ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era yo?

-Aquí están las pas… -Itachi había abierto rápidamente la puerta y la miro así, corrió a ella, la abrazo y le dio las pastillas- Te debe doler mucho, lo siento por no apurarme

-Sí, me duele.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-¡Hey Teme! Qué alegría encontrarte aquí y _con Karin-chan_ –dijo Naruto al percatarse de que su mejor amigo, que desde hacía unos días no le hablaba; se encontraba en el mismo restaurante que él y Hinata.

Tomo la mano de su novia y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba, Sasuke con cara de fastidio y Karin saludaba animadamente; no es que fuese muy amiga de Hinata porque apenas y la había visto además de que esta ultima era muy tímida, amable pero tímida.

-Hmp. Karin, espera a que nos traigan la orden, voy al baño

-Yo también –dijo Naruto dejando a las dos mujeres intentando levantar una conversación.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño al final del pasillo de aquel restaurante, cerca de la puerta blanca había dos palmeras que podían esconder fácilmente a cualquiera por lo que ni siquiera tuvieron la necesidad de cruzarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dobe? –dijo parándose en seco con los brazos cruzados

-Sabía que querías hablar, por eso te seguí; porque te conozco _perfectamente_

-Hpm. No tenemos mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Suéltalo

-veo que estas con Karin-chan, dime Teme ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que en verdad te ama, aun estás jugando con ella o simplemente estas pasando el rato porque estas solo y te aprovechas de que ella no te dice No? –soltó el rubio secamente, ya estaba enojado por el comportamiento irracional de su mejor amigo, le dolía verle así, haciéndose y haciendo daño

Sasuke era joven, guapo, tenía un buen trabajo, una casa propia, una madre que lo amaba y un hermano por igual, se podría decir que lo tenía prácticamente todo, aun así, no podría ser feliz hasta que se diera cuenta de que para ser feliz, también necesitas amar a alguien y, por consiguiente, confiar en esa persona y no lastimarla.

Sasuke se molestó por el comentario de Naruto; rápidamente había hecho puño su mano izquierda pero paro el golpe en seco cuando Naruto no se defendió y además porque no estaban solos. Un hombre que salía del baño los miro entre nervioso, con miedo, o con ganas de reír

-Tsk, Imbécil –susurro Sasuke cuando el tipo se marchó

-¿Aun te preocupa lo que diga la gente?

-No es como si viniésemos solos… las chicas podrían darse cuenta

-¿Si te interesa lo que sienten o piensan de ti porque no dejas de comportarte como un idiota sin sentimientos con ellas? –dijo Naruto refiriéndose a todas las mujeres en general

-Pensé que eras mi amigo –soltó Sasuke logrando que Naruto abriera desmesuradamente los ojos, era muy sentimental- Me equivoqué

-No te equivocas… Yo sí –el otro lo miró confundido- Creí que eras menos idiota. Me equivoqué –dijo pasando de lado y dejando a Sasuke ahí parado- Por cierto –dijo antes de alejarse más- No permitiré que juegues con mi prima, porque ya sé quiénes son los padres de Karin-chan -llegó a la mesa intentando componer su expresión despidiéndose de Karin y llevándose a Hinata con él, con el pretexto de que Kushina lo había llamado para desayunar juntos los cuatro.

Sasuke llegó a la mesa otra vez enojado, pensativo, recordando todas las situaciones que había tenido

"hasta mi madre engañó a mi padre cuando ese tipo con más dinero apareció, ni siquiera le importaron los hijos que tanto amaba… no le importó lo que yo sentí" pensó, luego volteó ver a Karin que yacía a su lado sonriente, feliz de estar con él no solo en la cama.

"si supieras lo mucho que te amo Sasuke, siempre te he amado, por eso me acerqué a ti ese día hace tiempo, te miraba en secreto, sé que eres bueno, lo sé, solo… quisiera que lo demostraras" pensaba la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta

-Me tengo que ir Karin –mintió y los ojos de ella se volvieron cristalinos, nunca le reprochaba nada; sacó dinero y lo puso en la mesa notando el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de la chica

-bien… -susurro mirando cómo se daba la vuelta

"solo a veces… me gustaría creer que todo es real" pensó mientras se alejaba dejándola sola "¿Y si Naruto e Itachi tienen razón? No… Hinata es diferente porque su padre nunca la dejo salir ni a la esquina, aun así quien sabe qué piense realmente, también esa pelirosa, terminará lastimando a Itachi de cualquier manera; si no tuviese amnesia ya me habría deshecho de ella, lo único que sé es que es una completa mentirosa"

-mentirosa niña mala.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-Pedí unos días para cuidarte, oka-san; así que me tendrás que soportar un poco más –dijo Itachi haciendo que los ojos de su madre se llenaran de alegría, ambos estaban sentados en una banca del jardín trasero, donde se podían observar las azucenas florecer

-Gracias hijo –dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente- aunque yo ya estoy mejor, deberías de cuidar de tu novia –Itachi sonrió al oír a su mamá

-la fui a ver hace un rato y ya está mejor

-Se ve que la quieres mucho

-La amo. –declaró, Mikoto estaba feliz de que su hijo después de tanto, se diera la oportunidad de amar de nuevo pero, tenía miedo de ver sufrir a su hijo por esa extraña situación que le habían contado

-Será mejor que vallas con ella –se acercó a su oído y susurro con complicidad- yo ya tengo a Kakashi –Itachi rió

-Es cierto. El te ama mucho

-Y yo a él, pero no más que a ustedes claro –dijo refiriéndose a él y Sasuke- si se siente bien dile que baje a cenar con nosotros

-si –dijo él levantándose y yendo con una sonrisa a verla

Para esas horas Sakura ya se encontraba perfectamente, aunque seguía pensando, quería recordar todo y rápido, antes de herir a quien amaba. Inconscientemente, tampoco quería volver a sufrir.

Cenaron los cuatro y esa vez Mikoto fue quien preparó la carne con verduras y puré y el pastel que habían comido

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias por todo –dijo Sakura

-No hay nada que agradecer hija –dijo Mikoto viendo que todos habían terminado de comer, se paró de la mesa y empezó a recoger los platos (Los empleados también tienen vacaciones)

-Permítame ayudarle –dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los trastos de la mesa

-Muchas gracias –dijo Mikoto con su expresión gentil, Itachi platicaba amenamente con Kakashi de lo bien que se llevaban esas dos.

Sakura y Mikoto llegaron a la cocina que estaba tras la sala, los otros dos se quedaron en el comedor

-Creo que eres una buena persona, no había visto tan feliz a mi hijo desde hace mucho –empezó Mikoto- pero… -ese** Pero** captó toda la atención de Sakura que quería que continuara rápido, su pulso se alteró un poco- pero creo que podrías lastimar a mi hijo y no quiero eso –dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Q-quiere decir que

-No, te equivocas –puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le sonrió sincera- yo sé que amas a mi hijo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos pero, entiéndeme, soy su madre… yo no quisiera que él sufriera más, por eso, no importa lo que pase, no te separes de él; y cuando tengas que decirle algo díselo, él lo comprenderá porque te ama. Te lo digo yo

-yo… -Sakura bajo la mirada, quería hablar con alguien sobre lo que recordó, la atormentaba, su mente no dejaba de maquinar cosas- yo no quiero lastimarlo –dijo bajito apenas audible, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

-confío en que no lo harás –Sakura subió su mirada y Mikoto le limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban- Porque lo amas,

-p-pero… no sé nada de mi pasado y yo… -se tomó la cabeza- lo único que recuerdo es que yo…

/

_-¡Dios por favor! Solo… quiero una oportunidad, quisiera volver a empezar –decía mientras lloraba bajo la lluvia, una de las noches en las que salía del bar, pero esa noche ya no era la misma- solo quiero que alguien me ame… pero yo… no podré amar a nadie si sigo así, no puedo confiar en nadie, no debería confiar en nadie pero, pero aun así yo… si me quiero enamorar. _

_Se sentó bajo un tejado dándose calor a sí misma con un abrazo, la lluvia había hecho que el clima fuese frío y ella estaba empapada, estaba muy oscuro como para estar sola, eran casi las dos de la mañana y al otro día empezaba su 4 semestre en la universidad, no podía quedarse ahí _

_-A veces creo, que sería mejor olvidarlo todo… todo lo que he escuchado, todo lo que he visto, todo lo que me ha pasado, todo lo que me han hecho, todo lo que he hecho, yo solo… quería perseguir mi sueño, es difícil, siempre lo supe… No tuve otra opción, no hice nada malo pero, solo a veces, quisiera olvidarlo todo y poder confiar en alguien que lo merezca –su casa estaba un poco lejos caminando pero no podía llamar a un taxi con esa ropa, después de todo no había gente en la calle a esas horas. Así camino hasta su casa vacía y sola, pero esa vez, deseaba ver a alguien_

_-Quiero que alguien me necesite, quiero necesitar a alguien… no quiero que jueguen conmigo… -susurraba, quizás por la alta fiebre, al otro día no fue a la escuela ni nadie a verla_

/

-¡¿Qué tienes, qué pasa?! –dijo Mikoto sorprendida y preocupada cuando vio a Sakura moverse porque se había mareado, se sujetó de ella, y luego se sujetó la cabeza- Iré por Itachi

-No –dijo ella tomándola de la muñeca suavemente- por favor, ya… estoy bien, gracias.

-¿segura?

-si… ¿sabe? Creó que yo desee… poder olvidar todo, creo que dios me escucho, pero ahora quisiera recordarlo todo… porque no quiero dañar a quien amo… quiero recordar quién soy ¡¿Por qué pedí eso?!

-Cariño, -Mikoto la abrazo- Tú sabes quién eres, quizá no sepas qué hiciste en el pasado ni que decisiones tomaste pero la tú que está aquí hoy es quien eres realmente, no importa que tanto hayas olvidado porque tu corazón no pudo cambiar, tal vez estabas tan lastimada que solo te protegiste… pero siempre seguiste siendo la misma –le susurraba como a una hija pequeña, lo decía como si fuera ella misma- Las personas siempre toman decisiones con forme a lo que creen que les conviene, lo que creen que les hará más feliz o les hará sufrir menos… No importa qué decisiones hayas tomado en tu pasado, por más que olvides nunca se borrará… porque todas las decisiones están conectadas como una cadena, todas juntas, una afecta a la otra, eso es lo que es la vida… Pero también están los sueños y los hechos que intervienen… a veces no puedes pensar con claridad porque algo nubla tu mente, por eso son malas las decisiones precipitadas, bueno, creo que ya estoy divagando –rio un poco, su voz era melodiosa y dulce

-Se equivoca. Es una mujer grandiosa, admirable… Itachi la ama y está muy orgulloso… me sentí emocionada cuando me invito a venir, y ahora me siento feliz de haber venido, se siente cálido… Gracias –le dijo mientras aun la abrazaba, cada cosa que recordaba la iba grabando en su cerebro, no lo olvidaba

"_Solo te tuve para que tu padre se quedara a mi lado, pero ahora él ya no está" _esta frase, aun dolía en su corazón

-me gustaría tener una madre como usted

/ / / / / / / / / /

Hola otra vez, jeje, lo siento pero he estado muy ocupada en exámenes, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no es lo que estaba escribiendo al principio porque se fue la luz cuando escribía y la compu se apagó, así que perdí desde la conversación de Naruto pero casi no cambio nada, solo unos diálogos de menos o de más y la conversación con Mikoto (pero me sentí frustrada)

Bien, el último recuerdo que puse aquí en realidad es el primero que Saku tuvo, espero se acuerden; y el recuerdo de ahorita, de hecho, es como dos años antes del que tuvo cuando dijo que no se iba a enamorar, conclusión: esto pasó primero

Ya no diré fechas porque luego quedo mal, pero volveré! =p

Y avanzaré más rápido!

Cuídense mucho besos.


	12. El peso de las decisiones

"Las personas siempre toman decisiones con forme a lo que creen que les conviene, lo que creen que les hará más feliz o les hará sufrir menos"

Capítulo 12: El peso de las decisiones.

Todos nacen, pequeños y frágiles, tan… inocentes, tan… inexpertos; todos los que una vez fueron niños y se convirtieron en adultos: Todos son diferentes ¿Qué los hiso ser así, una buena o mala persona? ¿Las decisiones que tomaron, y por qué las tomaron entonces?

Sakura había nacido en una familia promedio, su padre tenía un trabajo común en una pequeña empresa, lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerlas estables a ella y a su madre no lujosamente pero si con comodidades.

Ella para él era su amada princesa, él para ella era su valiente guerrero, su madre lo amaba demasiado, a él, no a ella.

Si la trataba bien era solo para aparentar su papel de madre frente a todos; si la había tenido fue porque él la abandonaría por otra pero, ahí estaban los tres en la misma mesa, por ella. Aun así… todo el amor que le daba a su pequeña niña no se lo daba a su hermosa esposa, y ella, se empezaba a hartar.

La madre de Sakura, una mujer que se enamoró demasiado joven y que había crecido en un orfanato, siempre estuvo enamorada de su ahora esposo; él era un hombre responsable, noble… aun así nunca se enamoró de ella, su carácter agresivo y desconfiado siempre lo terminaba hartando, hasta que un día decidió dejarla

"¡Estoy embarazada… y si quieres que tenga a este niño entonces te tienes que casar conmigo!"

A partir de ahí comenzó el sufrimiento de ella, él amaba a otra, no a ella. Él nuca le pudo pedir el divorcio solo por la sonrisa de su amada princesa, pero no soportaba la actitud de su esposa, a veces trataba de entenderla y amarla pero se dio cuenta… Sakura solo era su excusa en cada pelea; se hacía cargo de ella pero aun así no la quería

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que no la amo cuando yo la tuve?" Lo mismo se preguntaba él

"Pediré el divorcio y la llevaré conmigo" dijo él, pero antes de que eso sucediera tuvo un accidente en un viaje de trabajo y falleció

Ella a sus apenas 23 años de edad se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hija de 4 años, empezó a trabajar con un sueldo muy bajo pues no había estudiado la universidad- Demasiado joven, demasiado inmadura que veía a Sakura como un obstáculo

"_Solo te tuve para que tu padre se quedara a mi lado, pero ahora él ya no está" _le dijo sin pensar un día después de volver del trabajo, cuando ella quería que le ayudara con sus tareas

Así se fue pasando el tiempo, sin ninguna mejora en su relación, naciendo odio y dolor entre ellas ¿Por qué? Porque todas las decisiones están entrelazadas, una afecta a la otra.

Así fue como Sakura se encargaba de la casa, aprendió a lavar y hacer todos los quehaceres, a los 12 años ya sabía cocinar; solo dependía de su madre por el dinero y su madre no la podía dejar porque era su responsabilidad cuidarla.

A veces pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado dura, después de todo era su propia hija, pero nunca supo demostrar sus sentimientos, ella no tuvo padres después de todo y aún era demasiado egoísta.

"_Y a veces las decisiones de los demás afectan también las tuyas"_

Cuando Sakura termino el bachillerato y cuando cumplió los 18 años, esta frase fue su regalo:

"Ya no eres mi responsabilidad. Estas estorbándome, yo aún soy joven… Creo que ya puedes valerte por ti misma ¿No? Nunca necesitamos la una de la otra. Me voy de la casa con mi nuevo marido" Y dicho esto, nunca la volvió a ver

Pensó en detenerla pero ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera le tenía que doler, nunca hablaban de nada, no había nada entre ellas… Y entonces ¿Por qué no paró de llorar esa noche?: Porque aún era esa niña que necesitaba amor.

-Me siento tan sola… - dijo mientras lloraba en su habitación- aunque… siempre he estado sola

¿Cómo podría estar bien dejar a una joven de 18 años así?

-Nunca necesita más que de su dinero…

¿Cómo pagaría la luz, agua, alimentos y todas esas cosas?

-Trabajaré a partir de ahora

¿En qué? No tenía experiencia, además quería seguir estudiando la universidad

-Conseguiré un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno… Pagaré mi propia carrera… No necesito de nadie

Lo que no sabía era lo duro que le sería lograrlo; apenas le alcanzaba para el hogar trabajando todo el día en un restaurante, además que pronto tendría que empezar la universidad… el tiempo se está acabando

-Diablos… no me importaría hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar buen dinero… ¡No me importa matarme todo el día pero cuando estudie casi no tendré tiempo y serán mucho más gastos! –dijo algo frustrada, no le molestaba ser mesera ni que las personas la molestaran, a ella siempre le dio igual qué pensaran de ella

-oye muchacha… -le llamo un hombre que últimamente estaba yendo muy seguido por las mañanas, ella no era tonta pero tampoco le había hecho nada como para pasarlo estando en su trabajo

-Buenos días, ¿le puedo tomar su orden? –preguntó con esa sonrisa falsa

-Eres muy hermosa y joven… -dijo con un brillo en sus ojos haciendo respingar a Sakura, ¿Si lo insultaba y la corrían? Le fue muy difícil conseguir ese empleo

-Disculpe, creo que es está equivocando ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –dijo volviendo a componer esa falsa sonrisa

-Necesito a personas como tú, no me mal entiendas… -dijo antes de que ella se diese la vuelta- Te escuche decir que quieres más dinero

-No estoy interesada en esa clase de trabajos, si no me necesita me retiro

-Espera un poco, ¿No te enseño tu madre a escuchar a los mayores? –dijo tomándola del brazo, ¿Si le golpeaba? Después de todo él era el persistente "cálmate" se dijo a sí misma y le miro con furia mientras aún sonreía- Es el mismo trabajo que ya estás haciendo hora, y con ese carácter seguro te iría muy bien

-¿De qué habla?

-Un trabajo de mesera… En un bar. En mi bar… -solo mesera…- Solamente es de noche y te puedo pagar el doble de lo que ganas aquí… no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras

-¿Por qué cree que aceptaría, o no pensaría que me está engañando?

-Porque pareces inteligente y dispuesta a todo para lograr tus objetivos. Con ese carácter seguro puedes soportar uno que otro insulto o sobrepasos de un borracho pero, descuida, las meseras solo son meseras; como dije no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Ahora que si quieres… podrías ser bailarina y ganar más… o también una _prostituta_ –esa palabra se remarcó en su boca haciendo que Sakura le diese una fuerte bofetada

"¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo para que tú puedas comer? ¿Crees que nos regalan la comida como para que la eches a perder? ¡No sabes cuánto me ha costado… haberte tenido solo por retener a alguien que ni me amó y que ya no está más aquí!

-Cállese imbécil –dijo dejando que todos en el lugar la escucharan, muchos se retiraron y por supuesto, fue despedida ¿Quién le creería a una muchachita que además solo llevaba dos semanas en ese trabajo

-Que adorable –dijo poniendo una tarjeta en la mesa- Sé que me buscarás… No tienes otra opción –se puso de pie con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y antes de irse soltó- Te estaré esperando… porque tu estas esperando tus estudios ¿No?

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-Estoy aquí por el trabajo de mesera

-La estaba esperando, señorita. –dijo el mismo hombre tras su gran escritorio- Mi nombre es Sarutobi Azuma

-Haruno Sakura

-¿Eres mayor de edad, verdad?

-Por supuesto, esta es mi identificación –dijo mostrando su credencial con una foto apenas tomada hacía meses

-Entonces Bienvenida, Sakura-san.

Así fue como logró obtener más dinero para pagar sus estudios, la carrera de medicina no era nada barata ni mucho menos fácil; se esforzaba al máximo por dar siempre lo mejor, sus ojeras delataban sus desvelos, tenía que estudiar lo que pudiese y trabajar hasta madrugada por las noches para volver a despertar temprano.

No le importaba que los clientes borrachos le dijeran toda clase de insultos o insinuaciones, no estaba haciendo nada malo y si lo hiciera, solo sería con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

Aun así… nadie soporta tanto, cuando llegaba a la escuela era como tener otra vida, todos la conocían por su inteligencia y seriedad, además de su belleza; todos la trataban diferente y ella quiso crear una nueva vida donde pudiera sonreír, hasta que, una noche, un guapo joven de su clase llegó al lugar donde ella estaba con esa ropa tan corta y ese maquillaje tan exagerado. El hombre que quería la había visto así, solo hasta ese momento no quiso soportar más, quiso, una vez más, volver a ser otra, con otra vida.

"Sakura… a mí no me importa donde trabajes mientras no hagas nada de que arrepentirse... yo… te amo, quiero que salgas conmigo" le dijo él con esa sonrisa que ella nunca podría olvidar, haciéndola sentirse feliz por un breve momento; hasta que se logró acostarse con ella y mostró su verdadero rostro; cuando le dijo a todos sus amigos la _clase de mujer que era; _cuando todos se enteraron del lugar donde trabajaba cada noche…

Él la había engañado, pensó que él era diferente de todos esos hombres con los que se topaba cada noche, pero _se dio cuenta_ de que todos eran iguales, ya no podía soportar las humillaciones e insultos cada vez que iba a la escuela, fue entonces cuando:

_-¡Dios por favor! Solo… quiero una oportunidad, quisiera volver a empezar –decía mientras lloraba bajo la lluvia, una de las noches en las que salía del bar, pero esa noche ya no era la misma- solo quiero que alguien me ame… pero yo… no podré amar a nadie si sigo así, no puedo confiar en nadie, no debería confiar en nadie pero, pero aun así yo… si me quiero enamorar. _

_Se sentó bajo un tejado dándose calor a sí misma con un abrazo, la lluvia había hecho que el clima fuese frío y ella estaba empapada, estaba muy oscuro como para estar sola, eran casi las dos de la mañana y al otro día empezaba su 4 semestre en la universidad, no podía quedarse ahí _

_-A veces creo, que sería mejor olvidarlo todo… todo lo que he escuchado, todo lo que he visto, todo lo que me ha pasado, todo lo que me han hecho, todo lo que he hecho, yo solo… quería perseguir mi sueño, es difícil, siempre lo supe… No tuve otra opción, no hice nada malo pero, solo a veces, quisiera olvidarlo todo y poder confiar en alguien que lo merezca –su casa estaba un poco lejos caminando pero no podía llamar a un taxi con esa ropa, después de todo no había gente en la calle a esas horas. Así camino hasta su casa vacía y sola, pero esa vez, deseaba ver a alguien_

_-Quiero que alguien me necesite, quiero necesitar a alguien… no quiero que jueguen conmigo… -susurraba, quizás por la alta fiebre, al otro día no fue a la escuela ni nadie a verla_

Estaba sola, quería ser otra persona con otra vida

-pero yo elegí este camino…

Entonces, no se podía permitir rendirse, no cuando había llegado tan lejos, no después de soportar tanto; y se volvió fría, calculadora, no hablaba con nadie ni tenía amigos, ni tenía familia, solo se tenía a ella. De esa forma pensó que se lastimaría menos. Esa fue su decisión, Y Así unos años después termino en esto:

_-Aquí estas Sakurita… oye, ¿Ya viste el tipo guapo que está en la barra? Creo que viene a verte a ti siempre… deberías salir con alguien –le dijo su rubia compañera_

_-Nunca me enamorare, tu sabes que no puedo, tampoco me interesa perder mi tiempo así que déjame en paz_

_-Que agresiva eres, Sakurita, nunca dije que te enamoraras de alguien, solo que la pases bien, ya que estas en este lugar y seguramente pasarás mucho tiempo aquí_

_-Te equivocas, yo saldré de aquí, solo lo hago para pagar mis estudios_

_-Si cariño, lo que tú digas, pero te darás cuenta de que esta es una forma mejor y más divertida de ganar dinero, tu ere demasiado joven y bella_

_-Ya déjame en paz, incluso no me enamoraré al salir de aquí, no echaré a perder mis sueños por algo tan… estúpido y falso_

_-En eso tienes razón, es estúpido y falso, pero el dinero no lo es ¿A caso no necesitas más porque apenas y te alcanza? ¿No me dijiste que cada semestre es un poco más caro y necesitas comprar tus uniformes y esas cosas? Los hombres pagarían mucho por tener a alguien como tú por un ratito_

_-Quizás_

_-¿No dijiste que harías lo que sea por tus objetivos? Las meseras no ganan ni la mitad de lo que yo gano. Solo necesitas cuidarte y portarte más gentil y amable… Si te cuidas ni tienes un hijo que te estorbe ni te enfermas _

"_Un hijo que te estorbe ¿Eso no es lo que soy yo?"_

_-Bueno, eso es muy cierto, no significaría nada para mí, hacerlo o no ya no importa, ya llevo mucho soportando, me da igual lo que los demás piensen de mí, lo único que quiero es… dinero_

"_Así podré cumplir mi sueño, salvaré a personas como mi padre, seré la mejor cirujana"_

"_Quizás cuando termine de estudiar encuentre un buen trabajo y deje todo esto atrás, quiero enamorarme, sé que hay hombres buenos… mi padre era el mejor; es solo… no puedo confiar en nadie, ya no lloraré por nadie"_

_-¿Lo ves? Es más, incluso hasta podrías disfrutar ¿No es bastante beneficioso?_

_-No sé qué estupideces dices pero, eso no importa_

Sola, se aferró a lo único que tenía: Sus sueños. Parecía que le diese igual estar con algún hombre ¿Por qué tendría si quiera que sentir algo o pensar algo cuando cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo? Aun así lo sentía: Asco, miedo, odio… a todos y a ella misma; a su madre, a ese hombre que la engaño, a las personas que no sabían nada de su vida y la juzgaban y se reían de ella.

"Al final, Dios no me escucho, nunca podré deshacerme de esta vida ni poder confiar o amar, me pregunto si en verdad… ¿Dios existirá?"

/ / / / / / / / / /

Hola aquí de nuevo, antes que nada ¡Feliz día de las madres! Atrasado pero seguro =p. espero se la hayan pasado bien, y si no son madres espero que hayan hecho felices a las suyas jeje, a mi aun me faltan muchos años, en fin, este capítulo no parece decir "¡Feliz día de las madres!" Pero es que así lo tenía pensado hacer, bueno, perdonen la demora

Un beso a todas, nos vemos y gracias por sus tan lindos comentarios, realmente me hacen feliz, no suelo decirlo aquí pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de responderle a nadie así que: ¡Gracias por hacer feliz a una otaku como yo!

Ahora sí, hasta luego.


	13. Nadie verá sus lágrimas

Na: Me preguntaron si Sakura se llegó a prostituir…:Creí que había quedado demasiado claro, al principio solo fue mesera, pero obviamente no le alcanzaba el dinero, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera se importaba por ella misma, hiso todo para lograr su "objetivo" porque no tenía nada más para aferrarse a la vida y pensó, quizás, que algún día podría empezar de nuevo. Y nope, no, no recordó, solo es que ya era un poquitín obvio su pasado así que se los mostré =P

Ah y este capítulo no me salió exactamente como yo quería, espero les guste y gracias por leer

"Las peores heridas son las del alma… y son las únicas que no se pueden borrar"

"Uno de los sentimientos más tristes es que nadie se dé cuenta cuando lloras"

Capítulo 13: Nadie verá sus lágrimas

Odiar a todos, no confiar en nadie, mostrar una sonrisa falsa ¿Por qué crees que estas viva entonces?

Aislándose de todo y todos, así fue como después de tanto, los seis años de estudio habían pasado… Su sueño ya se había cumplido ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué aún se sentía vacía?

Había hecho muchas entrevistas de trabajo y, a pesar de que fue la mejor de su generación nadie la aceptaba; quizás por lo que la gente rumoreaba, porque nadie quería perder el "gran prestigio" y, entonces, fue cuando la conoció

-A mí no me importa qué haya hecho mientras pueda salvar la vida de los pacientes y sea profesional –dijo una voz tras teléfono, una mujer que quizás se escuchaba dura, pero que le había dado en mucho tiempo una verdadera sonrisa y alivio

Lo mejor, es que estaría en el mejor hospital que hubiese querido, claro, tenía que hacer la entrevista pero ¡La había llamado la directora del hospital personalmente! Y lo que más le agradaba pensar es que ese hospital estaba en otra ciudad, una ciudad donde nadie la conocería, nadie la juzgaría, todos la tratarían igual

-Quizás todo valió la pena… tendré otra vida… esta vez será diferente…

"Nadie verá mis lágrimas" recordó que dijo

-Creo que lo logré… pero he decidido que no me enamoraré de nadie, no quiero perder mi tiempo después de haber pasado tanto… no quiero volver a sufrir ¡Ya nadie verá mis lágrimas!

Rápidamente rentó una pequeña casa no muy cercana al hospital pero si a la estación del metro, así llegaría rápido. Salió como uno de los otros días a recorrer la ciudad,

-otro día normal

Sí, menos de una semana ahí y en un día "normal" toda la gente la trataba bien, todos le daban los buenos días, todos la respetaban como a cualquiera y no sentía esa mirada de desprecio. Parecía despistada mientras caminaba en las calles, por primera vez en muchos años, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo, se sentía feliz.

Tenía mucha hambre por no comer antes de salir, ya era tarde, entonces se pasó por una panadería que había descubierto un par de días atrás, amaba el olor del pan, su padre le llevaba un pan dulce siempre que volvía del trabajo, amaba el pan porque le hacía recordar que alguien la quería

-cuando valla al trabajo casi no tendré tiempo… -dijo para sí misma ilusionada, todo estaba bien, aunque era una noche fresca y ella no traía abrigo, estaba bien, su cabello largo le cubría los brazos dándole calidez, camino alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que ya no hubo gente cerca, esa calle no era muy transitada por la noche ya que estaba llena de puestos de verduras, tortillerías, y otros puestos, estaba más lleno en la mañana. Cogió un pan y se lo llevo a la boca después de cerciorarse que el semáforo aún estaba en rojo, entonces se aventuró a cruzar la calle, sin saber qué ocurría después, sintió un gran golpe, mucho dolor, sangre, perdió la conciencia, no sintió nada más.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Itachi había tomado una decisión, y era no lastimar a las personas que amaba, no como su padre…

Cuando su novia con la cual cumpliría dos años de una linda relación murió él se había hecho ver fuerte cuando en realidad su alma se rompía a pedazos, lentamente… rápidamente; su padre, Fugaku aprovechó la "buena voluntad" de su hijo en ese momento y lo manipulo para que estudiara medicina e intentar moldearlo a sus conceptos de perfección porque, el gran Fugaku era perfección, un buen empleado, un buen esposo, un buen padre… ¡Un ejemplo para la sociedad!

Habían pasado un par de años en los que Itachi prácticamente no desobedecía desde aquel accidente, era un estudiante destacado y un ejemplo para los demás, era extremadamente inteligente por lo que, él sí se daba cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de su madre; ya tenía 23 años y se podía considerar perfectamente maduro

"Estoy orgulloso de mi hijo mayor" decía Fugaku, pero Itachi no estaba orgulloso de él

Se daba cuenta de sus salidas imprevistas de "trabajo", de cómo quería controlar la opinión de Mikoto siempre, de cómo llegaba muy tarde, de cómo su hermano estaba cambiando rápidamente su forma de ser y no exactamente para bien.

Se daba cuenta de que Mikoto lloraba cuando creía que nadie la veía y entonces, se dio cuenta, de que su padre tenía una amante; que no había sido la primera y ahora comprendía porqué su madre lloraba al "picar cebolla" cuando él era pequeño. Esa tarde vio a su padre besándose descaradamente sobre el escritorio de su oficina con la secretaria que acababa de contratar.

Su padre corrió tras él, no quería que Mikoto se enterara

"Yo no quiero que mi madre sufra" dijo haciendo que su padre sonriera sin terminar de escucharlo "por eso… se lo tengo que decir; ¡Porque ella no es feliz tu lado! Eres tan poco para ella…" se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar dejando a Fugaku atónito "Y para que lo sepas… yo no estoy orgulloso de ti"

Entonces, se armó de valor para decírselo a su madre y, para su sorpresa, ella no estaba sorprendida

-Siempre lo sospeche… No sé si es peor saberlo o pretender que nada pasaba –le decía ella con una mirada perdida, Itachi la miraba: Tan hermosa y joven, tan buena, tan dulce ¿Por qué su padre la había hecho llorar, era ciego? No la supo valorar

-¿Por qué no te separaste de él desde un principio? Eres muy joven y hermosa, mamá…

-Lo dices porque eres mi hijo, quizás en el fondo quería pensar que solo me amaba a mí, que todo era mi imaginación o que algún día cambiaría pero no… quizás… para que ustedes no sufrieran por su amado padre al que tanto admira Sasuke… yo no quería que ustedes sufrieran Itachi

-¿Y tú? ¿Está bien que tú si sufras? Sasuke y Yo ya estamos grandes, ¡Mírame! Tengo 23 y Sasuke 19,

-No quiero que Sasuke lo sepa, él es su padre después de todo, no quiero que lo odie porque sé que a ustedes él los ama mucho

-no lo suficiente… -susurro para el mismo- de todos modos Sasuke lo entenderá, mamá, tú aun puedes ser feliz, y no me refiero a que busques a otro hombre si no quieres, puedes lograrlo de muchas formas

-Es cierto… Gracias hijo, Te amo… -dijo dándole un abrazo y dejando caer unas lágrimas

Cuando Fugaku llego a casa y ella le pidió el divorcio él no se opuso, tomo sus maletas y se marchó, Sasuke no sabía el por qué su padre se había ido, solo que ya no estaba y que otro hombre estaba visitando muy seguido a su madre y le sacaba muchas sonrisas

"Incluso tú… mamá… pensé que amabas a mi padre" dijo para sí al verla reír según él de manera seductora a ese hombre 10 años menor y más rico que su padre

Después de eso cada quien había tomado muchas decisiones, decisiones que a la vez, afectaban las de los otros.

Justo después de abandonar sus sueños para dedicarse a la medicina, Itachi se había dedicado cada momento para estudiar, para ser gentil; para no recordar su dolor lo encerró en un lugar apartado en su corazón. Le alegraba mirar a su madre tan feliz después de darse una oportunidad con Kakashi, todo iba bien, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que se había cerrado completamente al amor. Al ser tan inteligente solo le tomó 4 años terminar su carrera de cardiólogo y medicina en general, solo se centró a eso, y luego, solo a su trabajo, ni siquiera descansaba él mismo.

Ese día caminaba por la calle cuando se encontró una moneda en el suelo, se agachó y no para recogerla, solo le dio la vuelta

"Dicen que si encuentras una de un centavo, la dejas ahí y le das la vuelta te traerá suerte" pensó, la verdad no creían en cosas como esas pero le era divertido hacerlo, una pequeña manía que nadie, ni siquiera su madre, sabía

Y ese día, la vio a ella, en esa cama sin poder moverse, ni hablar, ni reír

"Ella seguramente tendría una vida por delante… pero está ahí sin poder moverse…" dijo notando lo hermosa que era, el seguía siendo el doctor y ella la paciente, nada más

Pero, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, y era el gesto de su rostro, siempre de tristeza, siempre de dolor… de repente se encontró queriendo que sonriera, de repente se encontró contándole todo lo que le pasaba como si ella escuchara

-Mis superiores dicen que posiblemente ya no despiertes… sabes, eso me hace sentir mal porque… en verdad quiero verte una sonrisa –sin saberlo ella apretó su mano dándole una alegría a él; sus colegas pensaban que era un reflejo del cerebro pues nada en su estado había cambiado

"Quizás tengan razón, solo es mi imaginación que ella me escucha"

¿Entonces por qué desde ese día no dejaba de hablarle ni de verla incluso cuando no le tocaba a él?

"Seguro me estoy volviendo loco ¿Cómo podría quererla?" pensaba, pero cuando la vio despertar, tan frágil, se dio cuenta de que solo quería protegerla; de que eso era más que cariño por los meses que llevaba ahí, de repente… se dio cuenta de que no la había idealizado, ella era una hermosa mujer, buena y graciosa y lo hacía sentirse bien, diferente…

Era difícil que El doctor Uchiha pudiese hablar por más de un minuto con alguien pero con ella hablaba horas; las enfermeras tenían un dicho para él "Es más fácil que una piedra llore a que el Doctor Uchiha sonría", pero con ella lo único que hacía era sonreír.

"Las personas siempre toman decisiones con forme a lo que creen que les conviene, lo que creen que les hará más feliz o les hará sufrir menos" Y cada uno de ellos había tomado las suyas ¿Qué pasa si tantas decisiones diferentes se juntan? ¿En realidad, nadie vería sus lágrimas?

/ / / / / / / / / /

¿Demasiado corto? Lo siento ^^.

A propósito, Me disculpo con Dulcecito311 y con Ladyrose23 que siguen mi otro fic "Cuando te quedas callada" que la verdad no le he avanzado nada, creo que lo mejor será terminarlo en vacaciones y subirlo todo junto después, lo mismo con este porque sé que no terminaré antes de vacaciones pero seguiré subiendo antes de que eso pase

Un beso a todos los quiero mucho. Cuídense.


	14. Tan fuerte como quieras ser

"No digas que eres débil… solo que no estabas preparado. Nunca digas que no puedes… serás tan fuerte como quieras ser"

Capítulo 14: Tan fuerte como quieras ser.

Un par de días más en esa hermosa mansión para que Mikoto (y también Sakura) se pusiera bien, ahora se tenían que ir pues todos tenían responsabilidades

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme más mamá pero tengo que volver al hospital… -dijo dándole un cálido abrazo-Te amo

-¡Lo sé cariño! ¿Qué se le va hacer? –dijo mostrando esa sonrisa plena, soltó a Itachi para que se despidiera de Kakashi y estrujo a Sakura cariñosamente

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad… -dijo la pelirosa- también por escucharme y aconsejarme…

-No tienes que agradecer nada, linda, espero que cuides de mi hijo –Sakura rió nerviosa

-lo haré –se despidió de Kakashi agradeciéndole también y tomaron el tren que los llevaría de vuelta

Habían pasado una grandiosa semana juntos, como una familia pero, Itachi sabía que Sakura no solo se había distraído, él notaba algo en sus ojos, en su rostro, era casi… la misma cara que mostraba tristeza al estar en coma

"¿si le pregunto…? Quizás solo es el cansancio; no se ha sentido muy bien después de todo, mejor esperaré que ella me lo diga" pensó mientras la abrazaba dándole un cómodo y caluroso espacio para dormir en las siguientes horas de viaje, ya la había visto dormir muchas veces pero, no así, entre sus brazos, y entonces volvió a sonreír… Mientras ella estuviera con él, él sería feliz de nuevo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

La llevo otra vez hasta la casa de su hermano cuando lo único que quería era tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, ella era SU mujer, aun así respetaba sus decisiones y razonamientos y no quería simplemente hacerle pensar que la ataría ni mucho menos.

Sasuke estaba en casa, pero no fue él quien abrió, ahí estaba otra vez Karin, que apenas y vio a Sakura la abrazó con gran entusiasmo; saludo a Itachi y se fueron a platicar a la habitación que la pelirosa ocupaba. Itachi se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano, estaba ya lo suficientemente molesto de su actitud pero le hablo de todos modos

-¡Me da gusto que te alegres de que regresamos bien, Gracias por preguntar por mamá! –le dijo Itachi con sarcasmo en su voz pero con un rostro serió y con un poco de decepción- ella está muy bien… -dijo ahora tranquilo, intentando por enésima vez que su hermano reflexionara a cerca de su comportamiento- Te echo de menos… quería verte, Sasuke…

-¡Aha, lo siento! –dijo fingiendo alegrarse- ¡Me alegro de que les fuese tan bien, los extrañe tanto que casi lloro! –Itachi lo escuchaba mientras se frotaba la cien con las yemas de los dedos intentando no exasperarse más

-Perfecto, algún día te arrepentirás de todo y llorarás perdón a todos los que has lastimado, solo recuerda que todos te lo advertimos por tu bien, porque todos queremos tu bien

"¿Y quién me pedirá perdón a mí por haberme lastimado?" pensó Sasuke, aun sentado en el sofá mirando las noticias

-¿Y Sakura, Ichigo, o como le llames? –pregunto como algo casual, además era su casa

-Fue a dejar sus cosas, creo que está platicando con Karin –respondió cortante y algo triste, Sasuke no cambiaría ni aunque la Virgen le hablara- Me despediré de ella, mañana vendré a verla otra vez y espero que no la trates mal

-Claro que no. ¿No te despedirás de tu hermano? –dijo ya que Itachi le había dado la espalda, éste volteo de soslayo y le dijo "Adiós"

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación contándole a Karin lo maravilloso que había sido todo y lo buena que era la madre de sus respectivos novios; ahora que lo mencionaba… ¿Sasuke la había presentado a su madre en los 5 meses que llevaban juntos? No. Una parte de Karin lo sabía pero la otra no lo quería aceptar…: Sasuke solo la usaba cuando se sentía solo o cuando se quería divertir, nunca la beso tiernamente, todos sus besos habían sido apasionados y fugaces como las preciosas estrellas que miras solo un instante y se van por mucho tiempo.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! –repitió Sakura, Karin la miraba queriendo compartir esa felicidad, pero lo que sentía era amargura, un poco de envidia y a la vez, la admiraba, tan fuerte y viva… no como ella

-Creo que hasta me dan celos… -comento nostálgica- quizá no recuerdes nada pero… tus padre hicieron un buen trabajo contigo… eres admirable

-unos buenos padres… ¿he? –pensó recordando lo único que recordaba

-¡Por supuesto! Tu sabes lo que quieres y sabes lo mucho que vales… eres tan segura de ti misma… si no te conociera diría que eres agresiva pero también eres tierna y amable… eres tan… tú –Sakura sonrió al escuchar todo lo que pensaba la peliroja de ella pero, en ese momento, sentía que nada de lo que le dijo era verdad- a mí también me gustaría tener unos buenos padres… que me amaran y valoraran

"No soy fuerte… si estuviese sola ahora me habría rendido hace tiempo… Soy una cobarde… tengo miedo a recordar más de lo poco que recuerdo y perder todo lo hermoso que ahora tengo ¿Buenos padres? Yo también quiero unos así" pensaba la pelirosa internamente mientras esa sonrisa falsa se transformaba en una expresión triste y dolorosa

-¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal otra vez? –pregunto Karin al ver el rostro de su amiga, de repente había empezado a llorar preocupándola aún más

-No es… nada –dijo con un hilo de voz- No soy tan fuerte ¿sabes? yo también tengo miedo –dijo hundiendo su cara entre sus piernas- tengo mucho miedo… ¡Todo esto es tan maravilloso que… tengo miedo de perderlo! –terminó por decir, sus lágrimas se habían convertido en llanto.

Una parte de ella quería escapar de todo eso, hacer como si nada pasaba y pretender ser feliz con el hombre que amaba… esa parte le gritaba no recordar su pasado, sabía que le dolería, sabía que lastimaría a quien quería, esa parte… tenía miedo de saber quién era ella; la otra parte sin embargo, quería saberlo todo de una vez y dejar de atormentarse, lo único que Sakura quería en esos momentos es que alguien la escuchara y le brindara su calidez

-Karin yo… -dijo subiendo su mirada cristalina para verla, Karin la abrazaba mientras lloraba con ella

-No importa, nada importa… Yo siempre será tu amiga ¿Bien? Itachi te ama por encima de todo, estoy segura que él comprenderá cualquier cosa… porque él sí te ama

-y si… -se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas, la miro firmemente a los ojos dispuesta a saber si ella la apoyaba o no- y si te dijera que… posiblemente era una pro-prostituta… ¿Qué pensarías de mí, entonces? –Karin la miro perpleja, sorprendida, no supo qué decir y lo único que hiso fue apretar su mano

-te… te diría que no me importa, tú eres mi amiga y no sé qué te haya pasado para que tomaras esas decisiones –dijo para abrazarla nuevamente

-tú también eres increíble y admirable… A pesar de lo de tus padres no terminaste en un mal camino… ¡Mírate! Eres una profesionista, eres responsable y una gran persona

-pero estoy con alguien que no me ama a pesar de todo… yo lo sé y hago como si no pasara nada… Sakura yo quiero ser más fuerte, por mí… por… -su voz se perdió en el viento antes de terminar la frase

-¿No te quiere? Eso es algo extraño yo pensé que se amaban

-Pues no es así, yo solo soy la "diversión" que más le ha durado… he intentado hacerlo cambiar, que sepa cuanto lo amo pero parece imposible y siempre termino sufriendo… solo me llama cuando… -su voz se iba apagando mientras más hablaba- cuando se quiere acostar conmigo… -termino por estallar- eso nunca me ha importado mientras pueda estar con él pero… pero… ¡Me hace sentir como una basura, como si no valiera nada, como si le importara hacerme sufrir! ¡No le importo, No me ama y…

-¡¿Entonces por qué sigues con él?!

-porque soy una tonta… porque no me valoro lo suficiente

-¡Pero es que tú vales mucho, mereces que alguien te ame y te trate bien, como a una mujer! Quizás no deba meterme pero… si él no te ama deberías

-¿Dejarlo? –la interrumpió- Lo sé y ¿Sabes? Lo haré –dijo muy segura de sí misma, como nunca antes- hay algo más grande que yo, más grande que mi amor por él… -cayó por un momento y se mordió el labio; apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Sakura y la miro a los ojos- ¡Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie!

-Karin tú…

-¡Prométemelo Sakura!

-Está bien, si es por tu bien… no se lo diré a nadie –Karin sonrió y sus ojos se tornaron de un brillo especial, su voz aunque apagada en ese momento, tenía alegría

-Estoy embarazada… yo… tendré un hijo de Sasuke pero no se lo diré porque sé que nunca seremos felices, criaré a mi hijo yo sola y le daré todo mi amor… no quiero que Sasuke lo desprecie o… lo vuelva alguien como él… además yo tampoco sería feliz a su lado… me duele admitirlo pero lo sé… -terminó por decir y Sakura la abrazo fuerte, con nostalgia

-Serás la mejor madre y tu hijo un niño muy feliz… estoy segura… -ella le sonrió algo calmada

-gracias… -se puso de pie y sonrió, ella era fuerte, solo que no lo sabía- creo que es mejor que me valla sin verlo, no podría decirle nada así

-Esa es tu decisión y sabes que cuentas conmigo, claro, si no te importa que sea una tía extraña –ambas rieron bajo- ¿No sería mejor… hablar con él ahora que tu determinación es estable? Ahora que te has decidido

-Creo que sí… ya no quisiera volver otra vez porque me duele después de todo y ahora que siento todo esto se lo diré en la cara de una vez

-¿Quieres que te apoye…? –pregunto dudosa pero la peliroja sonrió

-Gracias pero… quiero hacerlo sola

Salió de la habitación y se limpió el maquillaje que se le había corrido, Sasuke ya no la iba a humillar más, no otra vez. Camino hasta el sofá donde éste estaba recostado como si nada, todavía mirando el televisor

-Sasuke, necesito decirte algo –dijo sin titubear, con voz fuerte para que la escuchara, él solo se limitó a girar la cabeza un poco

-Aha… espera ¿Quieres?

-No, esto… es importante -¿Le había dicho no a él? Sasuke se levantó y fue hasta donde ella notando sus ojos rojos por el llanto previo

-¿Qué quieres ahora, he?

-Nada… ya no quiero nada de ti… nada –dijo alejándose un poco ante la cercanía, el azabache la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarle y sonrió con malicia

-¡Vamos Karin, te encanta estar conmigo ¿No?! –ella aparto su mano de forma brusca, ya no volvería a caer ante él, tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo

-¡Ya no Sasuke! Quiero que terminemos con lo que sea que tengamos

-¿Por qué te pusiste así he, dime? ¿Quieres dinero, o quieres que finjamos una hermosa cena? –no termino de humillarla, ella le había dado una fuerte bofetada mientras él vio las lágrimas que ella ya no pudo contener

-¡Yo solo quería tu amor! –lo miro de reojo y agrego- pero tú no puedes amar a nadie… estas vacío –dijo para marcharse

Sasuke se quedó ahí confundido y con el ardor en la mejilla, se estuvo un buen rato parado en el mismo lugar hasta que volvió a sentarse para pensar, ¿Karin lo había dejado? No es como si la quisiera porque "Ella era igual a todas" pero su compañía era agradable a veces… Cuando Karin lo descubrió con esa rubia que trabajaba para él, por alguna razón, volvió después de un tiempo, pero ahora sentía que ella no volvería, antes le daba igual; de hecho, pero… por alguna razón se sentía extraño… Tenía la mente en blanco mientras miraba un punto fijo del techo

-¿Por qué estaba llorando? -por alguna razón... no podía serle indiferente

/ / / / / / / / / /

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por ser tan pacientes de que me he tardado mucho, he estado algo enferma, apurada y llena de exámenes pero ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones!

Traducción: Escribir en un oscuro rincón de mi habitación, entre otras cosas =p

En serio lamento mucho el retraso y bueno, me volveré a retrasar porque no estaré en mi casa por un tiempo pero adelantaré lo que pueda y subiré los capítulos juntos ¿No les parece bien? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre los leo y son muy hermosos y me hacen sentir muy bien =)

Las quiero mucho, cuídense y besos


	15. Verdades y Mentiras

Hola a todas mis amigas de Fanfiction, antes que nada disculparme porque no había subido nada pero casi no he tenido tiempo; sé que prometí apurarme en vacaciones pero estoy en un "trabajo" y apenas llego a mi casa a las 7:00 p.m. y es de Lunes a Domingo… se imaginarán, además que he andado en el hospital haciéndome estudios… en fin, habiéndome disculpado les agradezco por poner esta historia como su favorita. Ai no kotoba.

"Aprecia lo que tienes cuando lo tienes, porque no solo tú lo quieres"

Capítulo 15: Verdades y Mentiras

"Yo solo quería tu amor…" Este pensamiento invadía seguidas veces la mente de Sasuke, ya habían pasado 15 días desde que Karin le había dicho aquello; después de oírla según él, no tardaría mucho en regresar con él como siempre había sucedido; pero ya empezaba a dudarlo.

No admitía que le extrañaba un poco, que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, incluso a su cariño excesivo. Si bien Sasuke ya era frío y amargo, estaba un tanto más insoportable y molesto; más en presencia de cierta pelirosa

"pero tú no puedes amar a nadie… estas vacío" Recordó de nuevo a lo que chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de forma arrogante al ver a Sakura en la cocina preparando un poco de ensalada; era viernes y él tendría todo el fin de semana para relajarse, además, los viernes para su hermano mayor significaban "Esclavo del hospital" en sus turnos de 24 horas donde apenas y dormía y sus ojeras aprovechaban para remarcarse más

-Él no vendrá esta noche… -dijo para el mismo fijando su mirada penetrante en Sakura, la cual estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su presencia

Sasuke sabía que Sakura había hablado con Karin antes de que ella terminara "Lo que sea que ellos tenían" pero aun pensaba que Karin regresaría y ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse, incluso Rex, su mascota, se notaba triste ante su larga falta.

Sakura pondría dos platos en la mesa hasta que escuchó al azabache dirigirse a ella

-Sakura –llamó su atención- yo voy a salir –dijo, sin más explicación pues sabía que la pelirosa no preguntaría, al menos no era tan molesta

-Claro, cuidaré a Rex… -finalizó para verlo partir sintiéndose extrañamente relajada sin su presencia, lo miraba diferente desde que Karin le había contado cómo la trataba él

"No veré a Itachi hasta mañana…" pensaba, cada día que pasaban juntos y se conocían más, se enamoraba más de él, todo él; su forma de pensar, expresarse, reír, de besar, su forma de amar… sus pensamientos, sus metas, estaba completamente enamorada de él y no tenía que saber nada más.

Así la pelirosa continuó con su deber, limpiando cada rincón de la casa e intentando animar al que se había vuelto su compañero de tardes, el perro. Aunque en su mente sí se preguntaba ¿Dónde rayos iría Sasuke si siempre estaba ocupado? ¿A caso iría a ver a Naruto, al que, por cierto, no veía hacía casi un mes? No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, comió y siguió haciendo y pensando otras cosas, ya no había recordado nada… ¿Era acaso, que podía dejar su pasado atrás?

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke se encontraba frente a un apartamento un tanto estrecho pero con una muy linda fachada de madera blanca y un jardín que conservaba algunas rosas y ficus.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" se preguntaba en su mente "Sé que irá a buscarme" se convencía pues su orgullo no le dejaba un buen poder de convencimiento "No importa… de todos modos ella dirá que sí y por alguna razón me acostumbré a su presencia, sí, eso es todo" terminó para presionar el timbre el cual sonó una, dos, tres, antes de que una peliroja saliera apresurada a recibir al que insistentemente le llamaba pero, nunca esperó encontrarse con él ahí, en su casa.

Karin sintió el brusco cambio en los latidos de su corazón y tragó saliva pero compuso su expresión rápidamente, no sería débil ante Sasuke

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te quería volver a ver –declaró firme, él la miraba con una sonrisa de burla poco marcada en la comisura de sus labios

Ahora que lo miraba desde otro punto y lo pesaba mejor… Sasuke nunca la trató bien, incluso la humillaba cuando podía, y ella se dejaba hacer. Como la vez que la engañó con su sirvienta rubia, Ino, y quien sabe con cuantas más pero ella regresó y le perdonó… seguían peguntándose ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?, pero, incluso con todo ese amor, ella ya no quería sufrir, no después de saberse fuerte y valiosa

"Tú también eres increíble y admirable… A pesar de lo de tus padres no terminaste en un mal camino… ¡Mírate! Eres una profesionista, eres responsable y una gran persona" aquellas palabras se habían grabado en su mente como una flama que cada vez crecía más. Ella lo amaba, sí, pero no dejaría que la humillara de nuevo, no solo por su hijo sino también por ella misma.

-Hmp… ¿Cuándo piensas regresar? Al menos dime por qué te enojaste –respondió ignorándola

-Me di cuenta de que no me amas… y que nunca podrás hacerlo

"Tú no puedes amar a nadie" le había dicho y en ese instante el azabache lo recordó

-No sé qué estupideces dices ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa para que te pusieras así?

-Lo mucho que valgo, Sasuke… algo que tú nunca entendiste ni valoraste –él escuchaba atento, de cierta forma aquellas palabras le dolían, nunca pensó que por no querer ser lastimado lastimaría a los demás, y aun, no lo entendía

-Tú vienes conmigo –sentenció jalando de su brazo con un agarre fuerte, ella forcejeaba sin resultado y entonces, como la vez pasada, le pegó una fuerte cachetada pero, esta vez no lloraba

-te dije que no quería volverte a ver… si es que no teníamos nada… -le dolía aceptarlo, solo ella lo veía como una relación- entonces no sé porque insistes tanto… mejor vete con una de tus amiguitas… -dijo ella, él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-Yo sé que regresarás… y no pienses que yo vendré a rogarte… tú iras a mi lado porque me necesitas, mi dinero… mi –ella lo interrumpió

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sasuke, hace mucho que vivo sola –dijo cerrando la puerta y dejando que unas lágrimas salieran detrás de ésta, había sido fuerte al no caer ante él, sinceramente nunca pensó que la buscaría y eso la confundió bastante

-¿Una de mis amiguitas? –repitió Sasuke una vez en su camioneta, quizás no se había dado cuenta pero, después de que Karin lo encontró con Ino, él no había buscado a ninguna otra hasta que se le ocurrió que podría jugar con Sakura; lo único que no entendía en ese momento era, si pensaba que todo había sido un juego de compañía sin sentimientos, ¿Por qué, inconscientemente, le dolía la idea de que ella no regresara?- Me las vas a pagar caro… Haruno Sakura –sentenció con una sonrisa perversa

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

En Amegakuren, una ciudad pequeña y pobre muy alejada de Konoha, una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo un tanto maltratado por los años, acababa de regresar con maleta en mano

-Después de casi 7 años… -susurró, iba a tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien desconocido saló de ahí, pensó que era algún amigo de su hija- ¿Disculpe, está Sakura? –el tipo la miró extraño y sorprendido

No sé a qué se refiere… ella me vendió la casa hace como cinco meses… -respondió el aludido- Esta casa es mía ahora, que tenga un buen día señora –dijo monótonamente pasando por su lado

-¿Ella… se fue…? –sopesaba- tengo que buscar a Ino para que me ayude

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, estaba furioso,

"Solo quería tu amor pero, Tú no puedes amar a nadie" recordó las palabras de ahora contrastándolas con las del pasado que le dijo la joven que le engaño "El amor no existe"

¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? En ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que hacer que la pelirosa sufriera, ella era exactamente igual a todas, incluso, un poco peor, era una trepadora, era una prostituta y él lo sabía

Hiso notar su llegada a casa pues al cerrar azotó la puerta con un sonido estruendoso, Sakura se giró rápidamente con un poco de susto, pero al ver que era él simplemente se preguntó el por qué de su semblante tan frío y furioso, y lo que más la confundió es que, al verla, sonrió de manera socarrona y perversa, incluso dejo escapar la risa de su boca

-¿Pasó… algo…? –preguntó dudosa, sabía que él era muy cambiante en cuanto al estado de ánimo pero no dejaba de dar un poco de miedo- ¿Estás bien? –siguió, entonces él dejó de reír pero conservó esa sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios

-Claro que sí, Sa-ku-ra. Estoy perfectamente bien… Mejor dime, qué le dijiste a Karin esa vez, más te vale no mentirme porque sé que ella habló contigo antes de irse… ¡Anda! Dime que hablaron –la pelirosa se puso nerviosa, además de la actitud de él

-yo no le dije nada… solo que valía mucho como para sufrir tanto

-¿Cómo tú, Haruno Sakura? –dejó salir él logrando que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda de ella, de repente, sintió miedo

-¿Ha-Haruno…?

-Sí, mi querida Sakura, yo sé perfectamente quien eres… sé que eres una prostituta que te vendías a los que te ofrecían buen dinero en un bar de mala muerte, sé todo lo que eras… ¡Estás en mis manos, mujerzuela! –declaró con sorna

Sakura se quedó de petrificada, no sabía qué decir, qué pensar, lo único que hacía era tener miedo ante el sentimiento de perder lo que tenía ahora con Itachi y las demás personas a su alrededor. Todo lo que había recordado se juntó en su mente como lluvia y supo que Sasuke no mentía, el problema era que en ese momento parecía odiarla

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿No lo negarás? Bien, entonces creo que nos has estado engañando a todos con tu papel de buena desmemoriada

-¡Estás equivocado! ¡Yo no he mentido!

-¿En verdad? Yo tampoco así que qué importa cómo lo sé… ahora harás lo que yo quiera si no quieres que Itachi se entere… prostituta –siseó con desprecio

-¿Tú lo supiste siempre… verdad? Por eso me empezaste a llamar Sakura –dijo uniendo las partes

Quizás desde el inicio sabía que él era una mala persona y por eso siempre desconfiaba de él pero, no pensó que fuese tan maldito como para meter a su propio hermano en eso

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, he? –inquirió ella con furia e ira hacia él,

-Muy bien, es algo sencillo, Itachi no se entera de tu pasado y a cambio… tú te apartas de su vida… -sentenció de forma cruel, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió que todo se volvía a desmoronar- para siempre

El silencio reino por unos momentos en los que la mente de Sakura no podía si quiera defenderse, perdería a Itachi, le haría daño a la persona que amaba, ella, era una prostituta.

-está bien… -pronunció esas palabras con el mayor dolor de su corazón, incluso su garganta le dolió al decirlo- Me alejare de Itachi para siempre… -declaró para volver a cambiar, de forma drástica, otra vez su vida- Cre-creo que… ya te pagué lo que te debo ¿No? –empezó a decir con la mirada perdida, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas frías no le permitían ver bien su alrededor- Mañana mismo me voy de esta casa…

-Me da igual lo que hagas mientras que mañana también le digas a mi hermano que no lo amas, que solo estabas jugando con él –sentenció de forma dura, ya no estaba riendo pero quería verla sufrir, por alguna razón, que estuviese lejos de su hermano pues pensaba que le mentía

-¿Ma… mañana? –intento ella entender todo lo que eso significaría- ¡No puedes…!

-Claro que puedo, y yo sabré si lo haces o no, si mañana el viene aquí llorando es porque ya lo hiciste y si no llega a buscarte desesperado entonces… yo mismo le iré a buscar para decírselo todo. Recuerda bien, Sakura Haruno… Mañana, tu cuento se acabará… pero... tú no eres la cenicienta... no habrá final de cuentos de hadas

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Waiii, hoy cumplo 17 Go! Go! Y este capítulo es mi regalo para ustedes, rayos quería que me saliera, no sé… un poco más melancólico pero es que justo estaba escribiendo esto (hoy madrugada) y mi hermano me dio el mejor regalo que me pudo dar, (Sí, una carta para mi) Por eso, este es mi regalo para ustedes, espero actualizar más pronto.

Saben que las quiero por el simple hecho de compartir lo que pienso y siento, cuídense y un beso.


	16. En la realidad

"Antes de ser feliz debes aceptar que la vida real no es un cuento de hadas, no puedes esperar a que todo salga bien… solo intentar día a día no equivocarte; no solo llores, no solo rías… afronta las decisiones que tomaste."

Capítulo 16: En la vida real.

"Itachi no se entera de tu pasado y a cambio… tú te apartas de su vida… para siempre. Mañana le dirás a mi hermano que no lo amas… que solo estabas jugando con él"

"Recuerda bien, Sakura Haruno… Mañana, tu cuento se acabará… pero... tú no eres la cenicienta... no habrá final de cuentos de hadas"

Esas palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su pensamiento. Hacían eco retumbando fuertemente en su mente, haciéndola sufrir y atormentándola por no poder recordar nada aun cuando ya estaba tomando algunos medicamentos he ido con el psicólogo.

Aún permanecía ahí en la sala, de pie, sin poder reaccionar, Sasuke había vuelto a salir y la dejo sola, quizás, por eso se permitió dejarse caer al piso cuando sus rodillas flaquearon; sus lágrimas incontenibles ante el dolor que sentía salían una tras otra, sin poder detenerse, como si quisiese que todo el dolor se volviese agua salada y abandonara su cuerpo pero, eso no pasaría porque, con cada lágrima, recordaba algo que la hacía llorar más.

¿Por qué había aceptado tan fácilmente el chantaje de Sasuke, en vez de luchar por el amor de Itachi? Esa decisión era difícil de entender, además de que aceptó rápidamente; era muy fácil de saber, incluso si no se pensaba mucho, no tenía que pensar nada: Tenía miedo.

Miedo de la reacción de Itachi, incluso teniendo en cuenta cuanto la amaba eso no dejaba de darle miedo porque, si él la rechazaba, entonces ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir. Los recuerdos de su pasado ya no le llegaban a la mente pero claramente podía sentir todo el dolor y la tristeza de éste, además de que lo poco que recordaba… le erizaba la piel y la angustiaba al pensar que sufriría, que haría sufrir a quien amaba y ahora, pensando en que él sufriera menos, se alejaría de su vida.

En el fondo ella lo sentía, que no podría ser feliz, que eso no encajaba en su vida, y sus pocos recuerdos la atormentaban; ella sospechaba que era prostituta pero fingió no darse cuenta y rogó no recordar nada, nunca… pero lo que nunca imagino es que Sasuke, el hombre que parecía odiarla, sabía "mejor que ella misma" su pasado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía simplemente dejarlo atrás… No podía olvidarse de todo y querer simplemente seguir.

Sakura no paraba de llorar, ya recostada en el frío piso, vio los reflejos de la luz del alba colarse por la ventana y entonces lloró más fuerte: Ya casi anochecía. Cada segundo que pasaba acrecentaba su dolor pues se acercaba más la hora de decir adiós. Adiós a los sueños que había construido, adiós al amor, adiós a la felicidad. Adiós a Itachi.

-¿Por qué… me pasa esto? –se preguntó mientras el frió piso se apegaba a su piel- ¿Por qué nunca puedo ser… feliz? –le costaba admitirlo, pero lo único que sabía es que su pasado era duro, aunque no supiera la causa de las decisiones que tomo ni recordaba exactamente cuáles habían sido, muy en el fondo, Haruno Sakura sabía que no había sido feliz.

Se puso de pie apoyando sus temblorosas manos en sus rodillas, camino hasta la habitación donde se quedaba y empezó a tomar las pocas cosas que tenía para meterlas en una maleta.

-Perdóname… Itachi, al final no puedo evitar ser una cobarde… ni tener miedo… -susurraba como ida de la realidad y, como al principio, una parte de su mente se preguntaba ¿Por qué amaba tanto a Itachi en tan poco tiempo? Entonces pensaba que quizás, simplemente se sentía sola y se aferró a algo sólido, al él quien le dio todo su amor- ¿Si tú supieras quién soy… aún me amarías, Itachi? -se mordió el labio, intentando de una vez por todas dejar de llorar

Sabía que era una mentira, ella lo amaba, él la amaba a ella; no había explicación que dar, era solo que, quería aminorar su dolor y darse valor para decirle adiós

-porque si tú me rechazas… ya no podré… -su voz se cortó por el llanto, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados- además… no te merezco… Incluso si me amaras yo no podría hacerte feliz cuando no sé nada de mi misma… hacerte feliz sabiendo lo que fui…

"Tú sabes quién eres, quizá no sepas qué hiciste en el pasado ni que decisiones tomaste pero la tú que está aquí hoy es quien eres realmente, no importa que tanto hayas olvidado porque tu corazón no pudo cambiar" recordó que le dijo Mikoto "y cuando tengas que decirle algo díselo, él lo comprenderá porque te ama."

-En este momento ni siquiera sé quién soy… -susurraba, ya su voz se escuchaba ronca a causa de tanto llorar- Lo siento tanto… yo no puedo simplemente decirle que soy una prostituta… no puedo… no puedo esperar ver cómo él también se aleja… No puedo… ser tan fuerte como quisiera

Por más que buscara una solución, nada le llegaba a la mente, ¿Y si solo se iba otra vez, donde nadie la conociera? En ese momento no podía, se sentía tan sola, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y entonces recordó que Karin en uno de esos días la había invitado a su hogar, y pensó, que quizás juntas, se sentiría menos dolor, menos tristeza y que podría llorar todo lo que quisiera: No quería callar lo que sentía, le hacía daño. Además Karin también quería que alguien la escuchara en esos momentos… quizás por eso simpatizaron en el poco tiempo que había pasado

Se dirigió a la sala y marcó el número de la peliroja en el teléfono, intentó relajarse mientras el tono de espera sonaba

-Ya te dije que no regresare Sasu- la voz del otro lado la interrumpió

-Karin… -chilló la pelirosa, la otra se preocupó con solo oírla- ¿puedo… podría quedarme en tu casa? –Karin intentaba pensar una posible causa para escucharla llorar pero intuía que era mejor no preguntar, ya tendrían todo el tiempo de hablar cuando viviesen juntas

-Po-por supuesto… -contestó, escuchó cómo Sakura respiraba, como si tratara de calmarse

-Gracias… t-te lo contaré después…

-Sí, y yo te escucharé atenta. –declaró logrando que Sakura esbozará una pequeña sonrisa al sentirse apoyada

-esta noche… esta noche estaré en tu casa

-Claro, te estaré esperando… y… -trató de buscar las palabras correctas, aún no sabía qué sucedía- No hagas nada tonto ¿Bien? Recuerda que solo hay una vida –Sakura soltó una risa amarga, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza terminar con su mísera vida, ni pensaba hacerlo…

Porque la vida no era un cuento de hadas y nada se solucionaría por arte de magia; ésa era la realidad, y si ella no intentaba salir adelante entonces ¿Quién lo haría por ella? Ésa era su vida y tenía que aprender a vivirla.

Terminó de empacar sus cosas y salió a con maleta en mano, sin querer pensar qué pasaría después de ese día que estaba llegando a su fin inevitablemente.

El taxi la dejó justo frente a una hermosa casa de un fraccionamiento cómodo, agradable y espacioso lleno de otras casas como ésa, pero a la vez con toques diferentes de las otras.

Ya era de noche, tenía frío y el viento le pegaba en las húmedas mejillas, si hubiese ido en otra ocasión se hubiera dado tiempo de curiosear cada rincón que su vista captara pero por ahora, solo podía ver esa casa y caminar hacia aquella puerta para extender su mano temblorosa hacia el timbre; extrañamente, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar para que ésta se abriera y una peliroja la abrazara angustiada y ella dejara mostrar todo lo que tenía dentro con cada lágrima que le salía sin fin, ya dentro y un poco más calmada, la pelirosa le explicó la situación a su amiga para recibir un fuerte abrazo de ésta

-Sakura… -se escapó de sus labios al verla tan mal y sin poder hacer nada- Sabía que Sasuke podía ser capaz de ser un bastardo pero no creí que tanto… lastimar incluso a su propio hermano… y a ti, de paso

-y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada… me tiene en sus manos… ¡Karin, no sé qué hacer! –decía mientras sus manos temblorosas se aferraban al té que Karin le había preparado- Me odiará de todos modos… prefiero alejarme de él a que él se aleje de mí… -confesó, Karin se mordió el labio, resopló

-quizás… no sea la mejor para dar un consejo pero… ¿Qué tal si te equivocas y él no se aleja? ¿Qué tal si estás siendo injusta al tomar tu sola la decisión…? –dijo cuidando no lastimarla

-ya… lo pensé, Karin… -dio un sorbo a su té- tal vez si lograra recordar todo pudiese hablarle sin miedos pero… así como estoy ahora nunca podré hacerlo feliz y con el tiempo él se cansará… se atormentará pensando en cómo y porqué tome todas las decisiones… algunas veces quizá llegue a conclusiones que me hagan ver como una víctima y otras… otras quizá llegue a odiarme… y yo no quiero eso… incluso si no es como pienso… no podré hacerlo feliz hasta que no llene el vacío que siento… lo único que lo arruina es que ya no tengo tiempo… mañana todo se acabará… mañana él me odiará de todos modos porque… porque yo misma lo alejaré de mi –finalizó recibiendo la calidez de su amiga en una fuerte abrazo

-¿Y si… todo es mi culpa? –pensó Karin, Sakura la escuchó sorprendida- piénsalo… Si Sasuke lo supo siempre ¿Por qué te amenazó hasta hoy? ¿Por qué quiere que lo hagas justo mañana, he?

-no… lo sé

-Sakura hoy… él vino a verme… y trató a su manera de convencerme volver con él pero lo rechacé

-hoy… él salió y luego volvió muy furioso… me pregunto sobre lo que platicamos el día que terminaron pero yo no le dije nada… -pensaba Sakura, haciéndoselo saber a la atenta peliroja

-Sakura… yo…

-No es tu culpa de ningún modo… y punto… -sentenció la pelirosa

-Pero, y si vuelvo con él… mañana antes de que veas a Itachi, yo lo convenceré y –

-No –la cortó Sakura- no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi… no te sacrifiques, ni a tu bebé… tú… dijiste que él nunca cambiaría, que no podrías ser feliz con él y temías por tu hijo… además, así como él es dudo que lo convenzas de todos modos… ya no hay forma de remediarlo y tengo que aceptarlo

La noche pasó tan rápido como un parpadeo de pestañas, no durmió bien, daba vueltas, rogaba que no amaneciera pero en algún punto de su agotada mente se quedó dormida y cuando abrió los ojos los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro como mostrándole su condena, y entonces le volvía a doler, se volvía a morder los labios y volvía a llorar. Tenía que terminar con eso de una buena vez o se volvería loca.

Se dio una ducha con agua fría intentando despejar su mente, sabía que para esos momentos Itachi estaría en su apartamento durmiendo pues al terminar el turno en el hospital se tomaba el día para descansar de la larga fatiga de las veinticuatro horas.

-Ya es la hora… Lo siento, Itachi

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

La rubia de ojos azules aún estaba dormida, había pasado una mala noche con un tipo que se creía con derecho de golpearla; hubiese continuado con su profundo sueño de no ser que alguien demasiado insistente llamaba a su puerta… no quería levantarse hasta que, escuchó esa voz

-Ino… ¿Estás ahí, hay alguien ahí? –escucho desde su habitación para ponerse rápidamente de pie y tomar un coletero para su largo y revuelto cabello, sus ojeras eran notorias además de que su cuerpo estaba algo descuidado- ¿Ino, alguien? –continuó la voz hasta que la aludida llegó a la puerta y la abrió permitiéndose observar el rostro de quien la llamaba

-¿Haruno Sakumo, he? –soltó secamente con una seca alzada con incredulidad- ¿Qué hace aquí mi senpai después de tantos años? –soltó con algo de burla y sorna- ¿A caso el tipo aquel te dejo tan rápido como tus años se notaron en tu cuerpo? –Sakumo la miraba enojada e irritada, después de las horas de viaje no pensó que todo y todos hubiesen cambiado tanto

-No sé porque ahora me hablas así y por ahora no me interesa… ¿Sabes dónde está mi hija? –soltó directamente

-¿Tienes una hija? Ahaaa… -fingió sorpresa- ¿Te refieres a la chiquilla que abandonaste hace 6 años aún cuando no sabía hacer nada? –Sakumo calló, sabía que la rubia tenía razón- no sé porque la busques hasta ahora pero pierdes tu tiempo… quizá ya esté muerta… estuvo… ¿Cuántos meses en coma? –fingió demencia- No recuerdo pero fueron muchos…

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? ¿Dónde está? –soltó con expresión preocupada

-¿A caso eres la madre arrepentida?

-pensé que estaría bien sola… -soltó

-Alguien tan ambiciosa como ella nunca estaría bien sola… Ella se volvió una prostituta como tú, como yo… pero al menos lo hiso para pagar sus estudios… yo nunca creí en ella hasta que la vi luchar desesperadamente por cumplir sus objetivos, incluso pensé que sería como las demás y que le gustaría tener una vida fácil… pero no, ella quería ser cirujana

-¿Ella lo logró…?

-Sí… pero sufrió mucho… y tú lo pudiste haber evitado. Yo quise hacer algo por mí misma y nos fuimos juntas, ella vendió la casa y como yo rento solo tomé mis cosas pero al llegar nos separamos, yo era sirvienta de un tipo riquillo hasta que me di cuenta que ya no había otro camino para mí, me enredé con él… y luego me corrió cuando su novia se enteró pero, no creo que estés interesada en mi historia. Yo regresé y no sé nada más de ella ni me interesa que lo sepas –soltó con coraje hacia aquella mujer, Ino nunca tuvo madre pero pensó, que era mejor que tener una y ser abandonada, incluso a esa edad, porque Sakura en el fondo era una niña asustada aun a los 18 años que su madre la dejó

-Ayúdame… por favor –pidió sinceramente

-¿Para qué, he… Para qué después de tantos años…?

-¡Para pedirle perdón… para… decirle que me equivoqué… ella no fue un error… ella es lo único que tengo

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sakura se encontraba ya a la entrada del departamento de Itachi donde tantas veces había estado ya, y había sido feliz sin tener que mentir. Pero a veces, cuando intentaba recordar y solo llegaba a su mente aquella imagen, ella fingía, trataba de hacerlo feliz pero, no lo era ella.

Lo sabía, pero no quiere admitirlo. Desde que lo conoció, no sabía porque pero se había enamorado, el tiempo que pasaron juntos le hiso sentir dichosa y plenamente feliz, pero ahora, tenía que alejarse de su lado, romperle el corazón rompiendo el suyo también.

Esa decisión quizá no la haría más feliz pero, creía, que la haría sufrir menos

Su pálida mano se estiro hasta tocar el timbre una… dos…

-perdóname… -no debía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y mostrarse de forma cruel ante él- perdóname –seguía susurrando hasta que un soñoliento Itachi abrió la puerta para sonreía al verla y sin darle tiempo de hablar, tomar posesión de sus labios que parecían danzar junto a los suyos con desesperación

"No me hagas esto…" pensaba la pelirosa "No me hagas esto…" ¿Pero qué hacía él sino demostrarle que la amaba con todo su ser, con toda la razón y la locura, con todo el corazón? "Tengo que hacer… que me odies… para que al menos no me rechazas ni odies de más al pensar de todos modos que fingía" Porque sabía que Sasuke se encargaría de despotricar contra ella y ella no se podría defender… porque ni siquiera se pudo defender cuando él pensó que ella recordaba todo, porque si Sasuke hablaba con Itachi, ella pensaba que éste terminaría odiándola más de lo que la odiaría cuando le dijera lo que le diría en ese momento

-En realidad –se mordió el labio- no te amo… Lo siento, fue divertido estar a tu lado pero… empiezas a aburrirme así que lo siento, pero es mejor no vernos ya… nunca

Y no encontró salida, solo no había salida… entonces… se lo dijo, con la voz más fría que le salió de la garanta, de una forma cruel, haciéndolo sufrir, dejándolo en shock, intentando tomar esa oportunidad para alejarse rápido de ahí pero, no pensó, que Itachi la sujetara del brazo

-¿Qué… acabas de decir?

/ / / / / / / / / /

_Hola a todas mis amigas de FF. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahaa… me costó hacer sufrir a nuestros protas, me disculpo N.N _

_Bueno, ya la historia se va desenvolviendo ¿No? Pero ni crea Sasuke que Sakura es una marioneta, después del dolor de perder a Itachi ¿Qué decidirá?_

_Espero no tardar con el otro capítulo y es que, me he estado haciendo tiempos (Sí, ahora duermo menos) pero está bien, siempre me gusta leer los reviews y saber si les gusta o no, y compartir opiniones n.n_

_(Además no quiero dormir bajo la cama de Hikari Tsinkino. N_N Hikari, lo sé, todas queremos un Itachi san, es algo irremediable en la vida de cada fan de Naruto /(-3-)/ ) _

_Las quiero, cuídense y besos._


	17. La hora de decir adiós

Capítulo 17: La hora de decir adiós

-¿Qué… acabas de decir? –preguntó atónito, mirándola a los ojos y aun sin soltar su brazo- ¿Se… -su voz se perdía mientras su mente buscaba las palabras y su temblorosa voz las pronunciaba- se te olvidó que hoy no es el día de los inocentes…? Porque esto no es divertido –finalizó intentando descifrar sus gestos

-Lo sé… Itachi yo… -pero no la dejo continuar, algo dentro de él se llenó de miedo y desesperación al verla en ese estado, jaló su brazo adentrándola a su casa y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente ante una nerviosa y temblorosa Sakura que caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos negros seguían los suyos verdes

Se acercaba a ella como un depredador; ella evitaba su penetrante mirada hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se dejó aprisionar entre los brazos de él y la fría pared, para al llegar a esta, dar un respingo. Estaban frente a frente, Itachi la miraba severo, serio, casi inescrutable pero con un toque de dolor en su expresión; se acercó a ella tomando sus labios de forma salvaje, con pasión, intentando decirle que era suya. Su ávida lengua se abrió paso en su boca como veces antes, ella le respondió igual después de un momento, con desesperación se buscaban, queriendo hacer ese momento interminable, solo de ellos.

Las caricias cesaron cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire haciendo notorios los jadeos, pero, los labios de Itachi no esperaron a que los de ella dijeran la más mínima palabra, pues, al ver que ella intentaba componer una oración, volvió a besarla con desesperación, Sakura no evitó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan provocando que él la mirara

-yo no… -salió de los labios de la pelirosa, y como si Itachi supiera lo que le diría, volvió a besarla, ahora de forma lenta, dulce y amarga, en su interior creía que esas crueles palabras antes pronunciadas eran ciertas y no lo quería volver a escucharlas. Un beso tras otro, como una caricia, torturándola… entonces, una de las manos que la mantenía acorralada bajó hasta su blusa permitiéndose tocar la fina piel de ella, su otra mano también la pasó por debajo de la blusa pero ésta detrás de la espalda, subiendo y bajando por su espina provocándole a ella sensaciones que no se podía permitir sentir en ese momento

"No me hagas esto…" volvió a pensar cuando los labios de él abandonaron los suyos para desfilar por su cuello, hasta que sintió algo húmedo caer en su piel, algo frío que no parecía el rastro que él siempre dejaba; cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta de que era una lágrima de Itachi la que había caído en su cuello descubierto y él, la miró también a los ojos… ella ya no pudo rehuirle a su mirada

-No me hagas esto… -soltó él provocando que la pelirosa tragara duro, sentía que ya no podría más, no quería verlo llorar, no debía llorar ante él en ese momento pero no podía evitarlo- Dime… -dijo casi en un susurro- ¡Dime que es una maldita broma! –dijo casi gritando esta vez- dime lo que sea… pero no me digas… que tu amor es una mentira…

-No lo es… -se permitió decir para componer rápidamente algo hiriente- Es solo que nunca hubo tal amor… Lo siento… por lastimarte pe-pero –sus palabras se turbaban ante la mirada de él pero debía seguir- pero… no te amo… Cuando tu dijiste amarme yo me sentía tan sola que acepté sin más además de que eres atractivo y rico, pero no te puedo seguir engañando… fue divertido estar contigo e incluso las cosas que hicimos pero… -tragó saliva- pero quiero mi propia libertad porque ya no me siento sola, eso es… solo… solo quería tu compañía pero ya no la necesito –finalizó, ya no podía decir más, le dolía cada palabra, le dolía verlo así… llorando ya, negando levemente con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada para consolarlo porque ella misma lo había provocado

-estás mintiendo… -susurraba él

-sé… sé que eres fuerte y –afirmó ella viéndose interrumpida por él

-¿Fuerte… Dices que soy fuerte? ¿Sabes lo que he hecho para parecer fuerte? –preguntó- ¡Encerrar todo lo que siento tratando de mirar hacia otra parte, como cuando ella murió, como cuando mi padre se fue…! Yo no he sido fuerte… yo solo trato de olvidar las cosas que no puedo soportar… pero, cuando te vi, cuando al fin pude escucharte, te compartí todo lo que había en mi corazón, todo lo que era doloroso para mí… porque quería ser realmente fuerte para ti… para darte apoyo… para-

-¡Basta! –gritó ella, aquellas palabras la herían de forma cruel, como ella hiso con él

-¿Por qué… acaso te duele? ¿No dijiste que no me amas? ¿Dime, porque callarme si digo la verdad?

-¡Porque me duele! –chilló ella, sin contenerse; bien o mal, ya había hecho las cosas y no podía volver atrás

Itachi se sorprendió ante las palabras de la pelirosa y ella aprovecho para correr hacia la puerta. Las piernas de Itachi no respondían, quería correr tras ella pero lo único que hizo al ver que ella cruzaba la puerta fue decirle

-No te vayas… porque yo si te amo –y ver cómo al voltearse para cerrar la puerta, la cara de Sakura estaba llena de lágrimas con una expresión de tristeza y dolor, entonces, dejó que su espalda topara con pared y se deslizó hasta el piso, donde su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la alfombra y su rostro perdía la expresión… donde lo único que quedaba en su mente era esa pregunta ¿Por qué lloraba si dijo que nunca lo amo? Y volver a llorar ante ese dolor

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Karin descansaba ese día por lo que se quedó en casa preparando algo para Sakura, orando porque todo se hubiese arreglado y ella le dijera la verdad a Itachi pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta volteó encontrándose con una Sakura destrozada. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y se dejó caer abrazando sus rodillas

-Karin… -chillo cuando sintió unos delgados brazos ofreciéndole calor- yo… yo…

-No hace falta que me digas nada… -dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- tú le mentiste ¿No? –la pelirosa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- Le dijiste que no lo querías cuando en realidad lo amas porque pensaste que era lo mejor… Llora –aconsejó- llora todo lo que quieras… hasta que no quede nada… llorar… también hace bien a veces ¿Sabes? A ti te hará mejor

Pasado el tiempo, la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hasta el mueble donde la sentó y casi obligó a beber té y comer algo de sopa de pollo.

-perdón por molestar tanto… -le dijo a Karin cuando esta traía las medicinas que debía tomar y un vaso de agua

-Tú no estás molestando a nadie, no permitiré que lo digas así… eres… mi invitada y quiero que te sientas bien en casa, además eres mi amiga ¿No lo dijiste tú? Yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites… -Sakura intentó sonreír al escucharla

-Gracias… sé que también tienes tus problemas y yo…

-Escúchame, Sakura, eso no importa ¿Bien? Si no quieres hablar ahora entonces solo te acompañaré, si quieres hablar entonces te escucharé… si me pides un consejo, incluso si no soy una experta en ello, trataré de darte el mejor que pueda… -Sakura la abrazó

-¿Cómo pude decírselo de una forma tan cruel…? Karin él… él estaba llorando y yo… no pude decirle que era una mentira… yo… no pude decirle que no quiero que me toque cuando no sé qué tantas manos me tocaron… -Karin escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga no sabiendo que hacer más que seguir abrazándola. Cuando Sakura recuperó un poco el aliento, ya con voz firme y ojos encendidos, se permitió decir- Si él no me odia todavía, sí todavía puedo estar a su lado… entonces descubriré quien soy realmente y le diré la verdad cuando eso pase… solo cuando haya recordado todo… solo cuando sepa quién soy, hasta entonces… le diré la verdad

-Ya vez… -empezó a decir Karin- ésta eres tú, la fuerte, la que lucha… aun no le has dicho adiós…

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sasuke se encontraba en su escritorio, aunque no podía trabajar en realidad, sabía que para esos momentos Sakura se habría alejado de su hermano y eso hacía que sonriera socarronamente, aunque, la duda de que lo hubiese hecho aún quedaba y le hacía parecer ansioso, quería saberlo de una vez, si no, él se encargaría de decírselo en la cara

-No tenía otra opción… claro que lo hiso… -finalizó para volver a sonreír- mi hermano ya no estará con esa tipa… ni ella podrá quitarle su dinero ni su libertad

Estaba solo en casa, solo con el perro que incluso siendo un animal parecía darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era su dueño, pues, cuando Sasuke intento acariciarlo éste le gruño mostrándole su dentadura

-Hmp. ¿No se supone que seas fiel? –interrogó sin respuesta; por más que hiciera, trabajara, o incluso hiciera sufrir a otros, sentía que le faltaba algo- desde que ella se fue… Tsk –gruñó y tomo su chaleco volviendo otra vez a aquel bar donde lo recibía con brazos abiertos y también, donde su vacío no se llenaba; al menos, ahí se dirigía hasta que escuchó cómo alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, una y otra vez

-¡Abre la puerta! –escuchó la voz y sonrió al saber que era la de su hermano

-¡Voy! –gritó dejando otra vez su chaleco en el perchero y tratando de contener la risa- así que la pelirosa lo hiso… -susurró, compuso una expresión de fastidio y abrió

-¿Dónde está ella? –pregunto entrando rápidamente y mirando en todas direcciones sin encontrar rastro

-¿Quién, Sakura? –preguntó como si nada

-si… Necesito hablar con ella –dijo, Sasuke notaba sus ojos aun hinchados y rojos por el llanto previo

-Hmp… ella no está aquí, parece que se fue pero no dijo a donde… -se acercó a su hermano y le toco el hombro- yo te lo advertí… ella nunca te quiso… -susurró

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes de que quiero hablarle, he?! –volteó mirando con coraje a Sasuke- ¡Dimelo!

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-¿De qué sirve arrepentirse hasta ahora, he? –preguntó molesta, realmente había cogido cariño a su modo por Sakura y la persona frente a ella le pudo haber evitado muchos tragos amargos- ¿La culpa no te deja vivir, acaso crees que con palabras puedes remediar lo que sufrió?

-¡Cállate! Tú… no eres quien para juzgarme

-es cierto, ni tampoco para ayudarte –finalizó intentando cerrar la puerta pero Sakumo la detuvo

-por favor… Ino, ya sabía hace tiempo que había cometido un error pero… pensé que ella estaba bien así que decidí no meterme más en su vida… es solo que… -resopló- Voy a morir, no es que quiera causarle lástima ni mucho menos intentar que me ayude… es solo… quisiera saber si es que me odia… quiero que ella me lo diga a la cara–declaró, Ino estaba sorprendida, no sabía si ayudarla o no

-Quizás tengas razón… la única que lo puede decir es ella misma… además… se necesita coraje para aceptar que una se equivoca y más pedir perdón

-Gracias, Ino… ¿Sabes? Si me permites decirlo… mereces algo mejor y puedes lograrlo porque estás viva, por eso no te rindas…

-¿Tú ya te rendiste?

-No.

-Entonces no veo por qué no pueda intentarlo de nuevo –sonrió, en realidad, le daba coraje lo que había hecho con Sakura pero, ella fue su compañera un par de años y ella era quien la defendía de los tipos violentos, o de los que siempre querían más… ella, a un modo muy extraño, era como la madre que le faltó- Entonces… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Konoha o crees que si vas sola la puedas encontrar?

-Nunca he ido a Konoha y es muy grande… Gracias.

-Entonces ¿Vamos juntas? Quizá hasta pueda ser sirvienta de una rica que me trate bien –dijo entre broma, porque en el fondo, creía que no había otra vida para ella… hasta que conoció a la Haruno

/ / / / / / / / /

Hola!

A petición de que lo haga rápido aquí estoy otra vez, el otro capítulo lo subiré el sábado (porque es cuando vengo a descargar Shingeki no kyojin) pero hasta la noche, así que el domingo debería estar!

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo! (aunque me llamen cruel) jeje, Nos vemos

Un beso y cuídense


	18. Situaciones inesperadas

Aquí está como se los dije. (Aunque creo que no les gustará lo que leerán a continuación)

"Porque nadie puede saber con certeza qué pasara después. La vida puede dar tantas vueltas como el mundo"

Capítulo 18: Situaciones inesperadas.

Sakura se encontraba en casa con Karin, todavía no oscurecía y había conseguido calmarse; su prioridad era recordar para intentar volver con Itachi, pero no sabía dónde buscar su pasado

-Al menos ya sabemos con certeza tu nombre… -la había alentado la peliroja, apenas buscarían en la internet; estaba dispuesta a poner un anuncio pues quería respuestas y rápidas.

Al menos, en eso estaban cuando el timbre de la casa sonó

-Yo abro –dijo Karin levantándose rápidamente del mueble y encontrándose, para su sorpresa, a un rubio ya conocido- ¡Naruto…! ¿Pero… qué haces aquí?

-¿A caso no puedo visitar a mi prima? Mamá y papá vendrán al rato, ya los conoces… les gusta llevar comida a donde van –decía hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien ya conocida- ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó, sabía que era la novia de su amigo Itachi (la única en mucho tiempo) y le alegraba saberlo feliz, además de que ella parecía realmente buena

-Hola Naruto… -dijo la aludida con voz apagada

- ¿Y… dónde está Itachi? –preguntó tensando el ambiente

-Shss… -susurró Karin dándole un pequeño pellizco al rubio parlanchín- ¿Más bien dónde está Hinata? –quiso cambiar de tema

-Ella está con su hermana Hanabi, le dará consejos para ser madre –rió

-Pero ustedes no tienen hijos

-Pero Hanabi si los tiene… además mi madre no la dejaba ni respirar cuando se enteró, ¡De veras! –exclamó con alegría en la mirada y una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual

-¡Felicidades! –lo abrazó Karin cuando reacciono- Un hijo es lo más hermoso… -dijo alejándose un poco y tocando inconscientemente su panza con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Karin-chan… ¿Tú también…? ¿Yo también seré tío? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazando a Karin otra vez de forma casi asfixiante, aunque, Karin se sintió angustiada pues no quería que nadie se enterara, menos él.

Porque Naruto Uzumaki además de ser sincero y amable era un hombre impulsivo y amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, y si tenía que usar los golpes para que lo escuchara, los usaba, pero, Karin no quería que el azabache escuchara eso de ninguna boca

-¿Dónde está ese Teme? Debo felicitarlo… -agregó soltándola y buscando con la mirada la cabellera despeinada de su amigo, ya llevaban mucho tiempo peleados y quizás, ese sería un buen momento para arreglar la situación

-Naruto, él no está aquí

-Mmm… no debería decir nada ya que yo tampoco estoy con Hinata-chan… pero de hoy no pasa irlo a ver

-¡Naruto, no quiero que le digas nada a Sasuke!

-¿pe-pero qué dices…? ¿A caso él no lo sabe? –soltó sopesándolo

-Ni lo sabrá… no le diré nada… no tiene sentido –afirmó con amargura

-Después de todo… -apretó el puño con ira- ¡¿Ese estúpido te siguió tratando mal?! ¡Pero me conocerá! –dijo enojado y dando pasos decididos hacia la salida

-¡Por favor no se lo digas! –pedía Karin

-¡Al menos tiene que hacerse cargo del niño…!

-¡No se lo digas! –rogó otra vez, más Naruto estaba decidido

Sakura rápidamente tomo a Karin por los hombros para que no se dejase caer

-Creo que debería respetar las decisiones de cada quien –habló Sakura- Usted no sabe el por qué de su decisión –dijo firme

-No, pero lo puedo imaginar… y tampoco puedo permitir que mi prima siga sufriendo por su culpa… ¿A caso él no tiene derecho a saberlo al menos? Si él lo niega ya lo enseñaré a respetar… -miró de nuevo a la peliroja- Lo siento Karin… mis padres están por llegar así que deberían esperarlos… yo no tardaré mucho en esto –finalizo para marcharse con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos azules

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sakumo e Ino estaban tomando un autobús hacia Konoha, aunque sabían que quizás se tardaran hasta dos días en llegar, no importaba el tiempo, encontrarían a Sakura y, Sakumo no solo podría disculparse con su hija… sino que hasta podría ayudarla a recordar

-¿Y… cómo es que Sakura está en coma…? –preguntó con algo de culpa mientras registraban las maletas para abordar

-El tipo con el que trabajaba la atropelló… ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, verdad? Un día que ya no soportaba el estrés me lo dijo… que alguien estaba en coma por su culpa y que ya llevaba casi dos meses así… empezó a hablar hasta que mencionó una cabellera rosa, y yo, en mi vida, he visto a nadie más con ese color de cabello… fui a verla con él y sí, era ella… -Sakumo la escuchaba atenta y con algo de miedo ¿Y si aún no despertaba?- parecía tener un sueño muy hermoso… como si ella misma no quisiese despertar… Le conté a ese tipo a lo que nos dedicábamos y el maldito se sintió menos culpable ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de eso ya lo sabes, su novia nos encontró, él me corrió y yo regresé aquí… a pesar de que siempre llueve, Ame siempre tiene lugar para mi

-seguro es otro de esos bastardos… como el que te hiso eso ¿No es así? –dijo señalando en su brazo un pequeño moretón de la noche anterior- Ino… quizás de mí no te interese escucharlo pero… vales más de lo que cualquiera puede ver… solo necesitas ayuda ¡Ayúdate a ti misma!

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- yo te lo advertí… ella nunca te quiso… -susurró maliciosamente tocando el hombro de su hermano

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes de que quiero hablarle, he?! –volteó mirando con coraje a Sasuke- ¡Dímelo! –exigió tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta

-¿Podrías calmarte y explicarme de qué hablas? –pidió con cara de inocencia- Yo solo digo lo que veo, ella no está y tú llegas de repente buscándola desesperado y con los ojos hinchados ¿No es obvio que estuviste llorando? –Itachi se mordió el labio y soltó a su hermano

-¡No vuelvas a decir que ella no me ama! ¡Tú no sabes nada! –siseó con tristeza- ¿Dónde está…? –preguntó retomando la poca calma que poseía en ese momento

-Hmp. Ya te dije que se fue no sé a dónde, quizás es verdad que me caía mal pero… ¿A caso hice algo en su contra? ¿En lo que han estado juntos… he hecho algo para separarlos? –Itachi lo miró dudoso, tenía tanto que pensar en su mente… la expresión que tenía Sakura y sus palabras no concordaban con "la realidad"

-quizá… no has hecho nada… pero-

-¿Lo ves? Yo te dije que te lastimaría pero no quisiste hacerme caso… yo no me podía meter, tú eres el que se tenía que dar cuenta de cómo es esto en realidad

-por favor Sasuke, cállate… -dijo tomando un poco de aire

-Pero tú lo acabas de decir ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabes dónde está! ¿Y… qué fue lo que te dijo para que estés así, he? –interrogó, deseaba saberlo aunque su expresión no lo reflejara- Hermano… sé que hago muchas cosas que te disgustan… y pensamos muy diferente pero… ya no quiero estar así contigo; desde el accidente te disgustaste conmigo y… -trataba de ser sincero, si bien quería saber los detalles, Itachi siempre sería su hermano y pensaba que ya que la pelirosa no estaría ahí, podría arreglar las cosas definitivamente- lo siento –terminó por decir, porque aunque no aceptara la culpa, sabía que Itachi no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil y decidió guardar un poco de su orgullo en ese momento- Pase lo que pase yo siempre te voy a querer por el simple hecho de que somos hermanos –terminó volviendo a poner la mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor

-¿En serio eres tú…? –dijo intentando reír, pero no podía, Sasuke sabía que él estaba sufriendo pero pensaba que tendría mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien "mejor"- Creo… que eso último te lo tenía que decir yo a ti… pero es cierto. –En ese momento, un Sasuke poco dudoso, lo abrazó

Itachi se sintió un poco aliviado… al menos se había acercado a su hermano de nuevo

-Ella me dijo que no me ama… que todo fue una mentira pero yo sé que no es verdad… porque siento que puedo ver su alma a través de sus ojos… y ella estaba sufriendo –dijo alejándose un poco de Sasuke quien, se sentía miserable y culpable… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano así

-Creo que deberías… -intentó decir el menor, pero Itachi lo cortó

-Mejor, no digas nada… yo sé lo que viví con ella y lo que vi en ese momento…

Porque Itachi sabía que sus palabras no concordaban con la realidad que ella quería que él creyera…

"No te amo…" había asegurado ella pero, si no era amor lo que daba en sus besos, en sus caricias, en sus palabras, en sus ojos… si no era amor todo lo que sintieron juntos ¿Qué era?

"Cuando tu dijiste amarme yo me sentía tan sola que acepté sin más además de que eres atractivo y rico, pero no te puedo seguir engañando" dijo dudando, ella estaba llorando junto con él; además, si hubiese estado con él por puro interés Itachi sabía que no lo hubiera dejado: Tenía su propia casa, su propio auto, ganaba bien en su trabajo fijo como cardiólogo… ¿Por qué de repente se alejaría así de él? Además que nunca quiso aceptarle un regalo caro ni mucho menos, ella misma se había comprado su ropa y sus cosas ¿A caso no era tan obvio que fingía y que ella también sufría al alejarse de él…?

Para Itachi todo esto estaba claro; lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Por qué?

-¿A caso recordó su pasado y… es tan duro para que no confíe en mí…? Solo quiero hablar con ella y decirle que no me importa nada… que, la amaré siempre… -decía, Sasuke lo escuchaba un poco angustiado, se supone que su hermano debería odiar a Sakura pero estaba diciendo todo lo contrario -¡Ya sé! –exclamó cuando una idea se cruzó por su mente, se sentía aliviado y ansioso a la vez, iría a verla- ¡Debe estar con Karin! ¿Dónde más sino?

-¡Itachi! –alzó la voz Sasuke, captando la atención del presente- yo… no te lo quería decir pero… -se mordió el labio fingiendo culpa y duda, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se enterara de la verdad y lo odiara de por vida- yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-yo sé por qué te dejó la pelirosa… -declaró y silenció mientras pensaba qué decir- No quería meterme porque no confiarías en mi pero no quiero que sufras por ella…

-¿Qué quieres decir? Dilo de una vez –estaba exasperado y la preocupación y la duda otra vez lo invadían

-¡Ella te engañaba con otro! –soltó sin duda, creíble a casi cualquier vista- Yo la vi con otro tipo… por eso se fue de aquí y también le dije que si no te lo decía yo mismo te lo haría saber… quizás esté con él y no con Karin

-¡¿A caso mientes?! –gritó

-¡No miento! –reafirmó

"pero no te puedo seguir engañando… quiero mi propia libertad porque ya no me siento sola, eso es… solo… solo quería tu compañía pero ya no la necesito" recordó que le dijo y dudo otra vez, había tantas emociones y pensamientos en su mente que no sabía que hacer más que salir corriendo

¿Y si lo que Sasuke le decía era verdad? Porque a pesar de todo, él era su hermano y no lo engañaría ¿O sí? Y… quizás lo único que sentía Sakura por él era lástima y quizás algún tipo de aprecio y por eso lloraba ¿No? ¿Y si ella en verdad no lo amaba…? ¿Por qué le había dicho que ya no necesitaba su compañía? Sentía que su pecho se oprimía y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, su visión se nublaba a cada paso que daba sin fijarse en donde iba, lo único que sus oídos escucharon fue ese fuerte pitido antes de sentir un duro golpe en su cuerpo y perder la conciencia

-¡Itachi! –gritó Sasuke asustado, sin poder creer que acababa de ver... a su hermano siendo atropellado- Di-dios… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? –su voz temblaba así como sus manos, todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío al ver cómo el piso se llenaba de la sangre de su hermano; la gente de alrededor comenzaba a agruparse- ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! ¡Alguien…!

/ / / / / / / / / /

Esta vez acepto insultos y tomatazos .(-(I)-). Mi única defensa es que ya casi llegamos al final (Y sé que les gustara 2/3)

Mi defensa: alguien me dijo ¡Hazlos sufrir MUCHO! Y me dije ¿Por qué no? (todo estaba fríamente calculado)

Les diría que subo otro capítulo para el miércoles (que vengo a ver Naruto) pero no puedo porque me operan ese día y tengo que internarme antes obviamente, _(º_º)_ así que si quieren leer los capítulos que faltan Pidan porque nada se complique. U_U . Y el 19 ya entro a la escuela así que no estoy segura, pero a lo mejor para el 24 estoy aquí.

Será largo así que hasta luego y besos!


End file.
